Smooth Criminal
by Jauney boy
Summary: You've seen many harems for mostly the same character, male centric is mainly Jaune, and female is Ruby. But here I've made the first Harem fic to revolve all around the best criminal, Roman Torchwick. See as he's paired with various lucky ladies, all chapters shall include smut fyi, crack and common pairings. PWP
1. Roman Candle

**Had a bit of writer's block with my other main story, A Family Vacation. Kinda left it on a cliffhanger as I didn't know exactly how to continue it without ruining it. But don't worry, I've still written down some stuff for the next chapter, just not fully complete. I'll get there soon enough, but for now I'll talk about this fic.**

 **I haven't exactly had this idea in my head for a while then I decided to write it like always, I literally just began writing this down as soon as the idea just popped in my mind when I was waking up this morning. And I'll let y'all know, this will all be pure smut, every chapter with every character that's featured in it. Maybe it can be practice for all other smut I make, or just good material for my fellow pervs. And like some of my other stories, it'll mostly be winged, not exactly planned out word for word, but I'll know what I'm doing.**

 **Also, I don't really take request for who the next character should be, as there might be a chance somebody could recommend a character I either don't like, or don't know too much about to write about, and I won't capture their character/personality well enough. I already have a bit of a layout on who will be included, so I won't be scraping the bottom of the barrel just yet.**

 **I guess that covers it, hope you can enjoy.**

* * *

Yang sat on her knees, arms binded behind her back as she was chained to a wall behind her. She had no idea where she was, a mostly concrete and barely dim room was her only known location. She had awoken about 10 minutes ago, first thing she noticed just how cold it was and her current state of her attire. Most of her outer layers were missing, she was clad only in her tight tank-top, boots, and black booty shorts were all that remained. She tried looking around, but even squinting her eyes didn't help her look beyond 10 feet. She tried calling out for help, asking where she was, what happened, but didn't get any response.

It wasn't until now she could hear something, what sounded like the screws of a door lightly screeching as it was opened. Then the patter of footsteps, as if they were coming down a flight of stairs. She figured the stairs were right in front of her, as the sounds got louder as whoever was walking down them got closer. She tried looking up at the mystery person, but could barely make out what seemed to be a figure of white, with some orange at the top. She person's arm fumbled in what she figured to be a pocket, until it was brought back to their face. A flicker could be heard, and then a flam illuminated the face of this person.

Roman Torchwick himself, lighting up a nice smoke. She could see the fiery orange light on his face, and no doubt he had the smirk of the devil across his face.

The light went out as soon as she recognized him, leaving only a burning dot where his cigar began. After a puff or two with the sent of burning hash filling the room, Yang then heard a noise from above. It sounded like the yank of a chain, after the click came a decent amount of light surrounding them. She looked up at the source to see there was a lone light bulb hanging from the ceiling that brightened up the space around them. She looked more at him and noticed his attire was different than usual as well. He was just wearing and plain black T-shirt, pants, and his signature hat. She remembered everything about him from before, the dust shop robberies, and even that time he punched her square across her body with a giant mech. Her eyes immediately glared and were nearing their casual angry red, but before she got a word in he began to speak.

"Hello firecracker~ And just how are you tonight, hm?" He teased after taking a draw of his smoke, blowing it fully down between them. Yang turned her head away and tried getting up, figuring if her arms were useless she could at least stand up and kick her way out of it. But as she tried stiffening up, he had placed a hand on her head to keep her back down on her knees. He hushed at her before tossing his smoke out, getting down on his own knees to be at equal level with her, and making sure to never break eye contact. She was confused by his silence and almost creepy look into her eyes from his own, he didn't look anywhere else or move for a moment. Until his arms had reached out and wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her body close enough that both their chests were against one another.

This instantly brought a very embarrassed blush to Yang's cheeks, as she realized how randomly close she was to a man's body. It clicked in her mind that he was planning something mainly for her, and hoped for the best. She tried leaning back away from his embrace, and even looking away. But his grip just got tighter, while his other hand grabbed her chin and made her come back face to face with him. He had kept leaning forward to where their noses were touching, his smile just seemed to get more evil, making her gulp from his actions. He had waited a while of just hugging her before his decided to whisper his intentions.

"So firecracker, I'm going to need your help on a little something. But don't worry, I'm sure you can enjoy. Or at least learn to, but it's not too bad. We're just having fun~" He seductively cooed. But she still didn't quite get it. What the hell does he want?!

Her answer was somewhat given, as Roman moved his lips up to peck her on the nose. She hoped he was just doing it to be cute and nothing else. She could feel him pull back as his arm unwrapped from her hips, separating their kind of awkward embrace eased her bit. But her blush returned with mad fever as her sweat dropped, what she saw was both his hands fumbling with the font of his pants with the intent of taking them off. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to play it off cool, every time she tried to speak she just saw his belt unloose, his button undone, and his zipper pulled down. Soon enough he was able to pull them down to his feet, revealing a large outlined bulge poking a tent in his boxers. She could've sworn she heard him snicker silently as he fingers hooked under the brim of his underwear, while slowly tugging them down. Yang backed away a bit to avoid any contact with whatever was hiding underneath. But as soon as they came down to his knees, she barely had time to see his prick spring out and slap against her cheek. She instantly blushed and gulped, she felt the hardness and heat from his cock on her skin. She tried to move away or speak for once, but he broke the silence as he grabbed his member.

"Well go on, let's see what you can do firecracker~ Then you can be on your way." And with that he used his hand to open up her mouth and push in his cock, not showing any signs of stopping at any point. Lucky for the both of them, Yang was actually quite experienced with sexual encounters. But she wasn't a sex maniac fueled by getting fuck drunk, she only had a few partners in her life. She figured if she could just get this pervert to cum quickly with her skilled mouth, she could just leave and never think about this again.

As soon as she felt the familiar phallic sensation go into her mouth, she began to go at work right away. Maybe even pretending to enjoy it would make things better. So she did whatever she could, with half of Roman's cock in her mouth, Yang began licking along his shaft up and down. Trying to build up the same rhythm she usually did whenever giving oral. Start off with a few licks, kiss along the shaft, give a little suck on the sensitive head, and plunge down for bobbing up and down. She couldn't deny it, he was pretty well endowed. And it didn't taste half as bad as she probably expected it. She just thought fuck it, make the best of it as she could. She wouldn't admit it, but she was really getting into it, she could feel her panties begin to go damp.

Her tongue swirled all around his dick, while she made herself go up and down continuously, making sure her lips never abandoned her goal to make him cum. At some point, his hand had went down to run through her hair and guide her to please his best parts. What made her really excited was the responses she received, hearing him gasp whenever she kissed the tip, looking up to see his head flip back from the pleasure she was giving, and every grunt from his throat whenever she gave a extra long lick along the bottom of his dick, making her wish her hands were free and she could help jerk him off.

She was getting the hang of this, just pretending it was someone else and she was just giving a quickie. But it was hard to distract herself when his next action made her eyes widen and look up at him, she felt the hand stroking her hair ball up with a fistful of her golden locks. Roman bucked his hips forward and shoved the entirety of his hard on completely into her mouth, his tip going down her throat and making her gag as she was caught off guard. He groaned a bit louder than before as he remained still inside her mouth, before slowly pulling out with only his tip inside. She was going to spit it out and try to give him a piece of her mind.

But again she was caught by surprise when he thrusted back into her mouth once more, a lot rougher this time. She struggled to breathe as this pattern began to build, Roman began to fuck her mouth senseless with gusto. Both his hands gripped the sides of her head as he completely pounded her mouth like it were regular sex, only this time she gagged all over with oxygen being her only thought. But through it all, she couldn't help but feel... Good? It was hard to think with your head feeling like it was shrinking from the constant pounding and her nose hitting the base every second.

Her brain almost felt like mush from how aggressive this was, she was typically fond of a little rough play with sex but this was a next level completely. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as drool dribbled down her chin and covering her cleavage. It wasn't a good look for her, but it was the sign of a good fellatio. She tried to open her eyes enough to see if he was anyway near close to cumming, but her eyes shut with every thrust. For the next few minutes, Yang was stuck in place on her knees to be used as a fuck toy and nothing more. She couldn't for some reason, look for a way to get angry. Something about him.. Or just his cock made her change, like she wanted this as much as he did. She didn't even check to see if she was able to break her cuffs, she just sat there and took it. Soon enough, Yang was a spit covered ragdoll for this criminal's pleasure, she noticed his pace change when he began to slow down, but still thrust as hard as he was from before.

Finally, Roman gave one final thrust into her mouth as he finished fully down her throat, she was forced to only swallow with him not pulling out. Even when his orgasm concluded Roman still remained in her mouth, he shivered with a few grunts escaping his lips before finally pulling out, but very agonizingly slow. When his member left her mouth the first thing Yang did made them both surprised, she was still licking along his shaft, making sure it was still clean. This made Roman smile at how she was into the forced blowjob, while it made Yang feel flustered as she blushed, not even realizing what she was doing until it was too late. She kept licking anyway, just to make sure she didn't want anything else.

That hope would be in vein however, as he didn't get dressed or make any move to go. Instead he got on his knees again to be at her level, his hands gripped her tank-top tightly, before ripping it clean off in pieces across the floor. He didn't want to go through the process of undoing her cuffs just so he could take her top off, then redo the cuffs. Plus, it's not like she was going to be wearing her top again any time soon. Before she could even complain, she looked down to notice she wasn't even wearing a bra underneath. Making her blush intensify when she realized she was exposed to a stranger, a bad guy no less. She looked up and saw his hand with a piece of orange cloth go to wipe her face from any spilled cum or drool, using it as a rag. When she was clean, his lips went to her own and gave her a very firm kiss, one she returned. It wasn't much as it ended as soon as it began, but that didn't stop him from nuzzling into her neck and his hands roaming her body. Not doubt getting a nice handful of her beautiful breast.

"Now firecracker, since you were so amazing at pleasing your new master so well, I'll let you pick how we can have our next fun~" She gulped again, he wanted her more?! She nearly passed out from before!

"I can fuck you here..." His fingers ran along the crotch of her shorts, no doubt feeling just how wet she was, making her shudder from his touch.

"Here..." His other hand emphasized what he meant as it reeled back to spank her ass, the smacking sound echoing throughout the room.

"Or even-" He was cut off from a dinging sound coming from his pants, making him sigh in frustration. He pulled back from her to search in his pocket and look at his scroll, he rolled his eyes from whatever message he received. He stood back up and pulled his bottoms back up around his waist. When he was back to fully dressed, he looked back at Yang on her knees, looking exhausted with some swollen lips, it seemed her eye makeup had run down her face as well. He gave her head one final rub before talking again.

"Looks like it'll have to wait for another time, but I'll be back I promise~" And with that he took off before clicking the lights off and returning the room back to its barely dim state, as Yang could hear the footsteps up a flight of stairs again. And then she was left alone again, except she was left very aroused and practically in heat, demanding some release of her own. And no doubt she was left with the taste of Roman in her mouth.

A taste she would miss when he left.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think. Favourite, follow, review, and tell all your friends. Heck, even make some art of my stuff, I've always wanted that. I feel like that's the best honour an author can get, when their story can get an art piece made out of it. At some point I was going to ask my lover if she could do that for my fics since she's an artist too, but... Shit happens.**

 **Next girls to be featured. (Not in any particular order)**

 **1\. Yang.**

 **2\. Nora.**

 **3\. Penny.**

 **4\. Emerald.**

 **5\. Cinder.**

 **6\. Blake.**

 **7\. Weiss.**

 **8\. Kali**

 **9\. And I dunno who else as of right now, I might even do a threesome fic at some point.**

 **Girls I'll never use, either because I fucking hate them (Pyrrha mainly) or because I don't know too much about them and I don't find them attractive**

 **1\. Pyrrha**

 **2\. Illia**

 **3\. Salem**

 **4\. Any of the maidens**

 **5\. Ciel**

 **6\. NDGO**

 **7\. Arslan**

 **8\. Raven**

 **9\. Winter**

 **10\. Glynda**

 **11\. And not much else comes to mind, but I'm sure you get the idea.**


	2. Candy Cane

**Alrighty, not much to say on this one. I haven't really seen anything else at all for this ship before, except one fic called "Stay". Though I don't think it's been updated in over a year at this point... Speaking of other fics, the main plot of this chapter is based off a story I found pretty recently, and before you call it stealing or a lazy/cheap homage, the story has actually been deleted for some reason. So since there's no evidence, it's the perfect crime!**

 **Seriously though, I don't know what happened to the real story, who the author was, and why it was deleted. It was pretty well made in my opinion. But I figured since it no longer exist, the main plot is up for grabs for anyone to take for their own agenda. I dunno, unless the real author finds this and says something, then that's when things may look bad.**

 **But without further ado, here's some shameless smut with a crack pairing. Not to mention, its a high school AU. Enjoy.**

* * *

As soon as Roman parked in his spot, he began frantically trying to gather his things before heading out. He underestimated the burdens that came with being a high school teacher, such as watching TV all night not being a smart choice when he was supposed to show up around 7 in the morning. He was thankful he didn't have a first period class, but he was still late.

Bursting through the front doors and causing many heads turn to see a man with ruffled orange hair and equally ruffled clothing, a cup of coffee in hand, Roman maid way to his class. The bell had just went off while he was walking, giving him some time to make it. As he entered his classroom, he saw nobody else really noticed him as they were mainly on their phones. Rolling his eyes, he decided not to make an effort today. School was almost over anyway, and all lessons had been taught, all assignments handed out, and all tests taken. All he had been doing was playing a movie for the class to enjoy their last few days, but even that had finished. So Roman just slouched in his comfortable leather wheely chair and hoped nothing came up.

Those hopes would be crushed however, as he heard his name being called by rather loud girl, one every teacher didn't seem to like...

"Mr Torchwick~ May I use the little lady's room please?" This made him sigh as he began to roll his eyes, as they opened, he saw who it was.

Nora Valkyrie, one of the most excitable and hyperactive girls Beacon high had gotten to know. She was exactly a troublemaker, not by choice at least, but she was always energetic to the point that even the most strictest and sternest teachers couldn't keep up with. And of course being the laid back and lenient person that Roman was, he gave up trying to keep her in check by the end of rubric week.

"Yeah sure, take the pass and make it quick..." He mumbled tiredly. Shutting his eyes and trying to doze off once more, he heard her get up and leave, making the whole class much more quiet. Roman could've swore he was actually about to nod off, until his phone on his desk gave off a notification. He had received a text message from an unknown number, he could't read the message as it just said he received a new picture message. Rolling his eyes, he opened it up to see what it could be, it was taking so long to load he could feel his eyes begin to close in boredom. But when the image was finally shown, he didn't think he could look away from what was displayed on the screen of his phone.

An selfie of Nora Valkyrie, hiding in the bathroom stall with only a bra on. His eyes were all over it, scanning the picture for every detail as he could feel his heart rate thud harder and harder. Her face had been cropped, but it was obviously her, judging by the tips of her short, orange hair just going down her shoulders. The bra in question was pink, no surprise, and it seemed struggling to keep her rather large breast. He didn't even notice they could've actually been this big. (Granted, he was a school teacher and even thinking about a student could get him into a lotta trouble anyway) But still, they were more than he put on. The bra looked so tight it may have popped off if she jumped a couple times, an image in Roman's mind he couldn't make go away. Looking down, he noticed her uniform skirt had been bunched up a bit, it rode past her knees and exposed a lot of her inner thigh. He couldn't actually see in between her legs, but the main focus was her hand, placed under her skirt and doing God knows what. After observing everything he could look at, every inch of her skin, every curve of her breast, Roman was finally able to put function into his body and stop looking at the photo. He could've sworn he heard his heart pumping so loud, if it weren't for his still shocked state causing hearing to be incredibly difficult. Pushing himself further into his desk and making sure nobody saw his lap, Roman tried making his shaky fingers reply to her.

' _Nora! What is this?!'_ It took nearly 30 seconds to make the message.

 _'like what u see~? ;)'_ Was what she replied with, not thinking about any consequences. When he read it, he face palmed and sighed. Does she really not know what she just did?

 _'Get your ass back to class now! How'd you even get my number?'_ Although a bit vulgar and uncharacteristic for Roman to speak like that, he was fuming right now. Or at least acting like it. He wasn't exactly mad at her actions but sure as hell was scared, he just received a lewd picture of one of his under aged students, the evidence was right there on his phone. But he couldn't deny that it did looked kinda nice... Shaking his head from those thoughts, he waited for her reply. He looked over at the door and expected for her to return after she hadn't said anything in a minute. But his eyes went back to the phone after he felt it vibrate. And once again, they widened in complete shock from what he saw.

This time, it was a picture of her back. Or behind to be more specific. It was a straight up full picture of the Valkyrie girl's butt. The skirt removed and everything. He couldn't say he's seen anything better or different, what he a saw was a nice and curvy rear end. With her pink panties pulled up tightly between her cheeks. He probably could find a hundred other photos like that on the internet, and if anybody randomly showed him this picture with no context, he probably wouldn't care to look twice. But that fact that it was someone he knew, someone he's actually seen and talked to on a non-sexual encounter until now, a person that's supposed to just be a student and nothing more, drove his mind into pure chaos. He was experiencing a huge amount of feelings that were all in conflict. Fear, shameful arousal, false anger, curiosity, and massive anxiety that would not allow him to look anywhere else from his phone. Once again, he was able to activate the nerves in his hands to use his phone once more. He closed the image and read the message that came with it, not even noticing that there was a message that came with the picture until now.

 _why u so focused on my ass hm~?'_ Was all it said, clearly she ignored the question he asked and looked for another reason to send him yet another lewd.

 _'I'm serious! Ger back here before one of us gets in trouble!'_ Was all this a big joke to her? He hadn't realized up until now that his forehead was building up a sweat. As most of his body was shivering with nervousness.

 _'Oh we can talk. but I want you to come here instead...'_ She replied, almost making Roman go through a mini panic attack from what she was implying. Before he could begin typing, her next message was already sent. Another picture was sent and that was the third strike for Roman. The next picture she sent was another from the front, although this time it was focused mainly between her legs. It was a very close shot of half her hand placed inside the front of her panties, a damp mark showing on the fabric. Looking up more, he could see she was completely topless with her breast free. It was out of focus since her crotch took up most of the frame, but he could see they looked marvelous. He most likely assumed she was doing dirty things to herself with that hand and needed no further explanation, but he couldn't help himself from conjuring the image of her playing with herself, her hand going fast and deep...

 _'im just so wet for you~'_ Her message help snap Roman from his trance, or his imagination may have gone on for a while. Pulling up the keyboard again, he gave up trying to be reasonable and was trying to negotiate.

 _'Nora, what'll it take for you to stop right now?'_ He didn't want to come off as begging, but still felt desperate to stop these shenanigans before she sent something another picture.

 _'just come see me. im in the bathroom down the hall. locked up the door and put a sign outside so nobody will come in until you knock~'_ She finally said after a moment's pause. And with that, Roman had no idea what to do. He could still reply, but he had no words left to say at this point. Virtual or otherwise. He looked up away from his screen for once and observed his class, noticing no change at all from when he looked at them earlier. He got up from his chair and headed to the exit. He would've said some excuse like going to the bathroom or something, but no one would hear anyway.

He opened the door and stepped out, making sure to look both ways the long hall for any bystanders. He saw the entrance to the girl's bathroom Nora mentioned and began walking towards it, right after giving out a long frustrated sigh. He couldn't exactly say that he was angry, but just stressed out by all this. One moment he's on the verge of passing out on his desk after feeling incredibly sleep deprived, the next his anxiety is running amok as his he was receiving near nudes from a student. Every step further made his heart thump harder and his breathing hitched. What was going to happen when he knocked? What was Nora going to do? Was she still topless? Did she leave her clothes the same, remove more, or put more back on? Apparently all would be answered when he knocked on the door. Which he didn't know he had been standing in front of for the past minute as his mind was plagued with distracting thoughts. Looking around him again for anyone to pass by, and seeing a still empty hall, Roman forced his hand to form a fist and rattle his knuckles on the door twice, right by a "Out of service" sign she must've used to trick anyone else. A few seconds passed and a clicking sound could be heard, as the lock was undone he was expecting it to be fully opened. But instead it cracked open just a bit, he couldn't even see her.

"Who is it~?" She sang out, a more sultry tone in her voice that didn't really go along with her personality, but it fit her well when he heard it.

"Me..." He mumbled out, hoping his voice would be good enough for her to recognize.

"'Me' who?" She teased with a giggle, still playing with Roman. It was odd for him, to hear her childish and obnoxious behaviour on a daily basis that annoyed many others. And yet she was just sending him naughty photos with a great sexual undertone with her messages, as if they'd been old lovers.

"Mr. Torchwick.. Nora please..." He groaned out, and making sure his voice was just loud enough for her to hear.

"Hehe~ I know, just playing. Did you like my pictures~?" Until her mention of the photos, Roman was forcing himself to forget all about them. But it did remind him of keeping a professional and disciplined demeanour.

"Nora, you know you can't be sending me things like that... How'd you even get my phone number in the first place?" He noticed how his main concern was't even the intrusion of his privacy, which he felt disappointed in himself for.

"Awww, so you didn't like them...?" She changed her status from child like teasing to the tone of a let down innocent kid. He couldn't even see her face, but assumed she was pouting.

"No... Or, I mean- it's just that-... That's neither here nor there Nora... The fact that you sent them is wrong and you should know that!" So much for the disciplined attitude, as he was already speaking in a flustered voice and could feel the heat in his cheeks, indicating a blush.

"Ohhh... So you just would've preferred the real deal then?" She replied, pushing on the door a bit more to open it.

"I.. What...? Nora, I don-" He couldn't finish his sentence when he was unexpectedly pulled in by his tie into the bathroom, as he felt something soft wrap around his face and blind him. He could hear every sound echo more, along with the sound a door being closed and locked, followed by a giggle from the girl. He tried grabbing at what he assumed to a be a piece of clothing on his face so he could see, but a pair of hands swatted at his own and prevented his sight return. Her hands were grabbed at his wrist, before they slowly moved to be holding his in a more intimate way, a tender grip as she interlocked their fingers.

"I'll talk to you and answer whatever you want, but you have to promise to not have any problem with seeing me like this..."

"Like what...?" He could already guess what she may have looked like from the previous photos, but anything else could've came up.

"Like this~!" She replied with enthusiasm, as she undid the grip on their hands to pull off her school jacket she placed over his eyes, perhaps to make this all more of a surprise. And it really did pay off, as Roman now witnessed the partially naked body of Nora Valkyrie. She was only wearing her shoes and skirt, and maybe not even her panties underneath. What his eyes immediately went to were her breast, completely uncovered and in person. Again, it's not like they were the best he's ever seen, he's seen women's breast before and knows it's not that big a deal. But the rush and drive that came with the risk of being with another student made him tremble. Though he made no move to do anything, just looked at her fine breast and then the rest of her body. She had both hands on her hips and kept her grin, enjoying the sight of her teacher looking at her. Since, he was taking a bit too long, she decided to speak up. And to make sure he was listening, she crossed her arms and covered her chest, regaining eye contact from him.

"There, _now_ you like what you see~" She giggled, eyeing him up and down, no doubt observing the tent in his pants. It took him a while to speak up.

"N-nora.. Why are you doing this...?" He fought every nerve in his hands to keep them from reaching out to cop a feel.

"Because I want it... And you're kinda cute.." She admitted, slightly losing her dominant and playful composure. A small blushed grew on her cheeks.

"And this isn't a prank? You're not messing with me or anything...?" He wasn't even sure why he was still playing along. There was a huge danger with what they were doing and he knew this was wrong, but the voice of reason in his mind had long been silenced at this point. His response left her a bit stunned, she thought this was going to be a bit easier and that he'd already give in, and she didn't expect her feelings to actually show. Just wanted to have some fun. When he finished talking, she slowly walked closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it lovingly like old time lovers would.

"Of course not silly, I really want this, and you..." She didn't really know how close she was getting until she could feel the heat radiating off him, at some point her other hand was placed on his waist while she kept rubbing his cheek. If he was her height, they'd be touching noses. They had a short moment of silence while not doing anything else, both just looking into each other's eyes with both hands on their hips. He hadn't even noticed that her breast were pressed against him, as he held her close and she the same. Neither of them knew who did it first, or when it happened, but soon enough they had pressed their lips together. As soon as they both felt the soft skin on their faces, they went into a kissing frenzy. Her arms around his neck and his around her waist, hugging her tighter. He walked forward a bit and had her pressed against the wall, kissing her lips furiously as she returned the gesture. Both their tongues swirled together as they explored one another's mouths, savoring the feelings and tastes that came with it. As the need for oxygen began to nag the both of them, they pulled back panting, and with their foreheads together. After regaining their breath, they were right back it again. This time they had experience, and used their knowledge to figure out what was the most pleasing, it felt so good they were already moaning into each other's mouths.

When her leg lifted up and wrapped around his waist, Roman was reminded that there was just more than lips. He retracted his arms from around her waist and moved his hands to get a good feel of her breast, both of them began kneading and massaging the soft mounds while enjoying just how soft they were. Nora began moaning even louder in his mouth, before she had to pull away to let it all out, her yelps of pleasure echoed in the bathroom. As their lips separated, Roman nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing down along the skin and sucking away. This almost made her scream with how great it felt, She would gasp every time he moved away to find another spot to suck on, and moan even louder as he licked her neck. Her leg from around his waist pulled him even closer, making their hips grind and their crotches touch. Her extra loud moan rung out when she felt him poke her inner thigh, very close to her wet entrance. Roman was again reminded that there was still some other stuff they could've done, he was just so focused on her lips he didn't notice how tight his pants were. He was also reminded on just how much time they had left, the period had already gone on for about 20 minutes now, they couldn't wast time with foreplay.

Pulling away from her neck and looking at her disappointed pout for backing up, Roman began undoing his pants as fast as he could. She saw what he was doing and got the idea, using her hands to help him undo them to finally see what he had packing. Nora got down on her knees and couldn't wait to see her surprise, she was smiling with anticipation it was like a kid on Christmas. When she got his boxers, she already yanked them down, a lustful hunger in her eyes for what was to come. But all she felt was a smack on her cheek, pulling away she got some space to see what hit her. Turns out his cock was long it went past where her face was, making her quiver with how shocked she was to see his perfect endowment.

"Fuck, and that's gonna go inside... Whoa" She mumbled to herself, it was even larger than she fantasized! Reaching out, her small hand gripped it at the base and slowly pumped it. And she could've sworn she felt it grow even bigger. She used both hands to jerk him off for a while, with some of his cock still not covered by her tiny hands. His moans were light but still heard, encouraging Nora to go faster and watch him throb with pleasure. After her hand job slowed, Nora let her curiosity take over as she brought her face closer to the tip.

"I wonder how it taste~" She teased again, regaining her hyperactive persona. She opened her mouth a bit and dragged it slowly under the belly of his cock, all the way to the tip where she swirled her tongue around it. Then repeated the process with every side of his cock, until the whole thing was glistening with her saliva. Her tongue worked wonders on him, every time she returned to the head it made him moan just a bit louder, making her smile with how pleased he was. But she still didn't get the chance to truly suck on it, when she ended a lick she finally brought her lips to the head. Parting them to place many kisses over the tip before opening them up the take him, finally engulfing him into her mouth to suck on. She's never had experience with oral before. But couldn't think of a better moment to try her first. Her thoughts were interrupted however, when Roman reached down and tried pulling her up by her shoulder. Confused, she got back up before he whispered.

"Don't have time for that, let's just hurry..." He admitted, almost sounding disappointed that she couldn't continue.

"Fine... You can facefuck me later~" She cooed into his ear before turning around, bending over against the wall and lifting up her skirt with one hand. It went past her waist to show off everything, exposing her nice, firm ass to him, waiting for him. He got back close to her body to grip her hips with both hands, pulling her closer to his bulge. It grinded right over her pantie covered ass crack, as they dry humped roughly. She moaned out louder, feeling his hard on against her clothed ass was pleasurable enough, she couldn't wait until he was inside.

"P-please... Just move my panties to the side and do it.." She nearly begged. Either she was rushing because she needed it badly, or really wanted to hurry and finish before the period ended. Roman assumed the former. Wasting no time, Roman used a hand to move her panties to the side, exposing her moist lips that needed to be filled. While he used his other hand to reach around to rub her folds for a while, enjoying the slick sounds they made and her moans with every rub. He then brought his sticky fingers to his own mouth to taste, thinking it was fair since she got to taste him. Placing his hands on her waist again, Roman thrusted himself completely into her tight teenage pussy, earning the loudest wail she's had since they started. The echo didn't help his ears either, but he was too focused on fucking his student. He paused to give her a moment of recovery. he could tell she wasn't a virgin from the lack of blood or crying, but she was still incredibly tight. She must've had a low number of partners he figured, as he slowly paced out halfway from her wet hole, before plunging back in and making her scream.

"You're so tight~!" He couldn't help but say, he'd given in to his physical desires already, might as well say what his mind was thinking.

"And you're s-so big ahhhh!" She cried as his thrusting got faster, harder and faster he went, their flesh slapping echoed through the room, as with the sounds of her ass getting spanked. Roman didn't even think to ask, he just went with it. She didn't seem to mind though, as she demanded he'd do it again and again until both her cheeks were shining red with his hand prints. Unfortunately for Roman, he'd been under a pretty long dry spell. Being busy teacher for most of the day doesn't get you a lot of action. As with Nora, she was young and inexperienced, feeling her release arrive as well.

He slowed down the pacing and gripped her shoulders, spinning her around and having her pinned against the wall, never pulling out. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist to both balance herself, and make him closer. Their lips connected once more as soon as they made eye contact, their eyes shut as their tongues wrestled again. This time they were both moaning just as loud into each other's mouths, as his hands played with her breast again. Both of them were getting closer and closer with every thrust, feeling the heat in their cores build higher while they panted when their lips separated. Roman went right back to treating her neck with his mouth, claiming the skin by doing everything he could to it. No doubt some markings would show up afterward.

"Mr. Torch... Torchwick. I'm gonna cum~!" She moaned out, her legs tightening more like a vice around him. No doubt he was trapped, but in the best way possible.

"Me too Nora..." He groaned, feeling his dick throb more as her walls tightened around his cock. With a loud groan from the both of them, they had climaxed together, her tight walls contracting his cock and milking him, making him cum deeply inside of her. Many months worth of not having an orgasm released right into her womb and even leaking out, dripping down her thighs and to the floor.

They both stayed in place in each other's arms, both sweating profusely and panting heavily. Her arms tight around his neck and his around her smooth back, he still hand't pulled out yet either, even flaccid he was still pretty big. As they both caught their breaths and got over their orgasmic highs, they went in for one more kiss. This time it was more sweet and tender, both had exerted a lot of energy and put whatever they could into the kiss. As Roman brought a hand to cup her cheek, they pulled back with foreheads resting on one another. His green eyes searched deeply into hers, seeing just how satisfied she was, making him smile. He then pulled back and started getting dressed, as she did the same. Occasionally giving each other glances as they redressed, smiling the whole time. He went over to the sink and began washing his face from any sweat or lipstick. As he pulled back and looked himself in the mirror, he saw her come up from behind. She latched onto him and hugged him tightly from behind, not saying a word as he enjoyed it.

He could sense her hands moving however, as she placed a folded paper into his shirt pocket before letting go. He reached in and unfolded it, reading it as an address.

"I take it this is where you live?" He said, the answer was obvious.

"Yep. My parents are out for the next two weeks and I'll be alone. Also, I think we have a 4 day weekend tomorrow? I don't have anything planned~" She teased as she slowly made way to the door.

"Well come on, don't wanna get caught in here do ya?" She looked at him while opening the door, making him chuckle.

As they headed out, he couldn't really complain about the amount of times Nora had to get down to 'tie her shoes', or when she held his hand while resting her head on his shoulder, and he certainly didn't mind when she got on her toes to kiss him passionately. Quickly wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands went down under her skirt, grabbing her ass with both hands and squeezing them roughly. He was a little upset he didn't get to play with it earlier and decided now was the time. It was so unexpected by Nora that she pulled back as he grabbed her ass, laughing at him.

When Nora walked back into class, still trying to act like she wasn't completely full of the teacher's cum, Roman couldn't help but feel to raise her grade for some reason.

* * *

 **Holy shit I don't think I've ever written a document so long just for one chapter. The last time I wrote something this long it was my longest story by far. My Fucking Canon fic that I wrote was about this long, while my disabler fic that I wrote just for my ex was about 6K+...**

 **I'm pretty proud of this, it'll be a while before I update anything. Though school is out for me though, I just started summer vacation as of the first of June, so I'll have more time to write. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	3. Cougar and the kitten

**First ever MILF lemon I'm writing, or anything to have a MILF in general... Anyway, I'm kinda excited for this one. It's all new for me, and the only other Kali smut just has Sun or Ghira so, lemmie add on. And this chapter in particular was based off a pic from Shonomi.**

 **And again, I myself don't really ship most of these pairings, I'm just interested in seeing them in a sexual light. Also, first threesome! I was thinking of just leaving this as a one-shot with Kali, but everything is better as mom and daughter. Well, it used to be daddy and daughter for me, but shit happens...**

* * *

Kali Belladonna gave a quite aggravated sigh, she was outside her daughter Blake's bedroom door and was about to knock. It was time. She made sure to tighten her robe.

She hated this, well, they both did. She just wasn't sure who hated it more, but hating it didn't help at all. It was degrading, illegal, awkward, hurtful, and overall morally wrong. But they had to put up with it, for the sake of their protection, privacy, and lives for that matter. Raising her knuckles, Kali knocked 2 times lightly on the door, hoping Blake was ready and that they wouldn't have to waste anytime. Her hopes were answered as Blake later opened the door, revealing herself to be wearing a robe similar to her mother's that covered most of her body, though a different colour.

"I-it's time...?" She choked out, heavy dread for the answer. All Kali could do was nod, she wanted as few words as possible. Blake looked down and sighed, being late would only make it worse.

The two women made sure every light was out and the current men inside were fast asleep, hoping to not be caught and make it home as soon as possible. They slowly made their way through the city streets, making sure not a single soul could recognize them, before approaching a large old building. Well, it was meant to look that way. Old, and uninhabited, but what laid inside were the horrors of Menagerie...

They made sure to go to the back entrance, the only one to be exact. Giving each other an understanding look and a brief hug for comfort, the girls knocked on the door. A metal slide on the door opened and a pair of eyes was looking through them.

"Who is it?" The gruff voice asked.

"The kittens..." Blake spat out with obvious disgust from their code name, waiting for their entry. And though only the man's eyes were seen, they could tell he was most likely grinning. Smiling, chuckling with a sinister intent in mind, the girls have seen it all with many different faces.

"Come right in~" The voice joked, unlocking the many hatches on the door before opening it, letting the two girls inside. There was usually barely any light when they did this, just a few neon signs or black lights that were only slightly dim. Walking through the usual path, Blake and Kali made way to their main room, which belonged to the main person, the one that made all this possible.

Roman Torchwick.

 _At the fall of Beacon, all assumed he had fallen like the many other innocent souls there, but he had faked it. Hijacked the air ship and made off with it, cutting all communication with his boss and lived the free, rich life with that daughter of his. But much to the misfortune of Blake, he just so happened to make his refuge in Menagerie. Hiding from the Faunas that hated him, right in their own territory. Now Kali doesn't know for sure what happened, but fell for the trap regardless. Somehow, Roman was able to spot Blake not too long after he had found asylum, and figured how to toy with her..._

It took just the right time and just the right place for Roman to lure Blake into his trap. He had been watching over her and her family for a while, and while doing so, was able to pin Blake in one spot to threaten her. He'd told her that he could call in Cinder and Adam to track her down and put her family in danger. But he also made sure to include his abandonment of Cinder Fall, how he might already be presumed dead, and how his loyalties can be converted to benefit her. If Blake really wanted to protect herself, her family, and a good portion of her village, she'd do whatever the criminal told her to. And the bribe itself was just as bad as the threat. Roman's only demand to not rat her out was for her and her mother to provide sexual services to him, whenever and however he wanted. And tonight was one of those nights.

The two badly ashamed girls approached the door, with Kali knocking this time. After a short moment, a buzzing noise was heard and the door clicked open slightly. Pushing it open further, they went into the familiar room.

The majority of it was red, just plain red. The wall's paint, random art of autumn days, the velvet carpet, and the bed with it's sheets and blankets. And on said bed, was the man that made this all possible. Roman was partially sitting/leaning on the edge, his feet stretched out onto the floor, his arms behind him supporting him up, and a lit smoke in mouth. His lips grinned around the rolled joint as they walked in, one of his favourite ways to end a night.

The two girls walked in and closed the door behind them, despite doing this a few times already, it still felt so terrible to do. Turning from each other's gazes, Blake and Kali slid out of their robes and presented each other's bodies to the man. They both had nearly the exact outfit on, nice black lingerie. A lace bra just a size below their actual ones, lace thongs that didn't leave much to imagination, garter belts connected from their lace stockings to said thong. Although these outfits were the sexiest things Roman could ponder for them to wear, their sour attitudes and obvious lack of interests didn't help their look. Slouching posture and blushes of embarrassment sort of threw things off, but it was no matter he thought, they didn't have a choice for what came after.

"Hello kittens, mom and daughter~" He began, having the decency to at least put out his smoke and look at them. But they never answered, it was almost as if he just whispered and nothing happened. Rolling his eyes, he walked closer to Blake and lifted her chin to face him, staring into her eyes.

"Cat got your tongue? I said hello to you..." He was either angry, or just mocking an offended tone. It was hard to tell since he was random, and sometimes violent if people didn't listen. Blake didn't reply, but just glared and moved her head free from his hand. She wanted to hit him so badly, to punch his pretty face and leave. But he was always three steps ahead, if she so much as flicks his forehead then it's death to the both of them. She just knew there were cameras in here somewhere, there was more than just that one guard at the door, he had a couple perverted goonies watching for anything bad to happen... Or good.

When she moved away, he faked a flinch and placed a hand over his chest. So, he was faking hurt.

"My my, what's got you by the ears? Did you forget to drink your saucer of cream today? It's okay... I can provide as much milk as you need~" He finished his teased by pecking her nose. It was bad enough being used sexually for protection, but Roman? He was insufferable. Always teasing them, making partially racist jokes and puns, toying with his prey before pouncing. When Blake rolled her eyes from his immaturity, he moved onto her poor mother. She was still adjusting to this, it was all still overwhelming and painful. Not that Blake liked any of it, she was just stronger and more adaptable. But Kail was always reduced to nothing but a whimpering imp, all intimidation lost, and an instant sub. She hadn't seen the same horrors that Blake had with her time in the White Fang and the fall of Beacon. She was a simple loving mother, not a fighter.

So when Roman decided to play with her, she instinctively closed her eyes and looked down. Waiting for him to get it over with. He repeated the same action, lifting her up by the chin and making her look at him.

"And what about mommy? Cant't talk? Must be genetic..." He mumbled, before letting go and leaving back on the edge of the bed. He raised a hand and used his fingers to do a 'come here' motion.

"Well get on with it, you know how to start~ And also, my baby girl has been out on work for most of the week, so I haven't had any release yet. She may also join in next time~" The girls both looked at each other a gave an understanding nod before walking to their fate. Blake and Kali each stood by his side, Blake at his left and Kali on his right, before his arms wrapped around both their waist. Pulling them in and holding them close, they both gasped from the sudden move but weren't all that surprised. He looked at them both, a lot closer than before. Examining them both with a grin, before he lunged forward at Blake and stealing her lips for a kiss. She felt tasted the familiar taste she was able to recognize now, he did just finish a smoke and that's pretty much what he tasted like. It almost made her wanna cough, but she had to tough it out and return the kiss for him. He promised if they could at least pretend to enjoy it, he'd make it easier for them. So she kissed away, ignoring his intrusive tongue explore her mouth, ignoring the smoke taste, and ignoring the fact that her mom was watching.

Their kiss went on for a while until he pulled back to kiss down her neck, sucking and licking the skin. Also trying to entice a moan out of her, he knew it would be embarrassing for Blake's own mom to hear her daughter moan from pleasure, which is what he was trying to do. Just to be sadistic and mess with Blake more, while also trying to break the awkward ice, hoping it would let them feel more open to doing these things together. Using his lips to suck on her neck, Roman was able to leave his mark on her again. Treating them like pets was really got him off.

After giving Blake her session, he pulled away to do the same to Kali. Nuzzling his face into her neck and kissing her skin, licking and sucking to leave his mark. She did better at trying to hide her moans, but it was a struggle. Every kiss brought a gasp, every lick made her eyes shut tight, and every suck made her shiver in place. All the while his hands began exploring each girl. His right hand traveled down and grabbed Kali's ass, feeling up the firm mound finally brought a moan out of her mouth. Making her blush even deeper if possible, while her ass was played with. As his hand did the same with Blake, except he brought it back to her shoulder, trying to nudge her down. She got the idea, and went down onto her knees, wasting no time in unbuttoning his pants. No doubt his bulge was poking out.

As Blake went to work, Roman's attention never left Kali's. It was common for her to usually break and give into her own desires, sometimes even finding what he did to be very pleasurable, as she broke into a lustful trance, almost primal. And every visit would shorten the limit on her will, she figured she may as well try to make this enjoyable... Even if she was doing it with her daughter and she was already married. This time, it seemed she broke in the middle of their make out session, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her tongue in to play with his. It made Blake a bit jealous she couldn't do the same, but considering the circumstances she just wanted to get this all over his arms now were holding Kali quite close and tight, as they both sucked face. His arms were about to travel up to her chest right before something else caught his fancy, Blake had pulled out his flaccid cock and brought his pants down. Her next actions however, weren't all the appreciated. All she did was get a nice grip on his member and slowly stroke it, not even pleasingly, while not looking up at him with the eyes she knew he loved. Rolling his eyes, he pulled back from Kali's lips to trail kisses up her cheek and bring his lips to her ear.

"If only your daughter was as accepting as you are... Maybe you can teach her some respect~? He cooed before pecking her cheek. She didn't respond verbally, but just nodded with a grin. She kissed his cheek in before getting down onto her knees next to Blake, replacing her hand around his shaft and stroking it with much more enthusiasm. Looking up at his eyes before leaning forward and taking it into her mouth. Her lips wrapped around the head as he tongue began swirling around it, as she went further down and took half of him into her mouth.

Blake could only watch with a blush of embarrassment as she witnessed her own mother go down on a cock, one that wasn't even her father's as well. She wanted to keep her eyes closed, look away, but he would've wanted to switch mouths and she needed to be on watch. As much as she hated it, she could feel her own arousal rise, though she could never go into the lustful trance her mother was in. Something about the kinky lingerie, the fact that his cock wasn't actually all that bad, or some strange attraction she had with her mother just brought out her own desire. Kali didn't even seem to notice Blake, she was in another world as she worshiped the criminal's cock, sucking quite vigorously and faster. One second Blake could see his base, the next Kali's mouth was covering it as she deepthroated the man. She figured Kali might've had it covered, maybe even getting him to finish before he could actually fuck them and make this end quicker, but the hand she felt on her head reminded her of something. Roman has a lot of stamina, it would take an hour just to get him off with oral, though two girls would help. Which is why she didn't hesitate to start licking and sucking his balls when he placed her closely, while Kali sucked away on his dick.

Two kittens, mother and daughter that belonged to him. Servicing him as he pleased, Roman couldn't be more alive. The two girls had been servicing him for nearly half an hour already, his cock was soaked from Kali's spit as with Blake's, whom had to switch out every so often. He finally tole them to stop when he finished fucking Kali's mouth, something he always did when he was ready to stop. His cock was thrusted repeatedly into her mouth and bulging in her throat, making her gag but she wasn't allowed to complain. She stood there and took it as Roman face fucked her roughly, but never looking at her. But admiring Blake's reaction to watching her mother get face fucked, enjoying the look of shame and embarrassment on her face. After giving one final thrust into her mouth, he remained inside for a nice minute before slowly and teasingly slow. Making her gasp and pant when he finally pulled out, a line of spit connected from his cock to her lips. She wiped her face clean before looking back at his face, a look of anticipation on her face. He simply sat back on the edge of the bed before taking off his remaining clothes, leaving his hat on, he gave his command.

"Strip each other, nicely~" He said while stroking his cock with a smirk, enjoying their nice sultry bodies. They both glanced at each other again before sighing, they stood up and Blake was the first to turn, Kali began removing her bra for her. Usually these moments were hot to watch, two sexy girls taking each other's clothes off. But since they were related, and not here by choice, it lost it's luster. It didn't matter to Roman though, they hadn't even started yet. Slowly they began to lose clothing, until it was down to just the stockings and garter belts. They both had the instinct to cover their breasts with their arms, but blocking their master's view could get hurtful. Roman again made a 'come here' motion with his finger, and the two girls sat on the edge on his sides. He leaned over to start kissing Blake once more, before whispering another demand.

"Sit by the pillows, open your legs and let your mother lick you~" He said before nibbling her ear lobe, it caught her off guard and she whimpered. When he pulled back, Blake did as she was told and sat leaning against the pillows, spreading her legs wide as a drip of her own arousal went down her thigh. She looked away and blushed, getting ready for her mother to do what she's been told to do before. Kali looked at Blake and already knew what he .wanted, she got up on all fours and made sure to stick out her ass. As she leaned forward towards Blake's pussy, she didn't even need to be told what to do before she began licking along the folds, not seeming to notice just what was happening. Kali's natural response without even being told to do it turned Roman on even more, almost making him feel proud of his kitten.

He got up behind Kali, standing on his knees as he positioned himself behind her. His hands reaching to start groping her ass, spanking it a few times before grabbing his cock and barely placing the tip into her pussy.

"Now kitten, beg for it~" He said with a spank. Kali was able to pry herself free from Blake's sweet juices for a brief moment as she spoke.

"Please master, fuck me from behind like the animal I am! Mate with me and breed me, then my daughter next~!" Whether she actually meant it was unknown, but damn if it didn't work for him. Wasting no time, he suddenly thrusted himself completely in, burying his whole cock into her pussy. Despite being a mother, she was still decently tight. It could have have to do with her sex drive decreasing since she and her husband had gotten too busy. Blake was just glad she had lost her virginity beforehand, he was way too rough sometimes.

Kali gave a quick surprised gasp before eliciting a long and drawn moan from her mouth, enjoying his large cock fill her up. She presumed her previous position with her face between her daughter's legs, licking away the juices and properly eating her out. All of it felt so wrong to Blake, disgusting and cruel, yet she joined Kali in filling up the room in moans. A few spank sounds also added when Roman reeled his hand back and returned it to Kali's ass, almost making it glow red with his hand prints on both cheeks. Same with her hips, his grips on them got tighter and tighter as he continued fucking her, he wasn't as verbal but no doubt he was loving this. Especially when he'd look up and see the obvious blush of Blake, she was slowly easing into what they were doing and seemed to enjoy it like Kali, her hands playing with her beast as Kali stuck her tongue deep into her wet pussy. Collecting all of her sweet nectar into her mouth and swallowing, pushing her tongue deep to get some more. All the while Kali's two fingers on her right hand began thrusting madly into Blake, curling inside to get some more of the tasty fluid. While her left hand was rubbing her clit just as fast. Making Blake's cried louder and louder, her hand tangled in Kali's hair as she pulled her even closer to lick deeply. It didn't take long for Blake to finish, as disgusted and ashamed as she felt, she was still able to cum. Like many times before, both Roman and her mother helping. She yelped loudly as she squirted, firing a long stream right into her mother's mouth. Kali tried to swallow as much as she could, but most of her face was drenched and she couldn't see. Whatever missed her mouth, covered Kali's hair, dribbled down her chin, or even landing on her lower back. Roman noticed and scooped some of it up while thrusting, bringing his finger into his grinning mouth and enjoying Blake's taste. Almost making him envious of Kali, but he could get his taste the next time.

It had been nearly an two hours, all of them coated in sweat, orgasm after orgasm traveling through the kitten's bodies. Blake was slumped on the pillows and was almost passing out, she had a very pleased grin on her face indicating that she had finally broken, giving into desire and finding pleasure from her mother's mouth. But she was still spent, eyes barley open as Kali slowly licked her very sensitive pussy, her tongue feeling very tired now. Her eyes were also closed, mainly because they were still wet, as she tiredly dragged her tongue up and down along Blake's moist folds. Both girls seeming very exhausted. Meanwhile, Roman never faltered. He had the stamina and sex drive greater than most faunas did, pounding away at Kali just as fast as he had started. Only difference now was his lack of hat and a sweaty forehead. His hands assaulted Kali's ass so much the majority of it was red, to the point that it actually hurt for the two of them. So he stopped, but still fucked her senseless. At some point, he was nearing his release finally.

He slowly stopped, before pulling out and placing Kali on her back. She looked confused, before Roman reached forward and pulled Blake next to Kali by her foot. It surely woke her up, before she felt the same confusion as Kali.

"I'm gonna finish, my kitties. But, who should be the once to receive it~?" He never gave up the teasing. They both looked at him, slowly stroking himself as he returned the gaze.

"P-please! In me master! You started with me and I want you to finish in me~!" Kali started, actually meaning what she said as her lust trance was still present. She gave a good response, but he heard nothing from Blake.

"And you little kitten~? How badly do you want my milk~?" He said while staring into her eyes. It took Blake a moment to realize what was actually happening, she rubbed her groggy eyes and looked around. She was laying next to Kali as they laid on the edge of the bed, both of them spread eagle as Roman was deciding whom to finish inside. Noticing all eyes on her, she forgot it was her turn.

"I... I-i want all your... cum master... Uh, please! Please finish in me instead! You didn't get to fuck me at all and I want you inside!" She stated out, reaching down to spread her lips for good measure. But looking at both girls, Roman placed himself between Kali's legs and was pushing in.

"Sorry Blakey, but it didn't seem all that convincing. Don't worry, I'll be sure to make next time all about you~ Now get up and you can help me out differently~" He responded before pacing in and out of Kali, as Blake stood on her knees and waited for the next demand. As Roman began fucking Kali and making her moan, he didn't say anything as he casually leaned forward and pulled Blake into another kiss. She once again winced at the taste of smoke, but her arousal made her tough it out this time, almost making her enjoy it. It didn't last too long, as he pulled back to her breasts more attention. Sucking on each nub as one hand would massage the other mound, making her flip her head back and moan, though not as loud as Kali was right now. It didn't take too long for him to finally cum, wrapping his arms around Blake and kissing her deeply, he gave on final thrust into Kali as his cock pumped her full of cum. His cum filling her up made her cum once more, twitching on the bed as his flow of cum fired into her and overflowed, leaking out of her pussy. He remained inside, giving a few tiny thrusts before pulling out completely. Much more cum out of her and onto the sheets, as she laid still with her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

All the while his lips never left Blake's, giving her a gentle session this time. They passionately made out as if they had been long time lovers, his arms around her waist and occasionally playing with her boobs, while her arms wrapped around his neck and played with his orange locks. The need for oxygen made them tear apart, though not too far as they pressed their sweaty foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes as they panted. Before going right back in again, romantically kissing each other for a good moment before he pulled back fully. His hands didn't leaved, but they had some a few inches between their noses. Of course he was grinning, though she didn't seems o offended by the smug look he always carried, just waiting for his words.

"Damn Blakey, didn't know you were that much into me~ And since you were a great kisser, I'll allow you to do something for me... And her." He nodded to Kali, laying and just watching. Blake gave an eager smile and nodded excitedly, wanting to know her task. He placed his hands on her shoulders and with one quick peck on the lips, he began placing her down to where she was laying on her belly with her head past the edge of the bed. She looked up and was face to face with his flaccid cock. She grabbed it and looked up at him.

"Be a dear and clean me up~? Then you'll have to clean your mommy~" He looked at Kali as she was leaking his cum, she got the idea and blushed. Wasting no time, Blake lunged for his cock with an open mouth and began sucking away, much more enthusiasm this time. She wanted to make him cum, but it was just cleaning and not a blowjob. She dragged her tongue up and around his shaft, collecting as much of his and her mother's cum. It was a strange mixture, but just it had her favourite flavours. She slurped happily and swallowed any juices on his cock, looking at him with her amber eyes she knew he loved, a happy smile on her face. Fake or not, he didn't care. Soon enough, his cock was fully clean from any fluids, though he didn't complain when Blake continued sucking anyway. He had to place a hand on her head to make her stop, he looked at her and noticed how cute she looked with her tongue hanging out.

"You've done good, now for your her treatment~" Blake looked at her mother, when Kali heard his words she got the clue. She sat a bit back up and spread her legs for Blake, spreading her pussy lips.

"See? Now its her turn to get eaten by you, its fair~" He said, pulling back to give Blake some space. Blake got up from off the bed and kneeled at the edge of it, pulling Kali closer and burying her face into her legs, she began furiously eating the pussy she's eaten before, this time trying to extract the cum from their master. She stuck her tongue in deep, collecting as much of his milk and swallowing it. While Roman laid on the bed next to Kali, laying on his side and leaning in to kiss her while Blake ate her out. His hands played with her breasts as they made out, almost the same as he did with Blake, but Kali was much more tired. He took the lead as he explored her mouth with his tongue, they didn't realize how long they'd been making out until Blake cleared her throat. They separated and looked at Blake, she seemed to be waiting.

"Finished?" he asked. She nodded.

"Good, now be a nice kitten and share some milk~" He pulled away from Kali as Blake climbed on top of her, pressing her lips against her mother's as now it was their turn for a make out session. Blake had saved some of the cum and kept it in her mouth, as they began swapping it while they kissed, tongues wrestling with one another as they moaned. When all the cum was gone and swallowed by them both, they pulled back and looked at Roman, who'd been watching with his wicked grin. He chuckled before grabbing Blake and placing her on his left side, they were now sandwiching Roman again, though lying down and naked. They were all very sweaty, tired, and still breathing heavily.

He reached down to pull up a blanket over them all, before wrapping an arm around each girl. They both nuzzled into him and and laid their heads on his chest, finding comfort in his embrace.

"Well now I think its time to get a good catnap~ Nighty night ladies." He said before giving them both a kiss on the forehead, not caring that they'd have to leave in the early morning in time.

The lust and adrenaline had left both their minds, and all that there was left was the shame, regret, and embarrassment. The fact that they had done this was horrible enough, but also had enjoyed it was what really burned. They shouldn't be having to do this, they shouldn't have ever been put in this spot. Doing this constant terrible thing with this terrible man, yet they managed to find pleasing in him. Something about him, no doubt he was charming, but the way he was in every fuck... It almost rattled their brains when they did it. Despite being an evil criminal, he had a nice cock. And absolutely knew how to use it. Still though, he was repulsive, arrogant, rude, and sometimes violent. Whoever this 'Baby Girl' of his was, had to be just as evil as he was. Though the way he keeps phrasing everything, it almost seemed that this partner was actually his daughter. Didn't sound too surprising, it wouldn't be the most sickest thing about him.

And with all these negative emotions and feelings, Blake still couldn't bring herself to completely hate him. She knows she would absolutely hate anyone that had features like him, but it felt impossible. It was evident with the way she kissed him, how greedy she was to please him without being told to, and how she was snuggling with him right now. Her mind was a hurricane of emotions and thoughts, she was too tired to try and contemplate anything. Sighing quietly and adjusting herself in his arm, she tried to rest but found it difficult. After a while of closed eyes and hearing their breathes, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Fast asleep, as was her mother. She had a bit of an urge she couldn't get rid of, she thought it first to be an intrusive thought, but it never left her mind.

Giving into her desires for the last time that night, she leaned forward and gave him a tiny kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Roman~" She whispered before resting her head again. She found it much easier to rest as she placed her head right over his heart, smiling at the sound of it's beats.

 _"Master..."_


	4. Red Head Redpemtion

**Not much to say here, just began writing this right after the Kali and Blake one. I really don't know what to go on about right now, not much has happened. My summer break so far just consist of playing games and getting high, while reading a lot. And if you've been around for a while you'd probably expect me to ramble on about my ex and how terrible I'm feeling, but... Well nothing, not much has changed. I'm still very upset and can't heal without her, but since there's nothing new happening I'll just get on with the story. It's just that things are really boring without her. So, yeah. Still wish I was dead.**

 **This is gonna be Penny x Roman by the by, I couldn't find anything about this ship. No art, no fics, nothing. Looked up a shipping chart and apparently they only have one name, so just stick with the shitty pun. This takes place right after volume one.**

* * *

Roman Torchwick began his day with a sigh, or more of a painful groan. Realizing where he was as he woke up made his anger returned as the memories flooded back in. The breach, the train, the stupid plan... _Her_ plan... Had him end up in jail while they prepped for the next phase, the best part. And he had to miss out on it all. Just stay in the cell until his cue finally came in, nothing but boredom.

The worst part was the cell itself perhaps, if they were going to cut him out from everything he could've at least got a decent room for God's sake! It was just a small hut with a bench that was just enough for him to lay on with bent knees, no sheets or pillows either, just a hunk of wood. The best and most expensive military in the world... Can't provide humane conditions for inmates. At least he was alone, considering he was the only person there he had quiet time. 3 bathroom breaks and 2 meals, wasn't all that bad. He just wished he could be out of the damn room more often, he was the only person there! Wouldn't hurt to spend two guards to watch his moves.

Regardless, he was not thrilled in the slightest. Sure, it was nice and quiet, but still lonely. He hated nearly everybody he knew, except for the one person that's kept him from going insane, his little baby girl Neo. He could handle not being without her for a while, their work made it difficult to be intimate, but not waking up to her sitting on his face or her lips not being wrapped around his morning wood was starting to drive him crazy.

Yes, the criminal was incredibly pent up. The limit to his sex drive was as big as his desire for organized crime. Pervert or not, at least he was loyal to his partner, with an equally large sex drive. And he typically justified his dirty mind with that fact, unlike other sexaholics in the crime business, what usually got them off was nothing compared to him fucking his teenage daughter. At least he waited until she went through puberty, while all the other freaks did worse things under the sheets than he's done in his whole life. And he's taken lives before, just because they would annoy him. So, he went on living with organized crime consuming half his time, and fucking his baby girl senselessly with the other half.

Only bad news was, of course, she wasn't here. Almost made him tear up, all sexual encounters aside, he still loved her deeply as she did him. He couldn't imagine just how frustrated she must've been without her fix of the illustrious 'Torchdick' she deemed it, he was her drug and no doubt she was addicted. He would just get the common cranky attitude and lash out at anybody that tried talking to him. But Neo... Trying to make contact with a sexually frustrated Neo could be damn near suicidal. Even if its Roman himself, she'd pounce and they'd be in the bedroom until faced with starvation. So of course, he took it upon himself to... Ease his frustration. He tried to give himself some 'self-loving' as he called it, but it could never compare to the magic that she worked. He'd even settle for just her hand at this point. The added attention from guards and possible cameras didn't help either, he could break out and use his new 'cane' as a weapon if he probably wanted to.

Nevertheless, he was horny. Bored, ticked off, and sweating for the desire of release.

"This ought to be a more suited punishment..." He heard a voice, nobody really talked around here. Not even the guards that seemed as bored as him, so he automatically knew the voice to be Ironwood's. But he rarely showed at all, only when he closed Roman's cell door for good was when they last had a conversation. And it seemed like he had a friend as well. Goodie.

"I don't understand... I was under the impression that if I were to fully appear as you want me to, I would do what's considered 'normal' for people my presumed age, and social status. Such as social interaction or just simply looking for an entertaining task outside.." The voice of a young girl was heard, she sounded very naive and even innocent. What business did someone like her have with the Atlas military? He'd have to wait and listen.

"Yes... And if we are to keep up this charade and appear how we want them to perceive us, we'll do exactly what 'normal' people would do. They don't see me as your father, which is good. And you're not my daughter either, you're just a skilled and very special girl representing Atlas for the festival. However, I'm still your guardian, charade or not, and I have to be responsible for you like a parent would. Your recent actions have been very out of line and even dangerous. You're not a huntress, and can't be out alone anymore, its a risk. So, this will be your punishment until further notice. I'll brief you when we get there" Every second their voices drew closer, either they were slow as a turtle or this place was much bigger than Roman thought, because they still hadn't reached his cell. Then again it was at the very end. So he had time to think. Just who was this girl and what was Ironwood doing with her? He tried to piece it together, but figured just to wait for the explanation instead.

As soon as he heard footsteps, Roman went into position. Laying on his bench and faking sleep, just to mess with the general. Several unlocking sounds were heard as the door swung open, and the cell gained more light.

"Torchwick! Get up." He demanded in his strict tone, though it didn't intimidate Roman. He slowly sat up and stretched, drawing a long yawn just to be dramatic.

"Oh hello James! I was dreaming of a world where I get better food and less time in this cramped ditch." He said, putting on his signature grin as he looked at them. When he saw the girl, he instantly recognized her. The girl at the docks with the flying swords that destroyed a couple of the cargo ships just on her own. It almost made him shiver, and he would have if he didn't have to keep up with the sarcastic face. Still, seeing her standing to innocently and hearing her just as innocent voice made it hard to believe she was a death machine.

"You can keep dreaming, Torchwick. Though I did come with something that can help ease your pain... You see, simply my young... Protege, here has been acting up and can't be trusted out on her own. So as a form of discipline and her grounding, she would assume the worst thing anyone here could do. Normally it would have to be serving the prisoners, but it had gotten worse when she'd have to be serving you instead. So, she'll be the one to make sure you don't misbehave, brush before bed, and scrub behind your ears." Damn. He was kinda surprised to see Ironwood just as condescending as he could be. But he always had one in the chamber.

"Scrub behind my ears eh? So she'll be there during shower time~?" It was a bit of overkill for a first response, but he was cranky. And wasn't even sure if he said what he said was because he was so horny, or because seeing a girl in weeks triggered something in him. He was waiting for the usual cringed face of disgust he got with every girl he flirted with, but it was almost like she didn't hear him at all. She just looked at him blankly. Ironwood's response however, was immediate and enraged.

"If you so much as touch her, we'll make sure your next cell has a bed in the trash compactor!" He snapped, he would've gotten closer for added affect but the cell really was too small for anyone to stand inside of. He instead raised his pointed finger at Roman's face.

"As long as I get a fucking blanket..." He mumbled, not in the mood to keep up his sarcasm. His defeated look gave Ironwood a smile of satisfaction before looking over to his side.

"Penny, you are to serve and chaperone this man until your punishment is over, make sure he's satisfied and never gets out of line. If anything goes out of control, you will instantly contact me and let me know first. Whatever minor conveniences he may need, you will provide. Understand?" He said while never looking away from her eyes. She simply nodded and responded.

"Yes sir, as you wish." She sounded more like a loyal pet than the death machine Roman assumed her to be. Most likely going to make this fun for him, another toy.

"Good. This will be effective as of now." He said before looking at Roman.

"If you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll be sure to send you off to the nearest public jail where you'll be surrounded by the most vile people in existence, happy to kill a criminal whose had it scott free until now." He tried to get to Roman, but his cocky grin never left. After a stare down, Ironwood left with Penny standing outside the open cell.

"Brilliant..." Roman muttered as he wiped his eyes. When he looked back up, it almost looked like Penny had gotten closer. Her wide eyes and smile almost seemed creepy, before she stuck out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Penny! I'll be taking care of you as you're incarcerated!" She said rather happily despite the very tense air Ironwood left behind. It was awkward for her to randomly spring up like this, as he stuck out a hand and firmly shook hers.

"Yeah, I kinda heard most of everything... Nice to meet you, without the swords." He said before slumping on his bench. Great, his peaceful quiet time was replaced with an awkward and dense teenager. And a cute one at that, if he were single he would've pounced her as soon as Ironwood turned his back. Though, she was just... Weird. Her smile was quite big, despite the tension in the air, it confused him.

"Swords? Oh, yes. I remember you at the docks! I'm very combat ready!" She said with a salute and bigger smile of confidence.

"So I've seen..." He took off his hat as he barely paid attention, trying to get comfy in his uncomfortable seat. Hating how this day was already going.

"So, how may I be of service? Would you like some bottled water? Any dirty laundry need to be cleaned? A bathroom break?" She rambled one, barely giving him a chance to retort. When it came, he responded bluntly.

"No."

"No.?"

"No."

"To what?"

"Everything. I don't want anything. And the only thing I need, is nothing that you could provide."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes."

"Please... I need to show some kind of progress, otherwise my master will be disappointed..." She said, looking down with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Look, kid... I've got only one thing that could make my misery ease up, and I'm sure as Hell you don't wanna provide. God I just wish my baby girl was here..."

"Why? How can this 'baby girl' of yours please you in a way I can't?"

"She does very special things for me that make me feel good, that no other girl really does... Except a drunk Cinder on New Year's..." He muttered the last bit. Trying to give this girl a hint.

"Like what? I understand this place isn't your home and you're an inmate, but I promise to do whatever I can!" She didn't seem to understand what Roman had meant. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, he continued.

"She's a very special person to me, and does special things for me... Sexually." He hated to spell it out to her, obviously it was awkward but she needed to get the message. Her eyes lit up a bit as it seemed to click.

"Oh! She's your mate! I see, and mates initiate the reproductive cycle to repopulate. But why does she do such a constant thing? How many offspring have you conceived already?" Well, it was close enough. She got a portion of it correct.

"No, kid, not that... Yes, it is similar to the 'reproductive cycle' but we don't actually produce any offspring." He was almost ready to punch a wall from frustration. Caused by both his low sexual intake and the idiocy of this girl.

"Ohhh, you mean the pleasures of the flesh?"

"Yes... Exactly. And I doubt you'd be interested or even allowed, so that's why you can't help." He gave another sigh, one of relief that he was done explaining to a teenager that he had sex with his partner like it was the most important information there was.

"I'm well educated in such topics, though I'm most likely not allowed to have any future mate, I can still be of aid. Would you like for me to assist? I would have no issue." She finished, admitting that Roman could freely use her body like it was no big deal. She had no blush or stutter or anything, just looking at him with curiosity for his response. It took him a while to rethink what she said, before replying.

"Kid... You know what you just said right...? Enough with beating around the bush, I'll just say it... I have my lover that I do sexual things with, she and I enjoy what we do but now that we're separated, I haven't been able to get any action. So I've been very pent up and frustrated, and I need release. And you've just offered yourself to help me sexually..."

"Yes" She said bluntly, like she already knew. The huge lack of hesitation or second thought weirded him out.

"And you have no problem with that...?" His interest was peaked suddenly.

"Not at all, if it helps then I'll do whatever is needed."

"And you know exactly what we're gonna do? With each other...?"

"Yes, the act of fornication with no offspring as a result. Purely for the sake of satisfaction."

"Right.. Well I guess we can get started. Just let me know if I do something you don't like, this is all bad enough already..."

"Of course!"

With that, Roman poked his head out the cell door and looked side to side, searching for any bystanders. Seeing nobody, he grabbed a surprised Penny inside and closed the door. Making her straddle his lap, he wrapped his arms around her body and grinned. No doubt he was poking her.

 _'Talk about backfire, James'_

Suddenly his situation had gotten better, he now had a young, cute, and petite girl willing to let him use her. Which he sure as Hell will do, he hasn't had touch like this is too long. Penny gasped in surprised, not expecting him to be so swift.

"O-oh dear... Is this the fornication process?" She finally expressed some different emotion, her change from being so cheerful to flabbergasted was a turn on. He was pretty dim in the cell, but he could sense that she was blushing.

"Yes, and this is going to be us _fucking,_ and this is how it'll go. I'm gonna strip you, put you on my lap, and you're never going to stop riding me until I cum. Now be a good girl and help undo my pants..." With such a cute face and bright green eyes, he'd love to do some foreplay. To see her face with his cock in her mouth, making her gag as he would no doubt be relentless, but he was way too needy. He didn't even think about taking off all his clothing or even her's, he just wanted to do it now. There was no going back once the door closed, even if Ironwood came back he wouldn't stop until she was leaking pumped full. And the cell was too short to really do much else. It took her a while, but Penny was able to finally free the hardened cock of Roman Torchwick. It was throbbing with need, hard and ready to get to action. She felt it in her hand and wrapped her fingers around the member, surprised by everything. This was no doubt her first time seeing someone naked, and she was very inexperienced. She slowly stroked it before commenting.

"My... So endowed, and anticipated.." She looked back at him, as soon as they made eye contact his lips met hers. She again gasped in surprise, eyes widening as the thief stole her first kiss, she slowly melted into it. Eyes closing and giving small moans of pleasure, his lips alone were very pleasing, she moaned even louder as his tongue entered and played with her's. She didn't know how to react, staying still as his tongue explored her mouth and swirled with her's. He pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes, she felt very nervous for some reason. He looked intimidating, but also comforting. Like she genuinely wanted whatever came next, it was evident as her hand stroked him faster. She gave him a nice hand job as the two just stared into each other's eyes, he was still breathing from the long kiss while she didn't seem to need oxygen. Soon enough, their moment of passion ended when both his hands gripped her hips, bringing her closer as he placed her right over his cock and slowly lowering her. His cock was stopped when it met her panties, making him roll his eyes as he forgot about her underwear.

"Move them..." He said, getting greedy.

"Oh... Of course, m-my bad." She said, embarrassed. Her hand went down between her legs and under her dress, she tugged on her panties to the side and lowered herself. She regretted doing it too fast and sudden, as the huge member filling up her insides made her almost scream. She shivered in place, having not learned or experienced this sensation before. As Roman's large member went deeper, getting contracted by her velvety wet walls, he couldn't help but groan at how tight she was. Penny shivered in place, feeling his cock filling her up and keeping her still in place. She leaned forward to rest her head on his chest, taking big breaths. His arms wrapped around her body tightly as he helped her through it. He would've tried to make sure she was fine first, but his dry spell needed to be broken as soon as possible.

So, his hands went to her hips and grabbed firmly, before lifting her back up, then straight down on his lap. Making her yelp, she was caught off guard and still adjusting, but couldn't deny just how great it secretly felt. Her breath hitched when she felt him do it again, but when she bounced down, his hands kept their grip and lifted her back up. Before Penny knew it, she was slowly bouncing up and down the cock of Roman Torchwick. Up and down, slap after slap, she rode him with such euphoria in her mind that her vision was getting fuzzy. Her arms never left his neck, holding onto him for dear life's sake. Trying to stay still on his lap, making sure this newfound and incredible sensation never ended.

As for Roman however, he was doing fairly decent. This wasn't exactly out of the ordinary for him, but being so pent up made it feel amazing after such a long time. He hugged the girl closely, he was still trying to envision Neo. Avoiding seeing Penny's face was easy by just holding her close, but he couldn't help but notice that she was still quite clothed. With his hands going down to grab an ass cheek each, he slowed down her riding to whisper into her ear.

"Lose the top~" He simply said. Something about his demanding tone gave Penny exciting bolts deep in her core, with a smile she began shedding away her upper layers until Roman stopped her at the bra.

"Let me, I love having the honours~" He again whispered, before undoing the girl's bra, tossing it away with the others. She felt obligated to cover herself like she had been taught to cover herself, but it didn't seem right for the moment. When she wanted to look down at them, she saw his face already going forward to take a nipple into his mouth. The feeling made her softly moan again, the sound echoing off the cell walls was music to Roman, and motivated him to keep licking her breasts. Switching between each mound and getting them equally stimulated with his tongue and lips. Soon enough he turned away and just kept sucking on her neck for a while, causing more soft moans to keep coming from her mouth. He held her body close, only this time her bare breasts felt much better against his chest. When he felt that her neck was getting just a bit too wet, he brought his lips to her war again to tease, just for fun.

"How's it feel~?" He cooed, licking her ear lobe when he finished.

"Ah! a-amazinnng~" She whimpered, showing him again just how innocent she was. It was cute, but the kind of cute that made him all the more aroused. Much like Neo.

"Good~" He pecked her cheek once more, saying nothing else. They remained in rhythm, both panting now with sweaty foreheads. His arms held her close but his hands never left playing with her ass. While she never really moved, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck in a romantic gesture, nuzzling into his neck and breathing heavy against him. But soon enough, he could sense his dick throb with the need to finish. He decided to warn her this time, giving her a little spank before whispering.

"I'm getting close! Get ready~!" Again, he would've been more considerate and ask if it was okay to cum inside, but his frustration needed to be relieved.

"W-what...?" Was all she could mutter, confused by what he said. But before she could configure another sentence, Roman grunted and immediately stopped all his thrusting. With a shiver of his own, Roman came inside Penny. Filling her up even more that she already was, shots of his warm seed firing into her body, with some leaking out as well. She slouched over a bit, trying to accept this new feeling, all his hot cum fill her insides, and the droplets down her thigh made her squirm a bit in his arms.

With his orgasm over, Roman relaxed in his spot and sighed happily. Finally being able to get some relief that wasn't from his hand, although he slouched limply, his arms around her body didn't loosed. Not that any of them were complaining, the close and intimate proximity was rather enjoyable. They both stayed quiet for the moment, coming off their orgasmic highs and relaxing in one another's arms, he would occasionally peck her cheek or neck. Making her smile each time.

After a few moments, Roman pushed her back a bit, just enough for some distance between them and he could see her eyes. She looked back into his, green met green, but their facial expressions were opposites. Her nervous and satisfied blushing face met his grinning and sarcastic mug. He leaned in to peck her nose, before talking.

"Well kiddo, your services were very pleasing. But I'm fine for now, plus I think it's bedtime anyway..." He looked over to see there was no more sunlight, showing how lat it was.

"You should be off, but I'll still be here~" He kissed her lips deeply, caressing her face as he did. Before separating, not meeting her eyes as he pulled his pants back on. In fact, Penny could've swore he didn't make anymore eye contact right after that moment, he instantly forgot about her as soon as her usefulness had been over with. Seemed somewhat hurtful to think about, but she didn't want to overthink it. Just make it back before it's too late.

She gathered her clothes after getting off his lap and out of the cell, redressing herself as fast as she could. When she was finished, she turned to see he had already fallen asleep. She wanted to stay a bit for some reason, but couldn't waste anymore time. Closing the cell door and hearing it automatically lock, Penny forced herself to quit looking at his sleeping figure and began walking away. Still feeling his cum soak her panties and dribble down her thighs. Shivering. she whispered to herself.

"Goodnight Mr. Torchwick..."

* * *

 **That was a thing, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Anyway, as for news about me, not much. I know I've been a bit inconsistent with updates, but until about 4-ish weeks ago my schedule was kinda hectic. Aside from getting unbelievably stoned off my ass every so often, I was mainly busy with RTX a few weeks back. I went for all days, had a great time, and I was probably the most shittiest and cheapest cospalyer there. If you went and saw a bad looking Roman with glasses, probably me. Best moment was probably the last day, where I got to meet and hang out with Labinnak and Mangoloo cosplays. Mainly Casey (Ruby) where she was just the funniest and cutest thing ever.**

 **Seriously had the most fun with the all the RWBY cosplay shoots, even going over to the pool for some shots, and all in all it was probably the best thing all summer. But now that its all done with, I might go back to writing on a better rate of updates. I dunno, kinda not feeling a writing mood lately. I usually get too high to focus on most days, and I'm still kinda missing all the fun from RTX. Met some really cool and nice dudes, most of which I didn't actually get their name.**

 **Nevertheless, RTX was fucking awesome, even despite the fact my Neo couldn't make it like she said she would. Then again, she's said a lot of things..**

 **I might start writing again, dunno. See y'all later.**


	5. Bad parents

**Alrighty, time for a not so crack ship. But still one I enjoy. I'm actually not too heavily interested in it, but I can't say I'd complain if it was or ever canon. I see the interaction of these two characters and can notice some kind of chemistry, I still really wanna know how exactly they got together and if their business really was strictly professional. Regardless, hope you're ready again for some mindless smut.**

 **Also, I realize that I've been focusing on this fic a bit more than anything else, its bad enough that I'm not consistent with other stories in the first place. I apologize, I've just been kinda losing a bit of interest in writing for whatever reason. Don't let that scare you though, I'm nowhere near abandoning this site, RWBY fandom, writing, or just fanfiction in general. My life's sorta been on a downward spiral since my breakup, and I don't know how to make it better.** **I'm really sorry if you've preferred some of my other fics instead of this one, its just usually I have ideas or certain prompts depending on the mood or atmosphere. And as usual, everything has gone to shit so I've pretty much forgotten some of the main plot points of my other work.**

 **I kinda assume that this story in particular is just a culmination of everything I specialize in with writing RWBY fics. Love for Roman/Gelato and mindless smut with barely any plot. Which is ironic since its already been a full year since my last actual orgasm... In conclusion, just letting y'all know that inspiration is very scarce for me these days, and I apologize for the lack of updates. I mean my other fic, "A Family Vacation" already broke over a hundred follows in the first month. I don't know how it got so popular so fast, guess people really love Jaune harems, but I'll try to work on that. I'll have to find the same magic from before, since it takes place during spring break and was published before the actual holiday. Same with "Remnant:Origins" Where it takes place during Christmas.**

 **This chapter is heavily influenced by another fic I read about this ship... Kinda almost to the point of being identical. Like I said, inspiration and unique ideas have been scarce, so bear with me. Plus, an artist doesn't steal, he homages. This'll be the last update for a while, I'll work on something else later.**

* * *

The sound of clicking from a door as all its locks were undone and it opened, revealing Roman Torchwick himself. Simply entering one of his hidden apartments, he walked in after a long night of dealing with his 'work'. He sighed, hanging up his coat and hat before sitting on his couch, after a moment he noticed a lack of something. Or someone, to be exact. Normally his daughter/lover Neo would have pounced him, wrapping her body around his like a koala and refusing to let go. While attacking his face with a barrage of kisses, which usually led to sex, which usually lead to him going to bed the moment he came back home. But she was nowhere to be found, no trace or implication was left behind of her presence.

Getting a bit worried, Roman pulled out his scroll to see if there was any message left behind from her, but there was nothing. He was about to call her up, but the familiar clicking sounds of glass that haunted his mind could be heard. Turning his head to the sound, he saw the exact person he was dreading to see.

His boss, Cinder Fall.

Except she was clad in a silk black robe, covering most of her body. Feeling confused enough already, he stood up glaring at her, opening his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"Sshhh..." She just hushed him, in his own place.

"Calm yourself Roman honey, I'm only here with the best intentions..." She spoke to him in that signature sultry tone that at both times terrified him, and turned him on. She slowly walked over to him, a sway in her hips that he caught onto. He thought she was about to hurt him when she raised her hands, but was given more added confusion he felt them rest on his shoulders, it was strange to see this evil woman show affection.

"Roman sweetie, I'm only here to uphold your end of the deal~ You see, you never got to know what your prize really was... A night with yours truly~" Her arms slowly snaked themselves around his neck to pull him closer, until they rested their foreheads together, her hot breath grazing his nervous and still puzzled face.

"But!-" He tried to intervene, but she cut him off again.

"Yes, yes. I'm aware of your... Partner, that you also share blood with... But I didn't come to judge your idea of a reasonable relationship. You don't have to worry about little Neo, she's away at one of the most expensive suites I could find in Vale and you'll be joining her later. Which was where you and I were supposed to be, but I didn't realize you were already romantically involved with someone else before it was too late. But, despite this change of plans, my intentions remain the same~" And with that the leaned in to capture a kiss from him, he tried to protest but to no avail. He typically had a lot of willpower, but arguing with Cinder Fall is never a smart choice. Seeing no choice, he painfully returned the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close and tight against him, as they both kissed rather passionately. Almost giving into desire, he was about to open his mouth a bit wider to allow her tongue inside until she pulled away.

"In case you're still wondering, yes, I did run this by Neo. She's fine with it as long as she can participate the next time~"

"Next time... You're saying you actually want to have sex with me... Another time..?" He was dazed, the fact that she would even kiss him blew his mind. He thought she was the most vile she-demon to walk the planet, a manifestation of evil itself, the kind of girl to completely crush others with no remorse or compassion. Yet, she was planning to make love with him.

"Of course~ Why so confused? I thought you'd want this~" She cooed.

"This still feels wrong but... Why? With me? I thought you hated my guts, I thought we were always at bad blood and I can always feel the negative vibe around you... And you wanna fuck me..?" He was genuinely confused, breaking his sarcastic and sassy character to ask her a real question.

"Why of course~ What? Did you really take everything I said to you seriously? I only strike out at you in front of others to demonstrate dominance, but I can't deny how much I'm attracted to you~ If you really took it all personally, I'll let you have a chance at being the dominant one~" She finished before pecking his lips, waiting for his response.

Seeing no issues so far, he quickly recapped everything. Neo doesn't mind as long as she can join later, Cinder is actually attracted to him, and he was going to spend a vacation at an expensive suite... No conflicting factors popped up, he was set. Grinning, he looked into her eyes with a new look she always wondered about. Pure lust, desire for her body and to be pleasured by her. It made her smile increase, glad that she didn't have to steal his heart with love and romance to make this happen. She just had to ask nicely.

"I think... This is a wonderful idea miss Fall~ I knew working for you would pay off~" He smirked as he closed the distance this time. She instantly returned the kiss when she felt his lips, her arms pulling him tight as they went back to kissing. This time nobody felt forced or nervous, it was just a moment of lust for them both. His arms held her tight as they traveled down to grab her ass through her robe, she was caught off guard as she moaned in his mouth. Letting him have his fun, since she did have something else in store for him. One of his hands went even further down to grab the back of her thigh, lifting it up to wrap around his waist. Soon she could feel his erection in his pants as he grinded against her crotch, this time it was his turn to moan into the kiss. She decided to one up him as she lifted her other leg to wrap around his waist, making him carry her in his arms while their kiss deepened even more. His hands holding her up by her rear, both as support and to cop a feel.

Cinder happily pressed her tongue into his mouth when he opened his mouth more, both their tongues swirling in each other's mouths as their lust for one another kept growing. Normally she'd be the dominant one, fighting for kissing dominance and bossing him around, but now was his time to be in charge. Cinder secretly loved being submissive every once in a while. Their sloppy make out session was so intense and overwhelming that they'd almost forgotten about the need for oxygen, panting heavy as they broke away. Taking a moment to rest foreheads against each other and truly look into one another's eyes, admiring their colour and every little detail.

"Yeah... We're definitely doing this another time~" He said between breaths, happy at the thought of having two sexual partners.

"Of course, just promise to always do a good job~" She whispered, her personal reason of being happy was finally being able to sleep with one of her subordinates.

"With rewards like this, who could fail~?" He joked before leaning in and landing his lips on her neck, licking slowly and sucking roughly. No doubt he was leaving many marks on her skin to claim her as his own. She let all gasps and soft moans escape, craning her neck so he'd have a better angle of pleasuring her neck. She never knew he'd been so skilled, he never bragged about his glorious sexual experiences with his partner like a certain silver haired friend of hers, she would've started torturing him if he bragged about his blonde whore one more time. So she was always wondering just how good Roman was in bed when she came up with this reward, and she couldn't be more pleased with her answer.

At some point, Roman had been so lost in pleasure he didn't realize his sudden loss of footing until they both fell over on his couch with him on top. Though they couldn't complain, as it just made things easier to continue. The moment was just too hot for him to think about going any further, or exploring the rest of her body. Though his hands curiously began undoing her robe to see what laid underneath. He figured she was already naked under her robe to make things easier, but he raised a confused eyebrow when he noticed a black lace bra on. She noticed his expression and remembered what she also had planned, almost forgetting her idea she was so lost in the pleasure he gave. Breaking away, Cinder raised her lips to tell him something.

"Take a seat dear, and just enjoy the view~" She teased, as he got up off from her and sat on the middle cushion. He waited for whatever it was that interrupted their steamy session. But his upset thoughts vanished as soon as she stood in front of him, undoing her robe and letting it fall. His jaw almost dropped too his lap when he saw something he thought he'd never live to view. Cinder had been dawned an incredibly sexy set of lingerie the whole time. He could already tell as she turned when her robe dropped, giving him a nice view of her barely covered rear. She had on yet another black lace fabric, a very thin thong that could've been twine for all he knew. And he felt as if his jaw would've fell to the floor when she bent over forward, making her ass the main focus before her thumbs hooked into the hem of them. Teasingly and painfully slow, she dragged them down to her ankles before kicking them away. She grinned as she could already tell his eyes were glued to her plump ass, she stood still for a moment before turning and breaking him free of his trance. When she turned, his gaze traveled up to really observe her outfit.

Nothing too complicated, but very skimpy. With some transparent stockings and garter belt connected, it was breathtaking. She gave a small chuckle when she noticed he had gave into her charm, she was his finally. Wasting no time, she walked over to him and straddled his waist, this time she was on top as their lips collided the moment they were within range of one another. Tongues instantly finding their mark as they swirled around, while she began grinding against his groin to arouse him more. And that she did, she could already feel her thigh getting poked by his member. Feeling a bit needy, she was about to get off his lap until she gasped in surprise from his hands reaching around to grab her ass. He began playing with each cheek, squeezing them and smirking every time Cinder moaned into the kiss. One of the hands buried in his hair tried to find the outline of his cock and slowly rubbed it, making him moan in return. Getting the message, he let her go and allowed her to undo his pants on her knees in front of him. Her hands made quick work of the button and zipper, as he was already down to his boxers in a couple seconds. She stopped when she saw his tent poking out, licking her lips before asking him.

"Shall I? Or would you like the honours~?" She wasn't even acting or forcing the hint of lust in her voice, she truly wanted him.

"Allow me, m'lady~" He said in a mocking posh voice, making her chuckle before he pulled down the last of his bottoms. His cock sprung out, slapping her forehead and covering one of her eyes from seeing his smile. She pulled back as he gripped the base, holding it up and looking at it. Seeing his erection made her lick her lips in hunger again, she she was quite surprised and relieved to see his manhood finally.

"Is it as you've always imagined~?" Roman teased.

"Oh Roman honey, you might be able to make anybody as small as Neo to always scream your name, but you're with a grown woman now~" She teased in return, though she was pretty sure she was already in love with what she saw. He groaned a bit when she started slowly pumping her hand up and down, before he responded. Grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back onto his lap, kissing her deeply once more.

"Then lets see if I still have what it takes~" He finished with one last peck before placing her down onto her knees, making her at level with his cock. Wasting no time, she slowly licked from the bottom all the way to the top, before swirling her tongue around the head. She gave him a teasing smirk before wrapping her lips around the head, still slowly descending down on his member. Her head paced up and down while keeping eye contact with him, what made him finally flip his head back in pleasure was when she gave him a sexy wink right before going down all the way, engulfing the entirety of his cock down her mouth and into her throat. What surprised him was he met no resistance, gags or coughs, she must've been quite the pro at this. She remained still for a few seconds, not seeming phased at all by deepthroating him before she pulled back completely, a small trail of saliva from her lips connected to his head. She licked away around every side and angle, before deciding to set herself back in his lap.

Their lips instantly connected again as their grinding never faltered, except now Cinder could sense his dick grazing her inner thighs from time to time. It tingled her skin every time she touched him, making her shiver with a newfound sense of desire, something she could barely stand with all the teasing. Since he wouldn't act on the last barrier of clothing, she had to do it herself. Reaching down, Cinder didn't bother pulling down her thong and instead just slid it to the side, Roman broke away as he felt the head slide by her wet lips. Looking down at the close sight before looking back into her eyes, they didn't speak as she raised a hand to softly stroke his cheek, still grinning.

"Ready honey~?" She teased, still keeping herself lifted above his cock, only teasing him with the occasional graze of the lips. But he wasn't feeling desperate yet.

"Whenever you are, dear~" He teased in response, before grabbing her hips and slamming her back down, this time finally penetrating her warm and wet pussy, making them both groan in immense pleasure. They both remained still for a moment, taking the time to enjoy their embrace before Cinder slowly started grinding her hips, making him feel every movement inside her. With another groan, he lifted her back up, to only press her back down. He repeated this action, getting faster every time she came back down until she was finally riding him. She then took lead by bouncing herself on his lap, their skin slapping against each other loudly as she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself still and nestle her face into his broad chest.

Finding their places. they both remained in their comfortable spots as they fucked. She knew she couldn't have him, but if she knew he was this good before he met Neo she would've been his master in more ways than one. It was a shame, knowing she couldn't be doing this with him as often as she wanted, so she had to savior this moment as much as she could. Cinder looked up from his chest to see his eyes shut tight in pleasure, making her smile at how amazing she could make him feel and react. She brought her lips into the crook of his neck to lightly kiss, making him shiver every time from her soft lips. She then whispered into his ear, deciding to play submissively just for Roman.

"Yes baby~! Don't stop!" She said, trying her best to sound innocent and needy, something she wasn't really but she knew he loved hearing it. He grinned at her words, before responding with his own sweet nothings.

"Don't worry, I won't dear~" It still felt weird to be doing this, knowing that Neo already knew what he was doing. But he couldn't deny he once had eyes on the sultry brunette, fantasizing about a moment like this to happen.

She smiled from how reassuring it was to hear, kissing his neck a few more times before planting a deep lip-lock with him again. Her moans went into the kiss, as she grabbed his wrist and tried making his hand down between their bodies to rub her clit. He caught on, finding her sweet spot right above where he was fucking her, rubbing her clit as fast and hard as he could. She broke the kiss and flipped her head back in response, not expecting such rough and quick movements from his skilled fingers. It was so surprising, she hadn't notice her end reaching soon, as a low heat built in her core and her breathing irregular, her movements without rhythm.

Roman could detect the signs of her approaching orgasm, and couldn't deny his own getting closer. Making haste, he grabbed her hips and flipping her over onto her back with him on top. The suddenness of it made Cinder yelp out when he did it, her eyes wide as she felt him above her. He continued his thrusts, pumping madly into her as he nuzzled his face into her neck, both hands stimulating her breasts. Realizing the change of position, Cinder wrapped herself around his body and locking his waist with her legs. No doubt she wanted all of him inside, as she cried out with her orgasm finally taking over. Spasming in place as she squirted against his waist, and hugging his neck tightly.

His end was just as dramatic, her vaginal contractions around his cock was enough to push him over the edge and release himself. With the help of her legs, he pushed himself closer with one last rough thrust. He groaned through his teeth as his throbbing cock fired all spurts of cum deep into her womb, as he felt himself twitch in place from just how amazing she felt. His face buried into her cleavage as he rode off his orgasmic high for as long as he could, occasionally licking around a breast or giving a weak thrust back into her. She loved it when he did, giving her minor twitches every time he slowly grinded their waists. As they both came down from their respective highs, Roman used the last of his strength to grab her once again and flip them over. Cinder laid motionless and allowed him to do whatever, she was so spent and satisfied he could've started fucking her again and she wouldn't care.

Opening her eyes for the first time in a while, she looked around to see what exactly was happening. She just saw Roman laying on his back with a satisfied smile on his face. Getting the idea, she smiled in return, placing a gentle peck on his lips before yawning and nuzzling into his chest again. They both lay there, enjoying the aftermath and all that came with it, especially the silence. Feeling a bit uncomfortable from how their bodies were sticking to each other due to sweat, Cinder tried shifting a bit but soon felt the trickle of his seed roll down her thigh. Shivering, she decided to just let herself be until she then felt both his arms snake around her back, hugging her close.

"I'm not sure if Neo mentioned it, but I hate sleeping alone..." He mumbled tiredly. His new tired expression made her giggle at how cute it was, and she had no problem with his suggestion.

"I'm not leaving you baby~ I also prefer a partner or two to sleep with, though I feel that Mercury and Emerald may have already started without me." She finished before kissing him again. It was weak and not as intense, but still very passionate. Returning the kiss, Roman multi-tasked as he grabbed the sofa shawl and pulled it over their bodies. Their legs intertwined as she rested her head on his chest, with his hands going down to cup her ass and remain there.

All the while his semi-hard cock never pulled out, making the majority of his seed stay deep inside. Not that Cinder had a problem with it. Soon enough, they both felt their exhaustion catch up as their eyes closed from drowsiness, slumber finding them. As they both lay there in one another's loving embrace, they both couldn't help but have similar thoughts.

 _'Cant wait to try this with Neo...'_


	6. Dust till dawn

**And we're back to this one, been a while. But aside from getting baked off my ass, writing is one of the only things I have to do these days. And I still haven't forgotten about Roman, well I don't forget about a lot anyway.**

 **I figured I may as well complete team RWBY, I don't know why I pushed aside Weiss but now it's her turn. I also figured she was the one not getting a break in my my other fic, 'Not So Innocent Adolescents'. So I hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

The heiress to Schnee dust company, Weiss Schnee herself, sighed in frustration as she sat down on the locker room bench. Yang had left earlier, too angry to even shower and dress out. Possibly busy punching trees and anybody that got in her way. While Weiss just left herself seething in her own anger.

Their fight against Neon and Flynt, had resulted in them losing. They had no idea how, those two clowns were somehow faster and three steps ahead the whole time. All the taunting mind games had got to them, Yang's semblance with her anger was powerful, but it was still like a blind rage. She wasn't able to see the loss coming.

And now, their team wasn't going to make it to the finals. But that wasn't the most frustrating thing for the heiress, no, something much worse. She still didn't even know how she got herself in this situation, of all people why her? What kind of monster would set this deal?

"Well done ice queen, I'm impressed~" She froze. There was no way, he couldn't be here. Turning to the sound of the voice, Weiss' fear was confirmed as she saw none other than Roman Torchwick appear from the shadows. Slow clapping sarcastically with his trademark blunt in his lips as he grinned at her.

"What are you doing here?!" She just about screamed at him, which wasn't very wise since they were in a locker room. As he winced from the sudden loud noise, he dropped his blunt and stepped on it before speaking.

"Trying not to go deaf is one thing… But I think you know why I'm here princess~" His smirk returned as he leaned against a locker. Enjoying the sight of Weiss shuffle around in her mix of confused emotions, shock and fear were the more obvious.

"B-but… Right now? How'd you even get in here?" She stammered out questions, still confused as to why he was here. Roman Torchwick, the criminal mastermind, and as far as the public knew, the only evil they need to worry about. After his arrest all seemed peachy for the students, assuming he and other criminals were done for.

But when Weiss received an anonymous message on her scroll that she couldn't trace, she knew something was amiss. She would've asked others for help, but the message specified that she never told anybody. No detailed threat was given, but it was enough to scare her, so Weiss just complied. And she regrets doing so…

* * *

 _Tugging on her trench coat, Weiss walked in place again and again. The only coordinates she was given was to be at the same docks, where she and her friends had saw Sun for the first time. It was getting closer to early morning, making her exhausting slowly increase. Her patience was being tested to no end, almost making her think this whole thing was pointless._

 _Until finally, a boat came into sight. Nothing as big or fancy as the giant ships that come through, but still large enough to have an indoor cockpit. Pulling into one of the docks, the door for the driver opened to finally reveal who sent her the message. With nothing but a lit smoke being the only thing she saw, the figure stepped out and was illuminated by the pale moonlight._

 _Torchwick, his smirk arrogant as ever. He looked Weiss up and down, taking in her shocked face._

 _Before she could get a word in, he raised his hands in the air and spoke._

 _"I don't have a lot of time Ice queen, so I'll get to the point. I've been stealing a lot of dust from your daddy's company, probably to the point of obsession some might say. However, I've been tracing all sources and transports until I've finally found your huge ass home. Pretty big for a family of 5." He finished, seeing her mind click in realization that he knew about her exact family members. Her face a representation of pure surprise at this point._

 _"That's right, I'm aware of your siblings as well. Everything to your servants to the blueprints of your whole house. Now, I'm not willing to get dangerous as a way of ransom. I've just been so bored being a reserved piece in a jail cell, so I'm just having a little fun. Let's make a wager shall we? If you can help your team advance in that stupid tournament, I'll leave you alone forever. But if you lose, well… I'll tell you later. Just don't try anything funny. Like I said, I know where your home is and I can ask just about anybody in the White Fang if they'll want to blow it to Hell, and they wouldn't hesitate. And don't even think about your security, I have the schematics to the whole joint. So, there's the deal. See ya around princess~" And with that, he went back inside his boat and disappeared into the night. Leaving a shivering Weiss behind._

* * *

And here she was, the heiress of one of the most richest companies in the world under the thumb of a criminal. Said criminal just casually sat on the bench next to her, Weiss would've jumped off as a show of revolt towards him, but her fight rendered her body sore and tired. It didn't matter, he was in control anyway.

"I have a friend that can work with illusions, I was practically invisible on my way here." He answered, kicking off his shoes and placing his scarf in one of them. Making a show of relaxing in front of the very tense girl.

"I see…" She trailed off, she knew why he was here. He had told her what the wager was if it were in his favour, but she didn't know how it would start.

"Well princess, no point in beating around the bush. I took care of the locks but it that won't stop some people from needing to use this place… You ready~? He asked as he leaned closer to her, she hadn't even noticed he discarded his coat.

"C-can't… Can't this wait? Just a bit…? I wanted to shower…" Weiss answered, hoping it would be able to buy her time.

"Excellent! We can kill two birds with one stone and do it there!" He was quick to respond, almost as if he was planning all of this. While Weiss could only blush, not realizing her attempt of escaping the situation only made it worse.

"I-I… But-"

"Hurry up now! I'm sure you'd like to get this over with anyway, I'll help you get rid of the dress if that helps~" He teased, blowing some air to her ear just to mess with her. All it did was make her jolt and finally stand, blushing even more now as she realized there was no out. Sighing in shame and defeat, Weiss hesitantly slid out of her coat. Letting it drop to the floor while kicking off her boots, every second lasted for eternity as she stripped in front of Roman.

Who in turn started stripping, although with a lot more enthusiasm and anticipation. His clothes were in a neatly folded pile, while her's were thrown about, as she was too distracted to consider being proper. As the two finally got naked, Weiss' hands were quick to cover herself as she looked away. Her embarrassment going through the roof as she wasn't even able to give him a pacing glance, despite how curious she was to check him out.

Shaking her head, Weiss was angry at herself for such intrusive thoughts. It must've been all the exercise from fighting she figured, before finally walking over to the showers with Roman behind her. No doubt checking out her uncovered she approached one of the nozzles and turned on the water, they waited for the water to heat up. She was still facing the wall until she felt one of his hands grab her ass, making her spin and glare at him.

"H-hey!" She tried to start, but knew there was no point fighting. As he was already leaning closer, and pecking her lips quickly without a word. As he pulled away, their foreheads rested against one another.

"Relax princess, I'll go soft on you~ Call me a monster all you want, but I'm a huge romance at heart." He replied with another gently kiss, his words somehow making Weiss feel reassured. Almost as if she was hoping for him to say that.

"Okay then…" She mumbled, not sure how to continue. But with a grin in response, he brought her in for another kiss. Much deeper this time, as one of his hands cupped her cheek and the other ran down her hair. His kiss was just one of passion and gentle loving, not pure lust like she assumed. Deciding to not resist anymore, Weiss accepted his kiss and found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. As surprising as it was to her, she was more concerned with returning his affection.

Their make out session went on simply enough, a few moans escaping her mouth but with no shame this time. Weiss didn't even know why she felt so loved and safe the moment his arms went around her body to hug her closely, she didn't even mind his own hard member pressed against her belly when they embraced. But what finally did make her hesitate, was the feeling of his hand grabbing her ass again. She didn't jump away like before, but broke the kiss when she gasped in surprise.

"Still sensitive~? C'mon, you just spent the last couple minutes making out with little old me and you can't handle it? I mean, look at what's already going on down here~" He whispered, confusing Weiss with his last remark until his hand found its way between her legs. Before she could intervene, a loud gasp left her lips as soon as his fingers began rubbing her lips that were already wet and dripping. She blamed it on the sweat, but there was no denying her arousal.

"Mmm… Roman~" She whimpered, unable to speak as she was being played with, not minding it as much as she thought she would.

"Yeah, you're already hot. Same with this water…" He motioned to the shower that had been warming up, the room slowly getting steamy and even difficult to look around.

"Come princess, we don't have a lotta time. Just hold onto me and I'll take care of everything~" He cooed into her ear before kissing her again, receiving immediate return as he did. Roman was about to play with her with his tongue, but she already beat him to it when he felt hers enter his mouth. Not that he was complaining, their tongues wrestled with one another as Weiss felt his strong hands lift her by her hips, pressing her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Either to bring him closer or to stay still, she wasn't sure. She hadn't even noticed she was grinding against his pelvis until she heard him quietly moan.

"Eager are we~?" He teased, kissing down her neck with added licks and sucks to her skin. Making her moan freely and loudly as she wanted. It was music to his ears.

"P-please… Give it to me.." She begged, no longer able to superes her burning desire.

"As you wish…" He replied, before moving them under the shower. Making them both shiver from the sudden rush of water, until they both relaxed from how hot it was. Roman then reached down between their bodies to take hold of his cock, before aiming it into her entrance, then plunging himself completely into her pussy. Making the girl scream, her innocence had long withered away through years of rigorous training. But her tightness from never having something inside her before was undeniable as even Roman found it difficult to move inside.

"Ngh… Wait.." She whimpered, trying to adjust to the feeling of being stretched, he was honestly so much bigger than she imagined a man could be, not that she had much experience anyway.

"Of course princess~" He teased, remaining her still to let her get used to the sensation. Giving her face tiny kisses in the meantime, he was pecking her neck until she had spoke up again.

"Okay, I-I'm ready… Just do it." She whimpered, anticipation heavy in her voice. Without a word, Roman pulled his hips back until he thrusted right back in, causing Weiss to moan again. Though with more pleasure this time, as he could feel her legs pull him even tighter inside. Soon enough, he started a slow pace, in and out of the girl he went, getting lost in the pleasure of her tight warmth. The warm water running down both their bodies also helped ease any tension, making it much easier for Weiss to take Roman with every thrust.

At some point his lips were on her neck, making sure to suck closer to her shoulders so she could cover any bruises. While his hands then reached down, hoping to finally grab her perky ass without her resistance. To his relief, she didn't fight it. In fact, Weiss seemed to moan louder when she felt his large hands grab each cheek.

"Faster!" She beckoned, no longer caring about keeping up the facade of not being interested, nor any care for her image of being professional. Without a word, Roman complied to her demand and started pounding faster, skin slapping against skin loudly as the heiress was fucked by the criminal.

His mouth then went to hers, as pleasurable as it was to her her loud moans all because of him, Roman was hoping no one would hear as he kissed her. Her moans didn't stop when they kissed, but she still tried her best to return the loving. As their tongues swirled for a good moment with her hands buried in his orange hair, Roman tried his best to pull back.

"Hmm… Princess, I'm getting, ngh! Close~!" He struggled to say through pleasured grunts, finding the snow angel's pussy to be so heavenly gripping around his cock he could barely speak. But that didn't stop Roman from pounding as hard as he could, taking the wet floor into caution as they made love.

"Do it~!" She all but yelled, her hand was rubbing furiously at her clit, bringing her closer. As Weiss neared the edge, all it took was Roman to start sucking one of her nipples once more to finally get Weiss off. She screamed once more, tightening around his shaft as he gave a final thrust as he filled her up completely with his hot cum. Making the girl shiver as the waves of her orgasm passed through her body like electricity, all the more pleasing with the sensation of his warm seed flooding her womb.

After a few minutes of panting and jolts of pleasure, Weiss opened her eyes finally. She looked up at Roman, only to meet with his face getting closer and capturing her lips, making her smile into the kiss she happily returned. It wasn't full of lust like their previous ones, it was a kiss of passion and loving reassurance to calm her down. And it worked instantly.

"Well I'll leave you to your own devices, see ya around ice queen~" He cooed into her ear, before kissing her cheek goodbye. Weiss was placed gently down onto the shower floor, finding that her legs were barely working. She silently watched the orange haired thief get dressed and walk out with no words said.

As Weiss got dressed after her legs began functioning again, she found something in one of her pockets. Digging it out, she saw it was a piece of paper with a number on it. All it said was _'For when you need to feel amazing again'_

She figured it was Roman, not surprised he was interested in this not being a one time thing.

But what surprised Weiss was she felt the exact same. That number would be called only a few days later.


	7. Honour among thieves

**Kinda confused on why I never wrote this any sooner, considering I used to be ship this pairing for a short while. I really only get into some ships whenever I see any other type of display of it, usually art, other fics, or even cosplay.**

 **Hell, I kinda got into the whole Tinder ship (Taiyang x Cinder) just because of that joke in chibi. It was enough to peak my interests. Anyway, there's not a lot for this pairing so I never really thought of it much. A few art pieces maybe, but usually by the same artist.**

 **I just got done with Weiss on the good side, now time for a baddie to fuck another baddie. This story doesn't have a lot of other villain ladies I realized, and it started to feel like a collection of blackmail or even non-con scenes so I switched it up. Hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

Emerald loved Fridays. Not for a variety of different reasons, always the same reason. Even though nothing changed much, it was something she always looked forward to. And having the weekend off from Cinder's evil schemes was just the start of it.

When she had first joined Cinder, she hadn't thought she was just the first member of a new faction of underground criminals just barely in her league of skill. The second was the insufferable Mercury, the one person she hates the most, but also unfortunately spends the most time with. His constantly annoying and snarky attitude added with his sarcastic and sometimes even childish personality almost made Emerald dread days. Not in any depressive manner, no, she just knew unless Mercury was sick or hopefully dead, that meant another day of him pissing her off while trying to impress her boss.

But she was later introduced to another key member of Cinder's team, the true epitome of what it means to be criminal mastermind, Roman Torchwick. At first, it wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows. In fact, she downright hated him. Even though he came off as a waterdowned version of Mercury, even that in itself isn't a good personality trait. He was just as sarcastic and sassy, but still had a unique charm he liked to flash.

Maybe it was the expensive clothes, the unbreakable need to always look good at every time of day, the jokes that would make her genuinely laugh, or even the flirtatious attitude that he used on both her and Cinder. But Emerald found herself recognizing the charm, not quite hooked, but still noticed.

It was at some point when he knocked on her door asking for his lighter back that their relationship began to steer elsewhere. He was calm, collected, and straight to the point. It was almost like watching an actor not in character, changing back to their usual self and acting human. The only reponses she thought of were passive remarks on him, but she knew it wasn't appropriate. When he left, Emerald was left into heavy thinking. Pondering the true persona of Roman Torchwick, yearning to know more about the man.

* * *

Which is where Emerald found herself now, on much better terms with the thief. Just glad to be back at their warehouse hideout. Her thoughts on why she loved Fridays in particular were halted as she heard a knock on her door, making her spring right out of her bed the moment the sound waves made way to her. She smiled more giddy than an excited child as she opened it as fast as she could, only to frown as her happiness melted.

It was Mercury, of course.

"What do you want Merc?" She said as she flopped back onto her bed, her day almost ruined and disappointment immeasurable.

"Just bored, like you. But if you're waiting for your boy toy to show, I'll leave… Unless you want me to join~" His laidback attitude was too much sometimes. But what made Emerald stammer a bit was his mention of a boy toy, did he know…?

"What are you even talking about? I don't bring airheaded horny students back here, like you and that bimbo." She spat, hoping that remark would've been enough to make him leave. But that usually never happened.

"Jeez Em, did I catch you during your nap? Anyway, don't act dumb. I can tell when someone else has had some action. I'm just upset it couldn't have been me." He said with a playful tone of sounding hurt.

"Merc, I'm not fucking anybody… At Beacon."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No… That last part. What'd you say about Beacon?" He said, his voice growing a bit more excited as he caught onto her little slip of the tongue.

"I... Nothing. I'm not bringing anybody here for a cheap fuck, is all... I'm nowhere near the kind of perv that you are." Emerald said, hoping to change the subject.

"No… You said you weren-" He was about the interrogate the Hell out of Emerald until a ringing from Mercury's scroll could be heard from his room, making his eyes widen as he ran out to go answer. Mumbling something along the lines of 'that's Yang's ring!'

Of course, it was just another mind trick. She needed him to leave, because she just didn't want him near, but mainly because today was Friday. All other days she would've put up with his shit, but not Fridays. She was about to pull out her scroll and send a text, until a slow clap could be heard outside her room, making Emerald freeze until the mystery person made themselves seen.

In walked Roman, the person she was just thinking about. Well, until Mercury stepped in that is. He walked into Emerald's room, putting out his smoke into the ashtray she had in her room. He visited enough times for Emerald to just go out and steal buy one for him.

"Great trick Emmy, her didn't even stop to chat with me." He joked as he praised Emerald. What was different about him was just the lack of coat, scarf, and hat. Whenever the day's work was done, he liked to slip out of his signature outfit and just relax in his shirt. But what was different this time, was a duffle bag hanging from his shoulder, Emerald could guess what it was filled with.

See, Roman and Emerald had developed a certain game for themselves as a little staple in their friendship. After being able to make peace and find peace in one another, they were already at the point of having little inside jokes and games. One that did weekly, was a little competition on who could be the better thief. Ever since their little pickpocket moment after the kill of Tuckson, they elected to keep of with that particular skill. So, every Monday they started a contest on the amount of wallets they could steal from any poor sap from the city. Emerald thought she had the main advantage because of her semblance, but Roman did make a good point, he was a professional. Having a lot more experience than her made for good competition. Which is why this game was so fun, but the end results were always the main focus for Emerald.

Dropping his bag on her bed, he just looked at her with a smirk.

"Open it."

Ane she did, her jaw almost dropping in shock from the sight. Emerald was welcomed to the sight of a diverse number of wallets of various designs, to the most expensive looking mini purses. It was the most impressive raid he's had so far, more than he's ever had. She figured the duffle bag was just needed to hold a few, but the whole thing seemed necessary to carry them all. She didn't need to dig deeper, there was clearly a show of score here.

"What? Not gonna show me your score~?" He teased, no doubt with a very high and mighty tone.

"Shut up…" She grumbled, knowing there was no point in showing her loot. She had about 20 wallets at most, she even snuck in a few old ones on occasion, just to guarantee victory. But all she had was no comparison to his winnings.

"Oh cheer up sweetheart~ You may have failed but you'll get it next time... Maybe." He said while sitting next to Emerald, lifting her chin with his hand and making her look into his green eyes as he smiled when he saw her red ones.

The end results of every Friday's tally up score was typically always the same, just done differently depending on who won. Something both Roman and Emerald had admitted with one another as their platonic friendship blossomed, was the truth about their massive libidos. Both of them combined had a sex drive that could last weeks, and they both found a compromise on how to settle their desires. Whenever Roman's pink haired daughter was busy playing dress up for Cinder's plan, and whenever Emerald's go to for sex choice Mercury was being too much of an annoying asshole, they both agreed to help out one another. And right now, those two factors were happening. Neo was off unwillingly helping Cinder, and Mercury had been too big of a pain in the ass for Emerald to let him tap said ass.

So, here they were. Making a game they ended in sexual relief for them both, the rules were simple really. Whoever won, got to be orally served first before they fucked. That's right, they were official fuck buddies. But only once a week. Not that either of them minded, enough distance was needed to make sure things didn't go weird.

Emerald couldn't help but smile back, she really was attracted to the man. He may have been older, smelled like a mixture of gunpowder, cheap cologne, and smoked herb, and was incredibly sarcastic. But he was still different. Both leaned forward, a gentle kiss ensued as the familiar sensation of each other's lips against each other pleased them. As they made out, Roman began to lie back with Emerald on top. She started to get comfy in his embrace as she cupped his face, the kiss intensified as tongue was introduced, with Roman's hands traveling south to start groping her ass. Causing the green haired thief to moan into his mouth.

A slow grind initiated between them, his erection poking from his pants rubbed her groin, no doubt dampening her panties in the process. As they pulled away for breath, Roman was immediately at her neck, giving passionate sucks to her skin and making her moan loud freely. As he did, Emerald returned the favour by kissing his neck and down his collarbone. She loved to hear his own moans whenever she worked her magic, it gave the girl confidence that she was doing a good job. It was also fun to hear him struggle to muffle himself. When she reached down his chest and met his shirt, Roman took it upon himself to sit up and take it off. She had seen him stark naked many times before, but Emerald always blushed whenever she saw just how fit and toned his body was. Not exactly model status but his muscles couldn't be denied.

"See something you like, Emmy~?" He teased, not remembering that he's already said that line more times than she could remember. Normally she'd roll her eyes and continue, but today she was in a good mood.

"Yes actually, I do…" She answered completely honestly, she love being able to be honest with someone, not just a short talk with snide remarks. Though her honest answer seemed to confuse Roman as he raised an eyebrow, he just leaned in and brought her in for another loving kiss. As they made out again, Emerald thought back to how she analyzed his style of sex. Even though they weren't lovers with immense feelings for each other, he was always so passionate and caring, making sure she got to finish first. If he was this loving with a girl he didn't even love, Emerald couldn't even imagine how lucky Neo was.

Pulling away, she pecked his nose rather cutely before going back to kissing her way down his abs. He chuckled before laying back down, letting her do as she pleased. As she kissed her way down his belly button, her hands were already working on his pants. Pulling them down along with his boxers just enough to let him free, Emerald grabbed and stroked the cock she was so familiar with at this point. She started with giving it a couple pumps with her hand to get him fully expanded, before sticking her tongue out and giving a very teasingly slow lick up to his tip from the base. She loved to hear his groans. She kept licking around the body of his shaft until it was evenly coated with her saliva, before taking the head into her mouth, already going further down. She made sure her tongue was still involved, swirling around his tip as she sucked him off happily. She then noticed the feel of his hand on her head, making her smile as she felt his hand stroke her hair and massage her scalp, the sensation only encouraged the girl to keep going as she pushed herself completely down. Engulfing the entirety of Roman's cock down her throat, before pulling away to reveal his cock was completely coated slick. She smiled before giving the tip a little kiss.

"You're certainly getting better, unless you've been practicing with Merc~" He joked.

"Yeah right, he wishes he was big enough to reach my throat." She joked in return, maintaining eye contact as she kept jerking him off. As a couple groans escaped his mouth, she pulled away and starting stripping as fast as she could. Wishing she had discarded them earlier. Her top came off easily, considering how skimpy it was as her breasts jiggled freely. Her chaps took a while to untie, angering Emerald that she had to make Roman wait. But looking over at him, she saw he was stroking himself at the sight of the girl getting naked, probably turned on by the show. As an idea popped into her mind, Emerald smirked like a little devil.

She then got up from her bed, confusing Roman until she slowly bent over, letting her nice rear end be the only sight for him as her tight pants only complimented the view. She then unbuttoned her pants, before pulling them down at an agonizing speed just to tease him. Hearing his groan from frustration only turned her one more, giving her the feel of control despite the fact she lost this week's wager.

It may have been a couple seconds for her pants to come down past her ass, but it felt like hours to Roman who only sped up his stroking as more of her body was freed. It almost looked like she was wearing nothing from how much skin was revealed, but as she turned to face him again he noticed she was wearing the tightest mint green thong he's ever seen her wear.

"Damn, you might as well wear mint flavoured floss if that's what you're gonna wear~" Although that remark was apart of his typical teasing, it gained an honest laugh from Emerald, making him feel proud.

"If it did, I wouldn't be surprised if you or Mercury would actually use it…" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Probably just Merc, I'm not that kind of perv." He said as Emerald slowly approached him, straddling his waist and leaning down to kiss him deeply once more. His arms wrapped around her body again, his hands were still patient for her to make the first move even though they were so close to the final step. It wasn't until they seperated that Emerald decided to get the show on the road, sitting up and moving her thong to the side with one hand as the other reached down to hold his cock still, as she slowly descended on it as he filled her. Despite the amount of times they've already done this, Emerald still gasped from how his long and hard cock stretched her.

Sinking down to the base, Emerald took a moment to just mewl and moan in delight, a high smile across her face as she began to bounce on her own. Roman's hands gripping her hips shortly after, helping the girl maintain balance as she began to bounce faster and harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in her room joined with the sounds of her moans she didn't even try to silence. The only moments she wasn't crying out in extreme ecstasy were whenever she bent back down to kiss him deeply and let their tongues wrestle about before pulling away, usually nuzzling her face into the neck of her fellow thief.

Roman himself was having just as much fun, his own moans much quieter than Emerald's however. His hands traveled as freely as she allowed, which was pretty much anywhere. Squeezing her breasts whenever she didn't expect it brought out surprised moans, while grabbing her ass brought moans of extra pleasured. Whenever a hand slapped a cheek, her voice almost reached the point of squeaking as if she were going through puberty again. It all made Roman chuckle to himself and smile, the inner sadist coming out as she writhed around on top of him.

But as she kept bouncing, Roman noticed her moans changed to ones that signaled her release. It wasn't hard to catch onto, less screaming and more heavy hitched breathing that announced her orgasm was building up. He wasn't far from cumming either, he could only last so long. Pulling her sweaty body against his, Roman brought his lips closer to her ear.

"E-emmy… Getting close~!" He whispered, before nibbling at her ear lobe. She shivered as she felt his teeth, before moaning out her own response

"Me too! Fuck~!" She cried out before she suddenly tightened around Roman's member, convulsing spastically as she came. Roman joined right after, grunting in pleasure as his cock fired shot after shot of his warm jizz right into her womb and flowed out over both their groins. As Emerald's orgasm ended and her movements calmed, she laid back on Roman as she snuggled him, riding off the short waves of pleasure from the aftermath. She slowly felt herself grow drowsy, not realizing they had been at it for nearly an hour, she almost passed out with her head on Roman's chest until she felt him peck the top of her head.

Looking up, she saw his eyes looking down at her, a look of satisfaction in them. Both leaned in, sharing a tired kiss before she rolled off of him. As good as it felt to be so close to him, Emerald was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable from all the sweat.

Sitting up, Roman stretched before getting off Emerald's bed and redressing himself. Though he did exclude the shirt, either he was just hot, or trying to tease her, she didn't know. When feeling returned to Emerald's legs, she got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him as his arms pulled her closer by her waist.

"Try to keep it fair next time, okay?" She asked when they separated.

"No promises sweetheart~ But one thing, Cinder told me Neo will be here tomorrow and the rest of the week. Sooo… I hope you have Merc on speed dial." He said before walking out, Emerald's eyes on him before he was completely out of sight. Plopping back onto her bed, Emerald relaxed in content and satisfaction, feeling glad her completely platonic friend had fucked her brains out.

She really loved Fridays.


	8. Fashionistas

**This also a pairing that ever occured to me as well, never thought much about it. Mainly because I'm not exactly the biggest Coco fan. At least the way this fandom portrays her, which usually happens with most characters. Reading a lot of fics and looking at different fanart typically changes my opinion on characters as opposed to the actual source material, which I kinda hate.**

 **Most of the fans made Coco out to be some super sassy dominant girl that just always needs to have her way, and I hate the extra aggressiveness she's given. It almost feels like she's meant to be a new Yang, but just not as cool or sexy, and doesn't tease the right way.. There can be only one, and I usually hate the super attached relationship she has with Velvet, almost like she just needs to be in control.**

 **Regardless, to make sure y'all know how differently I prefer to view Coco, this will be another AU like the Candy Cane chapter. Based off another fic I've read a long time ago but could never find again, totally original fic here.**

* * *

Walking onto the set, Roman looked around and whistled as he observed all the detail. He was impressed, they had really come a far way from a simple video camera and a mattress. He had been apart of the industry ever since this company started, and was just glad to make this dream happen.

He was an actor in the adult film business, reaching the point of being a well known star in the various videos he's been in. And now, he was ready for his next scene. Walking around, he found the same director who's been around since day one, his friend Ozpin. Sitting comfortably behind some cameras in his chair as he read through some sheet on a clipboard.

"Hey Oz! We almost to shoot? Getting kinda late." He approached the man with a smile, causing Ozpin to look up and smile at his friend.

"Oh, hello Roman. Yes, we're getting closer to starting the scene. We just need to make sure everything is in perfect order. Lights, sound, set, boring stuff you actors don't have to deal with. Speaking of that, I was just re-reading over the resume of the new actress you'll be working with in tonight's scene, Coco Adel. If you two haven't met yet, now might be the chance to do so." He said before reading again.

"Well where is she?" He asked with peaked curiosity, eager to meet the newbie.

"In the green room, with all the other women you've fucked so far." Ozpin joked.

"Goodie, and she'll be apart of that club soon."

With that, Roman made his way back to green room to meet the new girl. As he did, he could hear the familiar voices of the other women he's worked with. Stopping just outside the entrance, he figured he'd try and eavesdrop a little.

"R-really…?"

"Yep! Our first ever scene was probably the hardest I've ever done because I was supposed to be playing asleep. So hard to do for the first half of the scene with a dick as big as his!" He heard Ruby say, making him smile at the mention of his endowment. One of the things that probably brought out his popularity in the industry.

"At least you got the chance to breathe! I know I have an oral fetish and all, but jeez that thing almost choked me out!" Yang mentioned, making Roman remember their blowjob scene, his prideful smile growing even wider.

"Huh…" He heard the soft mumble of confirmation from somebody, presumably Coco, but he wanted to hear a bit more before walking in.

"Alright alright, let's not scare that poor girl. If it means anything, I don't have too much to complain about like these two. I've only had decent scenes with him, and he's... Well he's amazing~" Weiss trailed off, obviously lost in memory as she recalled all the good movies she's been in with Roman.

"Right..." That voice again. She must be shy or just a one word per response person, hopefully her screams of pleasure would be heard soon.

"And one thing, he's a very passionate and romantic lover with all his co-stars. So don't let it think he's in love with you or something, he's actually married to another actress, but she's gone off for modeling." Blake spoke up.

"As long as there's no rough action, I'm sure I'll be fine girls~ Don't worry about me, I'm just glad there's no weird hazing or initiation to be honest." The unknown voice replied, with a lot more to say and learning what she sounded like, Roman confirmed it was the new girl before deciding to announce himself.

"I am the initiation~!" He exclaimed with arms stretched out to his sides, letting everybody know he was there. Most of the girls were startled, jumping in place and either glaring or laughing at the sight of Roman walking in. Blake was the only one to have no dramatics, just turning her head and smiling, which he returned.

"I heard you outside just so you know." She joked, her extra set of ears moved beneath her bow.

"And I heard you too, I'm not always romance and lovey dovey, kitten~"

"Sure…" She rolled her eyes, remembering the kinky threesome video they made.

Looking around, Roman scanned the room for any face he didn't recognize. He saw all his other fellow pornstars, Penny, Emerald, and Cinder on one couch, before finding the new girl in a chair in front of one of the mirrors. Surrounded by all of the other girls he's known since day one, Coco sat looking up at him. As soon as they made eye contact, she smirked before standing and approaching him. Considering they were about to start filming a pornographic movie, it wasn't weird to be looking up and down one another's bodies just to observe each other's features. And observe they did, both pairs of eyes were immediately looking and judging each other's bodies before they spoke.

"Hi, you must the famous Mr. Torchwick, I'm Coco Adel. Pleased to meet you~" She said with an outstretched hand, gazing at the man's handsome face. But much to her surprise, he leaned forward a bit in a bow, before gently taking her hand with his and kissing the back of it like a gentleman. All very dramatic indeed, but it was still unexpected enough to almost make the girl blush. While Blake rolled her eyes when she caught him looking at her cleavage through her robe.

"Just stick to Roman dear, I'm not someone you should worry about trying to impress. You've already done that with your body~" His playful flirts were always abundant when on set.

"Oh please Mr womanizer, you said the same line to me before our first scene." Yang said, looking a tad envious from the formal treatment Coco received. Roman just smiled some more before looking back at Yang.

"Jealous? We could just go somewhere else and 'rehearse' if you'd like~" He used that tone again, the certain voice that always made all the girls shiver. Yang blushed deeply and tried to speak before Weiss cut her off.

"Alright, enough with the love fest already! You all can relieve your own tensions in another scene, I'm pretty sure they're ready for you two." She pointed back at Roman and Coco. The two of them just looked at each other, shrugged and walked out the green room. As they reached the hallway, Coco closed the door and stopped Roman in place. When he gave her a confused look, she just placed a finger on his lips before her hand went past his bathrobe to grab his semi hard cock.

"I'm not sure if you have a fluffer, but let's just make sure you're ready before we go out~" She whispered before placing tiny kisses on his neck, while her hand stroked him slowly to full length. Roman could only silently gasp in surprise, not expecting the new girl to be so confident or forward. Most of the other girls needed some encouragement to break themselves into the business, maybe not so much with Yang or Cinder, but he was a little shocked nonetheless.

As soon as he was fully expanded, Coco's soft hand unfortunately unwrapped from his throbbing and eager dick. She gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek before removing her hand completely. Looking down at her work, it was Coco's turn to be give out a surprised gasp. She was honestly not expecting anything this big, she had to close her mouth to make sure no drool escaped.

"Damn, Can't wait to have this bad boy inside of me~" She whispered as she walked to the set, but not before letting her robe 'accidently' open up a little, letting Roman take the sight of her upperboob.

It took him a while to comprehend what just happened before he followed her, glad he didn't forget to tuck away his hard on. As he made way back to set, he saw Coco laying on the bed for the bedroom set, Ozpin was already giving her instructions. Getting closer, he was right behind Ozpin. Though he didn't listen to his friend, to distracted gawking at the girl he was about to do a shoot with. Although they didn't make eye contact, he could've sword she smiled when she sensed his presence.

"Roman? Hello Roman!" He heard Ozpin call him out of his trance, shaking his head and looking back at Ozpin.

"Uh, what was that..?" He asked, causing Ozpin to roll his eyes.

"I asked if there was anything you'd like to add to the scene. In case you forgot, we have no drawn out plot. Just going to start off with you two having some foreplay on the bed and go at it, we'll probably imply what exactly you two are doing in the title. Maybe some incest storyline, unless you only want to reserve that type of category with just your wife?"

"No no, I'm fine with everything. When do we shoot?"

"About 5 minutes, just try not to give her all you got. We're getting close to closing time."

"Perfect…" Roman trailed off, looking back at Coco who was apparently looking back at him the whole time. Probably staring to find his junk, when their eyes met, she just winked at him. Making him grin in anticipation.

"You think we can start now?" He asked Ozpin, hoping he didn't sound too eager.

"Sure, everything is all checked and ready. The extra time was just meant to give you some prep time, but if you're ready, just get on the bed." As soon as he finished, Roman was already moving his feet and approaching Coco like a lion gazes a gazelle. He wasn't sprinting, but surely ready as he'd ever be.

"You good to go tiger~?" She asked as he laid next to her, cuddling close to him as her robe began to drag down. As he watched, he noticed the only thing she wore beneath was a pretty tight brown G-string.

"As ready as ever, hope you aren't nervous dear~" He said as he returned the cuddles, his arms wrapped snugly around her body as their faces seemed to slowly get closer.

"Action!" Ozpin called out. As soon as he did, the two actors didn't need to be told twice as their lips mashed together. Both bringing a fiery passion to see who'd win dominance, as soon as their lips met, so did their tongues. Coiling around each other and swirling wildly, saliva was exchanged as Coco moaned into his mouth. Just as it seemed that he'd make it out as the one in charge, Coco suddenly moved atop of his torso and straddled his waist. It surprised him a bit, but now he knew that this was going to be a fun little challenge. As soon as their crotches met, they grinded against each other. Perhaps a bit more pleasurable for Roman considering his rob had already separated to reveal his hard member, being grinded against the girl with barely any fabric covering her wet folds.

Pulling away for air, Coco sat up to shed off her robe completely and toss it on the floor. But before she could go back down and capture Roman's lips, he too sat up and reached for her breasts, kneading and massaging them with his rough hands before taking a nipple into his mouth. Making the girl almost scream, but she kept her cool as she happily watched him go to town on her boobs. He constantly alternated between each mound, simply enjoying how soft and plump they were. Almost capable of giving Yang a run for her money.

Kissing down her cleavage, Roman stopped at her belly as he wasn't able to explore further in this position. Grabbing her waist, he flipped them both over and continued his trail of kisses down her chest down to her belly until he his face was between her legs. Causing him to smirk at how wet she was, making him feel pride in his affect on women again.

"I hope this taste as good as your tits~" He teased as he pulled the undergarment past her slim thighs.

"You'll have to find out for yourself~" She said as one of her hands reached down to curl in his orange locks. He took her words as a personal challenge, preparing himself before sticking his tongue out and going right in. As soon as his tongue made contact with her moist lips, he was licking away as best as he could. Using his well experienced tongue to please her, going deep and writing about to collect her tasty juices into his mouth. Coco wasn't expecting it to feel this good so suddenly, already arching her back a bit as her head flipped back as well. The grip in his hair tightened and tugged his scalp, but he was already used to even rougher than that at this point. He ate her out the sam way he did with every other girl, like it was the last thing he'd ever eat.

It wasn't until his thumb made contact with her clit did Coco finally scream, she yelled freely as the pleasure traveled throughout her whole body like jolts of lightning, making her core build up closer to release. One thing she probably never mentioned was her short fuse, she lasted just as long as a 15 year old teenage virgin. And Roman felt like she was just as tight as one when he pushed his finger inside, slowly pacing in and out of her wet and warm entrance, causing the girl to cry out as her fingers curled tighter into his hair. She pulled him closer as she felt herself getting closer, her body writhed on the bed until she felt Roman push a second finger and thrust faster, this finally threw the girl over the edge as she came loudly. Coco yelled out in bliss as her release overwhelmed her body, making her spasm as she released her fluids over Roman's face as he tried to collect as much as he could with a cocky grin. With a very relieved smack of his lips and swallow, he hummed a pleased tone before giving her pussy one last kiss as he trailed his kisses back to her face. She kissed him with as much as energy as she could muster, still feeling the waves of her orgasm.

"Yep, the taste is better~" He whispered just for Coco to hear, before getting on his knees and discarding his robe. Once he was completely naked, Coco felt her second wave approach quickly when she saw his huge dick again, eager to feel the whole thing already. Without a word, she simply spread her legs to the sides as far as she could, even reaching down to spread her lips with one hand and using her other hand to make a 'come hither' motion just for good measure. Feeling encouraged by how forward the girl was, Roman leaned back down atop of the girl and aimed his cock into her entrance, before whispering to her once more.

"Welcome to Headmaster Studios~" And with that he plunged himself right into the girl, causing her to scream louder than she ever had. And before she could get a word in or even a breath, he had pulled out slightly, only to thrust right back inside just as hard. This routine went on for a moment before he eventually got faster and less rough, thrusting away into the girl's heavenly pussy.

Not even 10 minutes in and she can already came at least 3 times, trying her best to keep her composure and struggled to not let her eyes roll into the back of her head. She wanted to maintain eye contact with the man giving her the best sensation of her life with his majestic dick. Though he was struggling just the same, shutting his eyes tight and groaning at how divine she felt with every push. This new girl was just as good as the others were already, so warm and wet, the main difference being how accepting she was.

Her legs were around his waist shortly after he entered, with her arms coiled around his neck to pull him in for another kiss. One he replied gusto, savoring the euphoric taste of her lips accompanied with the feeling of her pussy tightly milking his cock as he pounded. Orgasm after orgasm Coco went, she knew she had a short fuse but never felt herself have such low stamina until she felt the amazing thrill that Roman delivered. It wasn't until he started a trail of kisses down her collarbone and neck to start sucking of both her nipples did Coco have the best orgasm in this whole shoot, possibly the best she's had in her whole life.

"I'm gonna cum!" He groaned out through gritted teeth, feeling sweat build on his forehead, actually impressed by the effect she had on him.

"Give me it! I wanna taste it all~!" She cried out, hoping for a decent load. As did Roman as he pulled out, placing his knees between her head to bring his cock in front of her face. Coco was about to start sucking to help him finish, but she could see he was already close as he began stroking himself furiously. Causing the girl to happily open her mouth as she awaited her treat, she just loved swallowing.

"Ngh… Fuck!" Roman cried out, as he began to fire spurt after spurt of his warm seed right into her open mouth, with a few stray strands plastering some spots of her cheeks and forehead. The majority landed on her tongue, which she swirled to get a better taste before swallowing. She then reopened her mouth to reveal all of his cum was gone, showing off to both him and the camera as it loomed over her face.

With his role done, Roman just slumped back on his knees. Letting the camera get some outro footage of Coco scooping the last of his cum into her mouth as she smiled for the camera, before the shoot ended.

"Cut!" As soon Ozpin called it, a round of applause could be heard from an audience Roman and Coco didn't even know had formed during their session. Despite the amount of films he's made with a varying amount of different naked women in the same room, he still felt a bit embarrassed by all his fellow co-stars clapping at their performance with his flaccid member still free. Getting off the bed, he put his robe back on before just smiling at them all, surprised considering this had never happened before. Wiping his forehead, he turned over to Coco to see the girl get up shamelessly without care of her missing clothes.

In fact, she just bowed as if she just performed a play before grabbing her robe and getting herself covered, walking back over to Roman and planting a deep kiss on his lips. Causing some of the girls to hoot. She then joined them as they all surrounded her with questions and praises for a good job. All except for Cinder, Roman's personal fluffer and co-star since the early days.

"Why didn't you call me over, you know how much I like playing with your long dick just to get it nice and hard~" She teased, no doubt incredibly hot and bothered from the show when she started cuddling him, which usually lead to them fucking off camera. Not that Roman would complain, he was just still sensitive. It took him a while from Staring at Coco to return his gaze at Cinder.

"I didn't need it..."

As Coco walked back to the Greenroom looking for a change of clothes and shower, she answered all the other girl's questions and just thanked them for their praises. But the whole time her mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of the man she just fucked and how blissful she felt. Or was still feeling, rather. As a thought entered her mind.

"I'm gonna have a lot of fun here~"


	9. Cheat, Steal, and Survive

**And right back into more baddies, literally… Kill me pls.**

 **But seriously, this one came to me when I was just thinking of any female characters that haven't been featured since volume 3. It was kinda narrowed down to girls I hadn't also written about, and also inspired by a fic I read on Hentai Foundry with team CDRL being the males in question.**

 **Except in this one it's the girls that get to do the outnumbering, as it's gonna be another threesome fic. I also realized I've only written one threesome fic and it was a little fucked with the incest and mind breaking. I'm not even interested in MILFs but wrote it anyway, so now time for another threesome, with incest involved stil…**

 **Guess not much of a difference, but regardless, this won't be an AU. And considering the massive low popularity of this ship and name, I'll tell y'all now this is going to be Roman x Malachite twins. Since they're twins, I usually see them as one mind and it's kinda hard to read about them individually.**

* * *

"What'll it be this time?" Junior asked, seeing his old friend Roman Torchwick take a seat on a bar stool. The oranged haired thief took his hat off and pulled out a smoke, rolling his eyes at the question.

"We've been over this Junior, you already know I don't drink. I've got something else better, and a lot more medically beneficial." He said as he sparked his smoke, puffing and blowing into the air.

"Right, I don't really think my usuals really care for their health. Especially on rave nights... Anyway, if you aren't here to spend money then what do you want?" Junior asked as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Eh, Neo got busted and has to spend a few days in jail until I can steal enough bail money. And without her as my leverage, Cinder just kicked me out. Something about me not being as vital to her scheme to world domination, blah blah blah. I don't suppose I could use one of her rooms for a few days?" He asked, getting to the main point. Causing Junior to roll his eyes, frustrated that Roman was only here to mooch off him.

"You could, but they're not free..."

"I may not have the bail money, but I have enough to stay."

"...And you'll need a client." Junior finished, giving a Roman a quizzical look.

"What was that..?" Roman asked, puffing again.

"This isn't a luxury hotel Roman, I'm still sticking with my secret brothel plan. The bar is just cover up, so if you're looking for a bed to sleep in, you'll need one of my girls to share it with." Junior explained as he wondered if Roman would still go through with it, not really caring what choice he made. Money was still money. Roman's eyes just dazed elsewhere as he contemplated everything he heard, pondering if the idea was bad.

"So you're saying if I wanna spend a couple nights here, I'll have to fuck one of your girls? Hmm..." He thought about it, and it didn't seem too bad. A night without Neo to relieve his stress was bad enough, but using some slut was better than nothing.

"Eh why the Hell not? I hate sleeping alone anyway." Roman answered, agreeing with Junior's rules. Junior just shrugged before pulling out his phone, making a call while Roman put out his smoke on the counter ashtray.

"Hey Mel, who do we have available for tonight? Wait really? And where's Miltia? Okay... Yeah you have a patron, probably for a few nights probably. No you haven't met him, but I know him. He's... Decent enough, just put on the act and tell your sister to get dressed okay?" He finished the conversation as he shut off his phone, Roman just tapping his fingers on the counter as he waited for an answer.

"Alright, I'm booking with you two girls, but they always work together so it's for the price of one. My other new girl was some blonde bitch that about broke my whole joint, had to make her a client to pay off the damage. But it turns out she's going to some school, so it's just my other two girls. Alright with you?" He asked.

"The twins? Sounds lovely... What was that about some blondie that almost broke the place?"

"I don't wanna get into it, I'm pretty sure it's the same one your buddy Merc is fucking... Anyway, they should be ready when you get up there. Just keep things normal okay?" Junior finished as he watched Roman stood up and made way to a well disguised door blending in with the black wall, leading to Junior's main source of income, his upstairs brothel.

"No worries, the ladies just love me..."

* * *

"All ready sis?" Melanie asked her twin, Miltia. As she finished hooking up her white bra for her lingerie outfit in front of one of their mirrors, nothing too complicated, considering it was going to be discarded shortly. While Miltia herself was adjusting her red garter belt, making sure everything was set before answering the question.

"Yeah, just mad that like, we have to do this so late. I just wanted to sleep already."

"Oh don't be like that, remember Junior's rule. Every guy is an advance to our pay, but it is pretty late..." Melanie said, looking over her sister fixing her own clothes in another mirror and grinning at her appearance. Melanie walked over and wrapped her arms around her sister, holding her close as she kissed her neck.

"Junior also said he's a decent enough guy, let's hope he can make me scream when I eat you out~" She whispered, blowing into Miltia's ear. Although they weren't lovers of any kind, having not even slept together, working together sexually had increased their bond. Perhaps a bit too close than most would prefer with their siblings, but they were twins as well, almost sharing the same mind.

Just as Miltia was about to turn her head and kiss Melanie, they both heard a knock on the door before it opened, their patron walking in on the sight of the two close sisters.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything..." Roman said, observing the view. Until his eyes focused mainly on their perfect back sides.

Both girls were startled, but weren't deterred. Melanie just held Miltia close before whispering into her ear once more, telling her what to do.

"Just follow my lead and let's give this guy the night of his life~" She said before reaching for Miltia's hand, holding it close as they both got into character while walking over to Roman. An extra sway in their hips as they both grew mischievous grins, eying the man up and down with interest, they both deemed him to be very attractive in their minds.

"Hello there big boy, here to play with us~?" Melanie asked as they were only a few feet away in front of him, to which he just nodded happily. Roman attempted to walk towards both girls until Miltia stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder, prompting Melanie to do the same with his opposite one, as both girls slowly pushed him to sit on the leather couch against the wall.

"You just stay there and let us do all the work, okay~?" Miltia said, changing her voice to be as seductive as she could make it. While Roman just nodded again, taking off his hat and kicking his shoes to get comfy. When he finished, both girls dropped to their knees in unison, both on different sides of his legs as their hands worked on his pants. Melanie sat on his left as she undid his bottom, while Miltia on the right pulled his zipper down before both girls began tugging down his pants and boxers, causing Roman to raise his hips to make it easier.

As his semi-hard cock sprung free, both girls silently gasped in astonishment, both very surprised and impressed to see the largest cock they've had to deal with. Most of their other men were lonely old guys dealing with whiskey dick from excessive drinking at the club.

"Eager aren't we~?" Melanie cooed, grabbing the base to make it stand, still observing the huge member.

"I'd say we just have that effect on him, like most guys. Let's see if he'll last longer than them~" Miltia stated as she grabbed his base with one hand from her side, both girls fingers intertwining as they slowly pumped him to full expansion.

"I'll try my best~" Roman said as he laid back, placing both his hands on the back of his head and nestling into his seat. He figured this was going to be fun.

With all the formalities out of the way, both girls leaned in to start their in sync blowjob like they had many times before. PLacing their tongues on opposite sides of his cock, slowly dragging them up to the tip until they met and kissed for a quick second, before going right back down. Repeating this process until they could feel his dick throbbing with anticipation as it was slick from their saliva, both girls began jerking him off faster to please him, surprised from the amount of stamina he had. Their synchronized movements ended when they both build their own interest and lust, finding it just as pleasing for him to keep sucking. Melanie took the tip into her lips, sucking it roughly while Miltia took went to work on his balls, placing one into her mouth before letting it go with a satisfying pop. Both girls alternated positions, loving the sound his pleased groans as they made him feel good.

Roman himself was on cloud nine, he strolled in feeling confident with a 'let's get this over with' attitude, but wasn't expecting this to feel as good as it did. It had been a good while since his last threesome, let alone double blowjob. His hands switched from gripping the leather couch tightly to covering his mouth, until they both settled on the tops of each girl's head. He initially planned on helping guide each girl to where it felt best, but the pleasure was too much for him to multitask. So his hands just remained, stroking their hair gently, causing them both to blush. No other man had treated them with affection, usually treating them like cocksleeves.

As both girls pulled away, Roman finally opened his eyes to see them both kissing just for him to watch and turn him on. And that it did, he would've started stroking himself to the sight, but noticed Melanie hadn't forgotten about him as she returned her hand to his cock, jerking him off with one hand as the other grabbed her sister's ass while they kissed.

They eventually pulled away, both looking at him with a smile, before standing up in unison, again. Melanie took initiative as she laid on her back next to Roman's right side, spreading her legs and looking at him as she licked her lips. He took this as his cue as he got on his knees, taking a quick moment to shed his white jacket, throwing it to the side as he positioned himself to start fucking Melanie. Miltia was a bit surprised by how fast things were going, but shrugged as she got to sit on one her favourite places, her sister's face. She positioned her legs between Melanie's face, instantly feeling Melanie's tongue prod her moist lips vigorously, making the girl cry out in pleasure.

Her cries were silenced the moment Roman leaned in to capture her lips with a loving kiss, one she returned happily as their tongues swirled with one another in a frenzy. It was hard to gain dominance when both kissers were feeling immense pleasure down below, deciding to just give one another quick pecks. Roman then started kissing down Miltia's neck as he pounded her sister, as his hands reached around to take off her bra, throwing it aside as his mouth was over one of her breasts the moment they were freed. His quick actions took the girl by surprised, making her gasp before her moans came back again, tenfold this time as she felt even greater with his lips sucking her nipples.

Melanie herself was on cloud 9, she was incredibly eager to get fucked by the massive package Roman had the moment she saw it, while she happily ate out her twin. Something she was always fine with doing was getting a good taste of Miltia, her taste always drove her crazy, much like Roman was doing with his amazing thrusts. She didn't even know how, but she was getting ready to finish, something about having this huge organ pounding her so deep and kissing her cervix with his tip brought her closer to the edge faster than any man before him, the adrenaline she gained also motivated her to eat Miltia the best she's ever tried. Both girls were already putty in his hands, and would continue to be as long as he kept going.

"F-fuck! Keep licking me Mel~!" Miltia cried, feeling her orgasm gaining on her faster and faster, she never knew how good her sister could be at eating her until now. Miltia could tell how close her sister was as well, her bucking hips and louder muffled moans signaled it, causing Miltia to help her out by reaching down and rubbing her clit. Her only regret was not being the one to get fucked by the man that was currently sucking her neck.

With both of the girls about to finished, Roman took his chance to help as well. He pounded into Melanie harder than before, almost enough to shake the couch as he lightly bit on Miltia's nipples to add a little pain with the pleasure. Both girls were at his beckoning, infatuated by this stranger as he fucked them good.

"Fuck!"

"Mmm~!" Both girls cried out as they simultaneously came, Miltia spraying her sweet nectar all over her sister's face as Melanie contracted tightly around Roman's cock, covering him with her own juices. Both girls took a chance just to breathe, Miltia almost collapsed until she felt herself being supported by Roman, his arms hugged her close until she was able to feel her strength return, being able to finally look at him. They both stared into one another's eyes until he smirked, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss, snapping her back to reality.

"Now... It's your turn~" She panted when they separated.

"Sounds excellent dear~ But you might want to get up, I think you're waterboarding your sister..." Roman said, looking at the very still Melanie. Miltia's eyes widen, she almost forgot about her twin the moment she couldn't feel her tongue working her magic. As Miltia got up, they could both see her very wet face with a very hazy look in her eyes and a satisfied smile, as if she were cock drunk. Miltia starting to worry if she may have passed out, until Roman leaned down to give her another gentle kiss to spark reality back into her brain. He knew it worked the moment he felt Melane's arms weakly wrap around his neck deepening the kiss as he also got a good taste of Miltia's flavour.

Pulling away, Roman looking at them both. Sweat coated each girl's beautiful bodies as they were both panting, looking very pleased with hunger still in their eyes. If they were still hungry for them, he'd supply. Without a word, Roman sat back on the couch like before. Though the on the still dry opposite side, hoping the girls would get the hint.

"You taste very sweet Miltia, care to come try your sister's~?" He asked as he held his cock with his hand, showing it still covered with Melanie's fluids. This caused a new spark in Miltia, if there was thing she loved more than getting a taste of her sister, it was definitely licking it off a dick. Albeit with shaky and numb legs, Miltia got back on her knees in front of Roman with Melanie joining shortly after. Miltia got the first suck, moaning with satisfaction as she got a taste of Melanie mixed with the delicious taste of Roman's cock. Melanie was still a bit dazed, settling on just sucking his balls and licking all around his scrotum.

Having been inside of one of the girls and fucking them to release, Roman wasn't too far away from his own release. It didn't take long for him to start cumming, he stood as he jerked himself off in front of their open mouths. Giving them both an equal amount of his warm cum, any stray shots that landed on their face was quickly licked clean by the other sister. Just when they both thought they had found the best taste with one another, Roman surprised them by delivering the best tasting cum they've ever had the pleasure of sharing as they kissed. This went on until it was all gone and swallowed, Roman had already sat down as he enjoyed the show, before both girls were done and looked at him, waiting for whatever was next.

"I think it's time for bed, right?" He asked, making both girls nod with enthusiasm. They both stood, taking one of his hands for themself as they lead him to the bedroom to lay in. Roman was in the center, each girl snuggled into him dearly from each side as the lights were shut off. Just as he was about to drift off, Melanie spoke.

"We never got your name, big man~"

"It's Roman dear, but you can just call me the best fuck you'll ever have." He replied, feeling very prideful he was able to please these two at once, he still had it.

"I already have... Just promise me and my sister one thing though." She asked, a less playful tone in her voice as Roman looked at her.

"What would that be?"

"That you'll come back later~" She asked as he nuzzled her face into his chest, not minding the little amount of sweat he had.

"Oh I will, and I'll bring my wife along as well." He said before shutting his eyes, giving a kiss to Miltia's head, who had fell asleep a moment ago. While Melanie was left in shock, surprised to hear him say he was married. Most guys that came here were husbands mainly, but the bad and unloyal kind that lied. Judging by what he said, Melanie assumed he was in an open type of marriage.

The more the merrier she figured.


	10. Hat trick

**Figured I'd follow up the Coco chapter with this one, and yes it's a pretty crack one. But unlike some of the unpopular crack pairings, I won't exactly make this an AU. It follows the main canon but just the slight difference in character background, so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **The slight AU here being that Velvet is in the White Fang, it was easy to implement that since she's a Faunus, and it's meant to take place right after Roman's speech in volume 2 before he fought in the mech. Just no Neo, Blake, or Sun involved. I know there should be a major plot hole because of that, but it's pwp. Think of it as Cinder's plan taking a much longer process and Roman was just gaining the trust of the White Fang.**

 **And this'll kinda follow a non-con path, but for the most part it's consensual. Just kinda confusing, though it'll sizzle to typical smut I can only write these days considering my major lack of motivation and daily pain.**

 **So yeah.**

* * *

Adjusting her mask, Velvet made her way through the crowd of various Faunus as she walked to the exit. Her feet were tired from having to just stand guard by a wall during the whole speech. This meeting in particular was not her favourite, considering how late it was and the fact the address was given by a human.

Though it was typical for just about everybody in the White Fang to have a grudge against humans, Velvet was smart enough to know they weren't all bad. She was lucky enough to know a few decent enough humans, and only judged by character. Not that she personally knew the orange haired thief, he came off as a bit cocky. But it didn't matter, she was heading home.

"Velvet" A stern voice said right behind her, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rolling her eyes, she turned and was met with only a toro, causing her to bend her head back to look up at the giant White Fang lieutenant, Banesaw.

"Where were you going?" He asked. Although no anger was apparent in his voice, he always spoke with a hint of malice.

"H-home? The meeting was over so, I thought..." She stuttered a lot, despite her hatred for Faunus inequality and the amount of pain she's been through, Velvet was still an anxious and shy girl by nature. Usually stuttering and finding it hard to speak with others, even fellow members she's worked with for years.

"Sorry, but not yet. You've been summoned." He said as he released her shoulder, using his hand to let her know she should follow as he started walked the opposite directions.

"Oh? By whom...?"

"As apart of the White Fang's agreement to assist these humans with their plight, we've also agreed to supply them with whatever materials needed... Including benefits." He said as they walked up a flight of stairs to the warehouse's catwalk, where a small cube office would be seen with the lights on. Though the windows were too blurry to look into.

"Uhm, benefits s-sir...?" Velvet asked, feeling a bit confused, not sure what was held behind the office walls. Only growing more anxious with every step.

"Yes, I'm not quite sure what it was their leader said that was so convincing enough to have us do so much for them, but it's apart of the deal." He said as they reached the top of the stairs, walking closer to the office.

Looking down, Velvet could see just about every attendee walked out, only a few stragglers stayed behind using their scrolls most likely for pick up, while the only others that remained were just fellow White fang members. She gulped as she realized she was most likely going to be alone.

"More will be explained when you go in" He finished, pointing to the front door of the office, telling Velvet to go on without him. She sighed and started walking again, time felt much longer with every step she took, making her wonder just what exactly a guard like her could provide that was so vital. As she reached the door, Velvet turned her head back to see Banesaw had already began walking downstairs, most likely going home sooner than she would be. Lucky bastard.

Sighing again, Velvet knocked on the door two times and waited for a response. All she heard was a simple 'come in'. Opening the door, she saw the only person inside was the same human that delivered the speech not too long ago. She figured this must be where he handles business. Looking around, she noticed the lack of furniture. A simple office desk a lighter, alongside some rolling papers next to a baby picture of some girl with pink and brown hair. On the opposite side was just a couch, looked old but didn't seemed damaged. On said couch was where the only occupant sat, though his signature hat and coat were missing, as were his shoes while he sat back with his feet resting on some box.

"Welcome~ I'm surprised they actually sent who I wanted, and so soon too..." Roman said, not even being subtle with his eyes looking up and down her figure. Velvet blushed from the attention, still confused on why she was needed,

"Uhm... W-why am I here again?" She asked, still feeling stiff in place. Not even daring to take a couple steps forward. It took Roman a while to respond, taking a couple last puffs of his smoke before cashing it out.

"You see bun, I was wondering if you'd help me out with an incredibly personal problem I have, a relief of stress, you see."

"A-a relief of stress..?" She asked, feeling her blush deepen. Hoping it was just her mind in the gutter that made her feel flushed.

"You see, my boss Cinder isn't so easy. It takes too much effort for me to even get her to go out with me, let alone touch me. And my colleague Emerald is too busy trying to take the place of some blondie from fucking her crush with the fake legs. And my baby girl Neo? She's only been busier ever since this plan started, really making me consider my own loyalty... Regardless, the best thing I ever had in my life is gone for the moment, and not able to help me out." He said, not even looking in Velvet's eyes as he spoke.

But when he finished, no words were spoken between them as a beat of pregnant silence occurred. Roman finally looked at Velvet's face, or her ears first rather, then her eyes. Being in the White Fang had taught her not to feel any intimidation, the horrid things she's had to do have left the rabbit faunus not really surprised by anything else she's come across. She awaited for whatever he did next.

But all Roman did was stand, before walking over to Velvet, slowly walking around her body as she stood stiff. Ready for anything he may have done, but all he did was just keep circling her body as he grinned.

"Now, much like Neo, what I need is a simple good and obedient girl. One that is willing to listen and comply to what she's told, eager to please... At least for a short while. Unless you leave here wanting more, then I'm completely fine with that~" He whispered his last words as he gave a warm breath to the back of Velvet's neck, making her shudder while she felt goosebumps grow on just about every inch of her skin.

Velvet turned to face him, wondering just what it was he wanted, only to gasp in shock as she felt his lips pressed against hers. Making the rabbit faunus jolt in place from the surprise lip lock, she was about to protest but found herself go stiff as one of his hands grabbed her waist and the other held her close on her back. As much as Velvet wasn't initially expecting this to happen, she didn't really hate it either. Being held in place with no choice but to accept the kiss caused her to eventually enjoy it, moaning softly into his mouth as she rested her hands on Roman's chest, making him smile into their make out session.

Pulling away, Roman took delight at the goofy smile she gained with half lidded eyes. Along with her perked up bunny ears, it made her look like an adorable schoolgirl after the perfect prom date, as opposed to being an intimidating member of a radical and revolutionary faunus group. Wasting no time, Roman leaned in again to place his lips on her smooth neck, kissing slowly and gently nibbling her skin, making her shake a bit in pleasure every time he did.

Velvet herself was lost in this unknown pleasure, having never experienced something like this before nor having the time to do so. She unconsciously wrapped one of her legs to wrap around his waist, pulling their groins together as she could feel his bulge poking her, making her moan louder and freely as they began dry humping like teenagers. (Which she was).

Roman felt braver as he allowed both his hands to reach down and grope her ass, grabbing each cheek roughly until he started to lift her up. Velvet instinctively wrapped both her legs around his waist to keep herself clinging to his body, until she felt herself be placed on his desk. The perfect level for her to sit while he was still grinding against her covered crotch, which was soaked by her arousal at this point. As Roman sat her down, he began taking off the remainder of his own clothing, hoping to take care of this and head home.

Velvet was lost in bliss, she never expected this to feel so good. It was almost embarrassing how much lust was in her mind, she didn't even know this human but wanted to mate right now. As she saw him taking down his pants, she began to do the same with her own clothes. Glad that her White Fang outfit was a bit looser than others, shedding off her pants in record time, discarding her top just for the sake of his own pleasure. By the time Roman was already nude, Velvet was stark naked on his desk spread eagle, rubbing her pussy with a look that begged him to come over. Which he did.

"I'm impressed by your enthusiasm, is this little girl eager to please her master~?" Roman said as he teased her entrance with his tip, never actually going inside made her squirm. Velvet struggled to speak as she kept shivering.

"Y-yes... Master! Please fuck me~!" Velvet was surprised by what came out of her mouth, not even thinking to say the words before they came out. But she still meant what she said. She was expecting him to thrust right in after she asked him to, but felt herself shake from another unknown pleasure when she felt his lips around her nipple. She gasped every time he sucked one, before switching to the other, making sure to lick them with care. By the time he finished, both of Velvet's nipples were hard with arousal and her breast slick from his saliva.

"Let's get this show on the road..." Roman whispered before finally sheathing himself into Velvet's pussy, making her cry out louder than before as her innocence was stolen. But that wasn't noticed by Roman as he assumed her to be at least more experienced, evident by his faster thrusts into the girl while he held her close in his arms. Despite the pain, Velvet was able to find pleasure as her aura helped a lot.

As soon as all the pain was gone, Velvet had found herself somehow enamoured by this human, or rather his amazing love-making skills. Everything he did was like a jolt of excitement that ran through her spine to the rest of her body, her legs around his waist to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere else, and her arms around his neck to kiss him with as much passion as she muster.

"Ngh, getting close!" Roman groaned through gritted teeth, normally he'd keep his composure but found it difficult by how tight she was. If Velvet were any smaller, it would feel pretty similar to fucking his daughter again.

"Do it!" She called, feeling her own orgasm approaching. She rarely pleased herself, even during alone times. But she knew what an orgasm was, though she could tell this was going to be a Hell of lot more than anything she could ever do to herself with her hands.

After a few quick thrusts, Roman paused all movement as she came, filling her womb with his hot seed. Her pussy in return contracted tightly around his shaft, milking him for every drop, which began to eventually leak out.

The two of them just remained still, panting while just simply enjoying the waves of their orgasmic highs. Kissing every so often until Roman released her from his embrace, only pulling up his boxers and heading over to his couch. Lying down casually while Velvet watched, taking this as her cue to get dressed and head out, shivering a bit every time his warm cum shifted inside her body. By the time she was done, she could hear his snores, realizing it was getting late. Though she was kind of hoping to be called in again.

Perhaps being a stress reliever was fun.

* * *

 **Sorry this one took so much longer to make, I realize I was on a bit of a hot streak, pumping out chapter after chapter. However, this year's spring break was not a very pleasant one. Like I've said so many times before in various author's notes, I'm never going to get over my ex-girlfriend. And it's taken such a huge emotional toll on my life ever since that day we separated.**

 **I have been able to be happy in small spurts, I've even been able to overcome my borderline crippling anxiety and must up the courage to speak with her, but I'm never going to recover unless she comes back to me.**

 **That being said, I was not in a very good state during the last day of spring break, having a pretty bad panic attack and having to deal with the pain of being replaced like garbage, added with hurtful lies and public slander towards me by the one person that brought me happiness. On that day I was seriously having suicidal thoughts and such a negative drop in my gut that I haven't felt since the day we split, so it just hasn't been easy to just live in general.**

 **Regardless, if you're reading this chapter it's a miracle my laziness or self hatred hasn't prevented this update. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Stealing skater

**Back with the volume 3 new characters that were thrown out like yesterday's garbage, this time it's everybody's favourite kinda tomboy skater girl, Reese. This one will be easy in the sense that she only had that one scene fighting team RWBY in the intro, and no lines whatsoever. So I don't have to worry about being accurate with her personality, much like a lot of other volume 3 new characters.**

 **Except for Neon for example, showing more of her personality in that one episode. Whom might be in this story later on... Don't quote me on that. Anyway, this won't exactly be a non-con or AU, but a little divergent from the main plot. I mainly got my inspiration from Marxo's "You're Awesome" fic, which has Jaune in the place of Roman.**

* * *

Getting off her board and holding it in her arms, Reese Chloris looked over the various stores and restaurants the city of Vale had to offer, but didn't find anything new or interesting in this new block. She gave a dissatisfied sigh and got back on her board, deciding to scout elsewhere. Again.

She had separated from her team after they all decided to split up and vent individually, their team's lost was perhaps the most embarrassing one for the whole festival. They hadn't even been able to make it to the double leagues, losing to a team lead by some kid. It felt shameful, especially having to wait here until the whole festival was over and watching all the other teams succeed. So she had headed off to Vale to look for anything that would get her mind off her loss, but nothing here looked any different to what she's seen in Mistral.

She sighed again when she passed another boring block, decided to slow down on the sidewalk to see if there was anything new on her scroll. Pulling it out of her pocket, the screen displayed a text from her leader, Arslan. She was informing the whole team they should start heading back to their temporary dorm back at Beacon before the last ride back is gone, however, the text was sent about 40 minutes ago.

This almost made Reese panic, her anxiety going through the roof as she worried she was never going to make it back to Beacon. Her team was probably wondering where she was as well. Pocketing her scroll, Reese instantly sped up to head back to the landing pads, hopefully she could catch the last one to Beacon.

But as she was about to turn a corner, she hadn't noticed an innocent pedestrian turning the same corner, causing them to both crash rather painfully. She stumbled back onto her butt for the second time that day, rubbing her head to ease the pain as she heard her board scatter across the concrete. As Reese was about to stand and stammer a lot of rushed apologies, she opened her eyes to see an open hand in front of her face. More specifically, a black gloved one.

"You okay?" The man asked, looking up, Reese looked up to see the unfortunate person she had to crash into. His orange well groomed hair and sharp attire was quite charming, his face somewhat feminine but attractive nonetheless. He also had a smooth voice, showing no agitation from being collided into by stranger. Had Reese been a local to Vale, she probably would have recognized this man as the nefarious master criminal of Vale's underworld of crime and illegal activities, Roman Torchwick. But she wasn't, so he was just a man minding his own business until some kid crashed into him. She took his hand and allowed him to hoist her up back to her feet, before reaching back for her board.

"I'm really sorry, I'm just in a rush back to Beacon." She said, giving eye contact for barely a second as she tried to get back on her board.

But as she stood on her hovering board, she felt Roman's hand on her shoulder, taking her attention.

"Uhm, hate to break it to you dear, but all the transports back to Beacon are gone. Won't be back until tomorrow morning." He said with a sympathetic look on his face, not happy to see the sulken look on hers. Reese could only look with wide eyes from what he said, her main fear just confirmed made her slump her shoulders as she looked down.

"I assume you were living in their dorm?" He asked, putting the pieces together by her reaction.

"Yeah... My team came here from Mistral to fight in the Vytal festival. We lost the first match and I just wanted to come here and try and feel better about it and, I just…" She trailed off without finishing, obviously very frustrated from how her day went. Missing her ticket back to being with her friends and having a warm bed to sleep on was the straw the broke the metaphorical camel's back. She was too angry to cry, and she had to hold in her feelings, the last thing she'd want is to embarrass herself any further by crying in front of this stranger.

But what he did next was a bit reassuring, all Roman did was give her shoulder a little squeeze. She hadn't even realized his hand was still there. She looked back at him and waited for him to talk.

"Sorry to hear all that. But, and I know this is something completely random, would you care to stay with me for the night? I'm staying at one of the hotels here and I can tell you really need the help. Better than having to cough up some dough just to pay for your own room right?" Roman offered, waiting her answer. Reese was honestly a bit surprised, a random stranger she had collided with was offering her to stay the night at his place. But, taking in the whole reality of the situation made Reese realize she really had no other choice. She wasn't even sure of her Mistralian currency was compatible here.

"Really...? Just like that? Thanks!" She exclaimed happily as she flung herself into his arms, embracing him as she was thankful for his kind gesture. If any local citizen to Vale would've heard that Roman Torchwick was kind enough to offer a place to stay for some stranded student, they'd react as if someone tried to convince them the sky was green.

Roman was a bit thrown off from the sudden affection, he wasn't expecting this type of reaction, let alone for her to even accept, but accepted it anyway, returning the hug. Pulling away, he was pleased to see her sour attitude had vanished in a second, replaced with a very giddy smile. He was about to speak, until she saw her hand reach out in front of him.

"By the way, I'm Reese." She said, making Roman take her hand and shake it properly.

"Roman, at your acquaintance~" He said with a playful posh tone, even giving her hand a kiss when he bowed. Reese giggled but deep inside, she was a bit flustered by how gentle he acted. Being such a tomboyish girl herself and hanging out with other of her skater guys, she never met any true gentlemen.

As their hands separated, Roman just began walking the same way he was. Simply telling her to follow. Reese got on her board and began to ride alongside him, making sure to remain slow to stay by her side. When Roman noticed he didn't hear her footsteps and why she was slightly taller than him, he looked at her feet to notice she was on her hoverboard. Making him a bit surprised at something so unique.

"Quite the ride." He commented.

"Oh, yeah it's what I hold to my heart dearly. It's been a hobby of mine since I was little, as well as my weapon." When she finished, Roman's eyes widened in astonishment. Attempting to comprehend what she just said.

"Your board is also your weapon? Seriously?" He remembered back to his fight at the docks, these kids were certainly getting weirder and weirder. When he said this, Reese just sped up in front of his sight and playfully stuck out her tongue.

"You'd be surprised what I've seen that could also function as a weapon, plus mine is just so convenient. If I ever need to defend myself when riding, I can just change it out to these bad boys~" She finished as she hopped off her board, grabbing it and activating the transition to duel pistols. Roman again was a bit shocked, but more impressed that her weapon had a gun function like most.

The pair continued their trek through the streets, forgetting the track of time as they kept up their conversation as well. Roman felt it necessary to bond to let her know he was honest and only had good intentions. As they were laughing at a finished joke by Reese, Roman had stopped when they turned a corner. Reese halted as well, she was about to ask why they stopped when she saw Roman point out forward. She traced where he was pointing and her jaw almost dropped, there was the hotel Roman spoke of.

What stood before the girl was perhaps the most enormous and most luxurious building she's seen. She lost count of the amount of floors it had, it had a fairly large fountain with an angel statue in the front, while limos waited outside. She had only heard of such expensive and glamourous hotels, but to actually see the real thing was astonishing. She had to get off her board to make sure she would stay still and observe.

"The Four Maidens." She heard him say.

"What?" She asked as her trance was broken.

"It's called The Four Maidens, the best hotel around here. I have a penthouse booked for a couple nights. Let's get going." Roman said as he began walking to the entrance, but Reese was still in awe from everything.

"You're actually staying here?! How?" Suddenly she regained her hyper side, even acting a bit childish from the realization that she'd been lucky to join Roman. He only smirked at her response, finding it a bit humourous.

"Yes, we're staying here. And I can afford it by just working hard." He remained as non descriptive as possible as they walked through the front doors. The inside was just as beautiful, various lights and gold framed paintings on the wall, but nothing compared to the giant diamond chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

Reese took a moment to just look around, never having been in a place like this had her spinning as she gazed at every sight. It wasn't until she heard Roman whistle that she noticed he was already waiting for her at an open elevator. She blushed a bit from the embarrassment but walked along anyway, getting inside before the doors closed and Roman pressed the button for his floor.

The two remained silent the whole ride, just taking a moment to reflect on what's happened so far. Reese felt like she had found the best jackpot ever. Going from being a lost foreigner kid, to getting saved by a handsome gentleman that could afford a penthouse at The Four Maidens.

She took the moment to remember she had never even considered how to pay him back for hospitality. How could she be so ungrateful? There had to be something, but there was no way to top a free night at a penthouse during her time of need. There had to be something...

Hearing the ding signaling their floor had been reached, the doors opened and the duo walked out. Still silent until Roman approached his door and pressed his key in, opening it slightly but not all the way as he turned to face her.

"Make yourself comfy~" He stated before opening the double doors, giving Reese full view to the room's contents. Much like the rest of the hotel, the glamour and high end decor was everywhere. Almost enough to make her cry. Leading her in, Roman closed the doors and kicked off his shoes before hanging up his coat. Making way to the main bedroom which had a bathroom close by as well. Reese only followed, not wanting to stray off as she just kicked off her shoes as well. Placing her board of the floor nearby. Roman just sat at the edge of the bed, he undid his scarf as he spoke.

"You can take a shower if you'd like, there's a couple robes you can use if you also want your clothes washed." He said casually, not noticing the look of surprise on Reese' face. Though he was probably used to seeing that look by now, nevertheless, it was more of a look of shock. She remained silent when Roman took off his hat, prompting him to speak again.

"Something wrong?" He asked when he gazed at her reaction, not sure why she was suddenly silent. Reese only raised her hand and pointed at the bed.

"There's... Only one bed." She stated, also confused as to why he never mentioned it before they even got here.

"Oh, right. Is that okay? I can just take the couch if you'd like." Only know did Roman understand her hesitation, though he never knew why sharing a bed would be a problem.

"N-no... No it's fine. I just... Didn't know." Reese's cheeks tinted red as she blushed, though she didn't mind having to share a bed with Roman now that she thought about it. Shaking her head, Reese took off her hoodie and decided to place it on the same rack Roman hung his jacket. When she returned to the bedroom,he was already laying on his back and watching T.V, relaxing without a care in the world.

"I'm just gonna take a shower now..." She didn't mean to sound so awkward, but the thought of sleeping with Roman just couldn't leave her mind for some reason. His only response was to nod as he laid back.

As Reese made way to the bathroom and finished stripping, she thought back on how exactly she should pay him back as the water warmed up. How could she show her gratitude? Nothing came to mind the entire duration of her shower. However, when she turned off the water and stepped outside, she gained an idea the moment she saw her naked form in the mirror's reflection.

' _I'm a genius_!' She thought as she put the pieces of her plan together.

Roman was simply laying back on the grand and very expensive bed, finding the comforting to be so relaxing that he was on the edge of taking a nap. What kept him awake was the lingering feeling of pride, he was glad to have helped out a poor girl in her time of need. He normally would have never done something like this for a stranger, but Reese was a kind girl with a pure heart. And he also knew the struggles of having to spend the night outside in the streets.

"Roman..?" He heard Reese call out, making him wonder why she hadn't stepped out yet.

"Uh, there actually aren't any robes in here... I'm just gonna wear my hoodie until I can clean my clothes okay?"

"Uhm, alright...? Why are you telling me this?" He was sitting up, but figured it best to not actually go to where Reese was.

"Because my hoodie is actually on the coat hanger with yours, and I'll have to go get it... Can you close your eyes please?" She did her best to sound innocent and cute, hopefully she'd get a good reaction from it.

Roman was about to offer that he just go and get it for her, but he heard the door open followed by footsteps, making him cover his eyes with his hands. However, he heard the steps going directly to him, making him wonder if she just that fast. Roman took this as the signal to uncover his eyes, expecting to see Reese with her hoodie on. But what he saw made him gasp and freeze in shock.

There stood Reese, no clothing at all to be found on her body. Her slick skin radiated beautifully in the light, her green hair still damp and clinging to her shoulders, her breasts finally uncovered and full, and Roman could noticed the tiniest patch of bush above her pussy. He wanted to look away, but her natural beauty was something he couldn't pry his eyes away from. Just as he was about to turn his head and ask what the Hell was going on, Roman felt Reese's hand grab his chin to keep him still as she slowly leaned in. Placing a peck on his nose rather cutely before she spoke.

"I just wanted to show you how grateful I am, you're a very good man and deserve something in return~" She whispered before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. The kiss was all Roman needed as consent, as he grabbed her body and laid back. Surprising Reese from how forward he was, but it only excited her more. This was evident by how she was grinding against his groin, to which he grinded back as his hands reached down to grab her ass. Causing Reese to moan into his mouth before she pulled away and kissed along his neck.

"I really wanna do this all night with you, but I have school tomorrow and I'm already so wet~ Just put it inside me." She begged, already working her hands on his pants. As she did, Roman pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room while Reese fished out his cock. Once it was out, she hesitated a bit just to observe the amazing size and girth he Roman was packing. Making her giggle before kissing him deeply.

"I want every inch of your gorgeous cock inside me, please put it me~!" Reese wasn't even sure why those words escaped her mouth, but this was most likely bigger than anything she's ever had. Once Roman kicked his pants off completely, Reese raised herself higher to slowly descend onto his cock. Once she felt his head penetrate through her wet folds, she looked down at his face to see he looked like he was enjoying himself as well. As her hips lowered closer, so did her lips upon his face. She brought him in for another passionate lip lock as the rest of his member penetrated her, making Reese moan and writhe on his body.

As the entirety of his shaft was sheathed into her entrance, Reese took a moment to adjust to his glorious size, before lifting herself up and going back down again. The pleasure was electrifying spasms of pleasure shot throughout her body every time she bounce, making it harder to do it on her own. Noticing this, Roman gripped her hips and decided to help her out as he lifted her up to only slam her back down on his cock. He repeated this process until they developed a rhythm that pleased them both to cloud 9, both making their own audible sounds of pleasure, though Reese was the loudest of the two from her moans.

They gained enough speed and force to have their skin make a smack every time Reese bounced against him, the sounds were music to Roman's ears as his hands kept ahold of her ass to keep her still, while also getting to cop a feel. Reese's hands were on his chest, keeping herself steady was a struggle considering Roman was the best man she's ever fucked. His tip kissed her cervix with every thrust, making her lose count of how many times she already came at this point.

"Fuck~!" Was all she could cry out past her moans and screams, sweat covered her forehead from all the energy exerted. It had barely been an hour and she was almost spent, hoping that Roman was close to his release now. Or she would probably pass out at this rate. Her prayers were answered when she sensed his thrusts getting erratic and rougher, signaling his orgasm was approaching shortly. Reese decided to encourage him through her moans and gasps.

"Ngh! Oh Roman! Cum in me please! I want it all~" She beckoned, hoping it would speed things up. And that it did, as she felt Roman stop completely as a gush of his hot seed was fired into her waiting pussy.

"Fuck~!" He cried out as her words sent shivers through his body, while her tight pussy milked him for all he was worth. Almost draining him for every drop. As Reese was filled with all his cum, she collapsed onto his chest, making him instinctively wrap his arms around her body. Despite their heavy breathing and sweaty bodies, the amount of passion shared between them was enough for them to look past it.

Both lovers panted until Reese rolled over onto her back, enjoying the aftermath as her body settled from all the pleasure given to her by Roman. He leaned closer to peck her cheek as she smiled from the affection, giggling as he kept kissing her face until she had to playfully shove him off.

"Thanks for letting me stay~" She cooed before nestling into his torso, nuzzling her face into his neck as their legs intertwined and they began to cuddle. As Reese finally dozed off, Roman quietly grabbed his scroll he had placed on the nightstand. Checking the time, he saw it was just about night time. He could already tell by looking at the window.

Looking down at Reese, he chuckled before giving her a kiss on her head as his own way of saying thanks.

The last transport to Beacon most likely left about 20 minutes ago.

* * *

This took a lot longer than I thought, didn't even mean to put this much plot into it. But it's kinda hard to write a smut fic that isn't non-con, not exactly straight to the point. It's hard to write anything these days in general. Shit sucks bro.

I'll post a chapter after this one and hopefully get back to my other stories. If I'm still alive at that point.


	12. Apocalypse Meow

Well here we are, this is going to be the last chapter for a while. I'll update some of my oher stories, mainly "A Family Vacation" because it's my most popular one for whatever reason… Just kidding I know it's because Jaune harems are all over the fucking place since he was introduced for the first time.

Anyway, I decided to have just one more volume 3 throw away character because it reminds me of a happier time in my life, and I still feel like they never got any love. One moment they're here, and the next we have a new design to RWBY and my heart is shattered to a million pieces.

* * *

Neon Katt was trying her best to keep herself from bursting from excitement, she had finally scored the biggest jackpot in her life. She had been skating as fast as her wheels would allow her to as she made way to local event arena in town. Her fist clenched tightly around a paper rectangle, making sure not to actually crumble it up as it was her only ticket in. literally.

She was on her way to a rave like she typical did on weekends. But tonight's was a very special one. She was going to finally see her favourite DJ of all time, DJ Torchlit. A man that wore a giant metallic helmet resembling a Jack-O-Lantern, which was his whole shtick as he made his claim to fame in the techno music world.

Neon was absolutely obsessed with him, she had downloaded every one of his albums. And when his music wasn't enough, she watched every interview she could find. Every documentary and piece of his personal life she could get her hands on. She found him to be such an interesting person, so unique compared to other celebrities at the time. The anonymity only added to it, though there are a few images of his real face online from when he first started. And she found him to be the handsome man she's seen, picturing his face every time she pleasured herself.

And now, he was in her town! She couldn't be anymore thankful to her friend Flynt, winning front row seats and a backstage pass on the radio just for her. She got herself prepared for it all. Dressed in her special rave outfit since she was going to meet him, and using her skates as a means of transport with her tail wagging in excitement. Most would think it weird to casually wear skates everywhere to travel, but she was so well acquainted with them they were basically her shoes.

The line in was still a bit of a pain, but as soon as she showed her ticket, Neon was already making way to her seat. She still couldn't believe how close she was, this was possibly the best concert she's been to. She could see the stage was all set, an empty booth where Torchlit was apparently going to be. It only took about ten minutes of waiting for the whole place to be occupied, many seats filled as the sound of idle chatter got louder.

Neon however was too excited to talk with strangers, the show was too important. She didn't even use her phone, she just sat and stared at the stage hoping to the first to see him. Though she wasn't going to be able to, because the moment she could've sworn she saw a dark figure appear from behind the curtain, all the lights went out. Causing a variety of reactions to happen. Some people stopped talking altogether, some cheered, and some began taking a lot of flash photos.

But Neon knew what was going on, she had seen enough of his live performances to know that the show was about to start. It only made her much more giddy and gleeful, almost bouncing in her seat with anticipation. Right then, a bright flash of white light lit up the whole stage, making everybody squint as they got adjusted to the sudden brightness. As they dimmed, a figure could slowly be made out standing in the once empty DJ booth. Though it was a silhouette, everybody could tell by the giant helmet that it was him.

"Are you ready...?" An autotune voice asked, to some this might be a question asked by him, but it was actually the start of a song he once made for some professional wrestler a few years ago. Which is something else Neon loved about him, his talents were so renowned that he collaborated with so many other artists and companies.

As the music began, Neon felt herself entranced from the very start. Song after song she kept her eyes glued to the artist she adored. The lights dimmed enough for her to actually see him, he was wearing one of his trademark suits. A casual business suit but very orange, nothing that actually looked professional. But Neon still found it very good looking, she couldn't wait to finally meet him.

When the long concert concluded, Neon hadn't noticed she had cried from how happy she was to be here. She was also a bit sweaty from the amount of dancing and lyric reciting she did for every song. But now was the moment of truth, once the show was over, came the time for a backstage meet and greet. Luckily, there weren't too many lucky individuals that got ahold of passes, so no long lines were in her way.

She was a bit surprised to see some people she recognized from school, people she never pinned to be techno fans. But she didn't decide to strike up conversation, now was the time to meet her hero!

"Alright! Only one spot left! Mr. Torchlit is very tired and has only enough tolerance to meet another fangirl!" The bouncer outside of Torchlit's personal greenroom called out, after a few other happy fans walked out with autographs in hand. Most people were too busy conversing with one another to actually meet the person that brought them all here. How ungrateful! Neon figured, feeling like the only fan in the room. It was actually starting to become that however, when most people were already walking out and leaving her alone.

Wasting no time, the cat faunus kicked her legs into high gear, skating as fast as was could to the door. The bouncer saw her coming and almost had to brace himself, surprised to see a random skater in the building.

"Wait! Slow it down!" He said as he held out his hand, making Neon stop in her tracks.

"What...?" She was confused. The one moment she had to meet her idol, blocked for some reason. Before the bouncer could answer her question, he was taking his sweet time eying her body from head to toe. She hadn't even noticed from how determined she was to meet Torchlit.

"You wanna meet him?" He casually asked, with a wicked grin plastered on his face. Something Neon didn't catch onto since she just kept looking at the door, hoping it would open on its own.

"Yes! There's time for one more, right?" She finally made eye contact with the bouncer, not realizing how tall and muscular he was.

"Well it depends, how badly do you wanna see him~?" He asked as he took a step closer, as he slowly unfolded his arms.

"Uhh... Really badly?" She replied, not sure where he was getting at. But still feeling a bad vibe from him. He only chuckled when she answered.

"Good. Then you shouldn't mind what you have to face just to see him~" As soon as the words left his lips, his hands grabbed at her hips. Roughly pulling her body against his, as he forced her to turn around while she yelped. Hoping to cry out, but her mouth was covered by his hand.

"Don't even try to scream for help. They're all gone." He whispered into her ear, before nibbling on her earlobe. All it did was make her disgusted, and feel goosebumps on her skin. As she looked around, she did notice that there really weren't any people nearby. Before she could struggle or fight, she felt his other hand roughly yank her skirt down. She could heart it tear before it was dropped to her ankles.

The only thing she could do was try and kick wildly, but even that proved pointless considering she was wearing skates. All that happened was her falling over, making it easier for her assailant to pin her down.

"Wait, no-" Before she could finish, a hand came smacking down on her ass. She was just glad she had her shorts on underneath, otherwise this would've been easier for him.

She winced from the pain, squirming about on the floor. When she tried crawling away, she was grabbed by her shoulders and brought back onto her knees, her back against his torso. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her still as his other hand began to roughly squeeze her breast through her thin shirt. Her top wasn't as protected as her bottoms, making it easier for him to rip it off, leaving her in her bra.

"Just relax, you'll enjoy it you faunus slut~" He said as she heard the sounds of a buckle, fearing the worst, Neon closed her eyes and didn't fight it. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to meet her idol. This was going to be her special day to see her favourite artist of all time.

Suddenly, he stopped for some reason. Just as Neon felt tears shed from her eyes, she heard the sound of creaky metal and then a loud thwack! As soon as she heard it, the bouncer's body fell over limp. She moved his arms off her body as she saw him slump over to her side, confused, she turned back around.

"You alright?" It was him. DJ Torchlit was standing there with a metal cane in his hand, no helmet covered his face. He stood there like an angel with light from his room shining behind him, her knight in shining armor holding out his hand for her. Well, more like an orange tank top and matching basketball shorts. Must've been relaxing after the show.

She didn't say anything. She was speechless. Despite whatever circumstance it could've been, Neon was still awestruck to actually see him. As she took his hand and was hoisted up, she realized the current predicament that just occured. She was about to be violated by a bouncer, her clothes ripped and her rear still a bit sore.

Feeling too overwhelmed with everything, she bursted into tears. A storm of emotions going on at once broke her down, burying herself into his chest when he hugged her.

"Hey, it's okay. I've got you sweetheart, I should've picked a better guard." He joked, hoping it would help. And oddly enough, it did. For someone as big a fan as Neon was, she found his words to be so soothing. Just being able to hug him was enough to put her mind at ease. Wiping away her tears, she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him properly, glad she was also able to check this off her bucket list.

When they pulled away, Neon looked up to observe his facial features. He didn't look too different than how he did in his older interviews, perhaps just a alternate haircut. He smiled, it warmed her inside and made her smile back. He wasn't just her idol, but now her hero.

"Would you like to come in?" He said as he slowly stepped into his booth, giving her room to walk in as well. Or rather, skate in. He hadn't even noticed her skates until she just glided in, it confused him, but he didn't judge.

"Thank you." She finally spoke, making him nod in acknowledgement.

She looked around, it was a bit tight with enough room for just one person. Though that was probably the main idea. There were a few racks with various outfits and costumes, a mirror with mini lights all around the frame, and a couch that took up the entire wall. A couch that Torchlit sat in once the door closed, prompting Neon to do the same as she sat next to him.

"I'm really really sorry about all that. Cardin is a true asshole, I just didn't pin him to actually do anything like... Well that." He said as he pointed at her current attire, her violet bra and thin shorts. She was essentially wearing nothing but underwear, making her blush at the realization. She wanted to cover herself, but found nothing to use. Her excitement was mixed with shame and embarrassment, never expecting to meet him under these circumstances.

"Anyway, is there anything you wanted me to sign? Would you like a picture or just a quick little QnA?" He asked with genuine interest, it was still a bit strange to hear him talking casually. He was an incredibly rich and famous musician that still acted like an average human. Something she oddly found to be a turn on.

But as he asked her what she wanted, Neon realized that she wasn't exactly prepared for the meeting. She focused too much on her outfit, and making sure to show up on time that she didn't even bring her phone or something to sign. Although, his last suggestion was a bit particular. A QnA? This was a fan meet and greet, not really an interview. But she was the last person he could see, there was enough time she figured.

As Neon tried to think of a question about him that she didn't already know the answer to, she was still looking down as she was too nervous to maintain eye contact. When her eyes kept scanning over her legs and then to his, she noticed something poking from his thigh. Confused, she kept looking up until she found out that he had a tent in his pants. Making her blush once more.

"Hm?" She hummed to herself, though a bit louder than she expected. Torchlit followed her sight and realized that he was caught, making him stiff in embarrassment before using a pillow to cover his shame.

"Uh, sorry..." He stuttered out, a tint of red in his cheeks to match Neon.

"Was that from me?" She asked before she could stop herself from blurting out the question. It was a very stupid thing to ask, she just asked her favourite artist of all time if he was aroused by someone not as attractive as her. His response however, contradicted all those thoughts.

"Yeah... Sorry. I don't mean to bring up what he did to you, but it's just that you're not wearing much so..." He trailed off, keeping his eyes away from her body, feeling very ashamed. It was strange to see someone of his status acting flustered, especially for someone like her. She actually did turn her on, giving Neon all she needed to do what she's ever wanted ever since she became a fan of his.

Exclusind all rational thoughts and logic, Neon lunged herself forward and took his lips with her own. Laying on top of him as her arms were coiled around his neck like before, hearing his muffled grunts only aroused her more. Until he pushed her away with a wide eye look, making her realize just what she'd done.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I just, didn't mean-" She was cut off from his finger pressed against her lips, silencing her ramble as she could only feel a nervous drop a sweat crawl down her forehead. Was she still blushing?

"I haven't really come across any groupies lately. But if that's what you wanted, you could've said so~" He said in a much different tone she's never heard before, from him at least. Before she could try to apologize or ask anything else, Torchlit had kissed her again. This time they both were accepting it and returned their passion, his arms around her waist as he began to lay down, Neon crawling on top of his body with her hands stroking his chest.

His hands doing the same, going under her bra to start massaging her impressive mammaries while they continued to explore each other's mouths. At some point, tongue was introduced as their hips grinded harder into one another. When her bra was unhooked and tits free, Torchlit leaned his head forward to start sucking on one of her nipples, while his hands began to squeeze her ass through her shorts.

Neon was on cloud nine, she was still trying the comprehend what was going on while it happened. She was making out and dry humping the man of her dreams. Her idol that she's followed for years, if meeting him wasn't enough to please her, then him sucking and kissing her breasts was certainly enough.

"T-torchlit..." She moaned quietly, never having another guy enjoy this much foreplay before. His knowledge on how to please her as well as his experience was very obvious at the moment.

"Roman, dear." He huskily said before burying his face into her tits again.

"Hm?" She hummed.

"Just call me Roman~" He said, making sure she heard before his hands began tugging on her shorts. Neon had no problem with how forward he was acting, he could've treated her worse than Cardin did and she wouldn't care. Before his hands could start grabbing her bare ass, Roman took a moment to observe her very skimpy, and purple thong. Neon chuckled when he did, making her wonder if she was hoping this would happen.

Before he could go further, Neon decided it was his turn to lose some clothing. His tank top was already riding up his body, exposing his fairly toned chest before she began pulling it off of him. He lifted himself to help, before nuzzling into her neck as she threw it aside.

As their make out session continued, Neon allowed her hand to explore more. Traveling south between their bodies to go under the hem of his shorts, finding his hard member and slowly stroking to the best of her ability. She loved the way it twitched in her palm with every squeeze, how harder and larger it seemed to get as she stroked him to full length. It filled her glee, knowing that she was able to turn on her hero.

His light groans were evident of that fact, making her grin at how much pleasure he felt from how much she stroked his cock. But there was still more to do with each other's bodies, and just a few remaining clothing barriers.

Separating his hands from her body for once, Roman began to pull down his shorts to his ankles. Letting his dick spring free as it slapped her leg between her thighs, causing her to pull down her thong.

"Ready to get fucked by a star~?" He teased, grabbing his cock and using the tip to just graze her wet and awaiting folds. Making her whimper in need. Her only response was to lean forward as she straddled him, pressing her soft and perky tits against his chest as she seized his lips into another loving kiss. Tongues swirled as they moaned into each other's mouths, his hands holding her face as she caressed his hair gently.

Neon lifted her ass to get ready, as she leaned into his ear to whisper.

"Please put it in, I need your huge cock inside me. I need it now~" She all but begged.

Overcome with renewed lust for a random fan, Roman used his hand to properly align his shaft into her aching pussy. She was already trembling in want, until she gasped at the feeling of his cock entering her warm and wet opening. As their eyes met, Neon slowly lowered herself onto his cock. Gently moaning the whole time, until she stopped at the base, impressing Roman at how easy it was for her to accept his large member.

She supported herself with her hands on his chest, while Roman grabbed Neon's hips tightly. Soon enough, their bodies began rocking onto the couch, Roman lifting her up every time as she bounced on top of him harder and faster, until their skin was slapping together.

Panting and moaning, getting hotter by the second, Neon began to ride him as best as she could. Letting them both feel as much of each other as possible as her tight walls milked his hard manhood, bringing them to focus on only each other. To them, there was only the other person, and the pleasure being received and given.

She started to increase tempo, riding him into perfection as she flipped her head back, grunting in eventual orgsmic bliss while she moaned through her smile. As she bounced on Roman, the arousing sounds of their thighs slapping together echoing throughout the dressing room, she fumbled her support with her arms. Prompting Roman to grab one of them to steady her, but she didn't seem to notice, only speeding up the pace of her bounces and making them both sweat and moan profusely.

As the built up release was reaching them both, Neon was moaning loud enough to sound like a scream. The only other noise heard were the sounds of their sweaty bodies slapping together, blocking them from hearing anything else. Roman's hands roughly grabbing her ass tighter than he ever did, with Neon's face buried into his chest, as she wasn't even able to keep it up from how pleased she was.

Then they came, in a fantasy style moment, together. Roman poured his hot seed into her needy pussy, howling as he thrusted up to meet her hips, holding onto her ass for dear life. While Neon kept whimpering as her orgasm rippled through every inch of her body, making her tremble once she felt his cum shoot into her body and leak out.

Collapsing on top of him, still straddling him, still penetrated by his throbbing cock, they huffed and panted together. Their naked bodies embracing each other in a loving manner.

"That was..." He tried to speak, finding it difficult from how dry his throat.

"Amazing~!" She suddenly perked up, surprising considering how much energy they both just exerted. But all he did was chuckle.

For a while, they both just laid down, catching their breaths, listening to each other's sounds, as their hands caressed each other's sweaty bodies with the occasional make out session.

Only partially able to stifle a giggle, Neon managed to look at him with a mischievous look on her face before she spoke.

"Wanna continue?" She said as she slowly started to kiss his chest.

"I'll do you one better, how would you like to be my personal groupie? I haven't had a proper fuck like that in a while~" He said as he pecked her cheek, causing her to blush at just how passionate he was.

"I would love that~" She whispered before grinding her hips into his again.


	13. Tomb Raider

**Been a while since I've written for this fic, got a bit sidetrack with my other ones. I had been giving this story a bit too much attention and had to work on the other story/chapter I wanted to take care of.**

 **My DDLC story was something I felt proud of, being able to finally step out of my RWBY fic centric zone was something I had been wanting to do with a lot of different things I'm a fan of. Even though it barely received any attention... Anyway, I've also come to realize that I'm actually running out of prompts for this story, most of the girls I like or don't mind pairing up with Roman already have their own chapter, and I'm about to start scraping the bottom of the barrel.**

 **I was thinking of continuing some of the other ones, if I knew how. Best I can think of is a sequel to either Coco or Yang, or both. Let me know which chapter y'all loved and want to see continue, and I'll work on it.**

 **Anyway, here's the next installment that'll be the last update for a while. Maybe I'll write a chapter for Trifa, the extendable spider faunus from volume 5 nobody remembers.**

* * *

Amber had groaned in frustration for the umpteenth time in the span of a few hours, growing only more and more frustrated at the situation. At first, she had been panicking and full of fear, now she was rendered to a bored mess with some slight paranoia on what was going to happen next. She gazed her surroundings, hoping to see anything remotely intriguing that she had missed when she gazed the room earlier. Much to her surprise, there was nothing.

She was currently locked up in some underground cell, a dungeon more like it, after she was ambushed by Cinder Fall. She and her subordinates were waiting for her, watching Amber's trek through a lonely and quiet trail as she traveled on her horse, the perfect place for pretty much any crime, no witnesses. She felt a bit of relief when Cinder said she wasn't going to die, at least not any time soon. Amber knew living the life of a maiden was full of risks and dangers, despite how much she tried to hide her face while keeping a low profile.

She had no knowledge on any of the world's powers, wasn't apart of any secret organizations, and she sure didn't use her powers for anything that somebody could blackmail her for. And yet, Cinder found some use in her. Whatever it could be was just one of the various possibilities that kept running through her head as she was sitting quietly in her cell.

All she had was an old mattress that stank more than her horse, and a withered pillow. Her weapon was obviously taken, and her powers were disabled from some strange inhibitor collar around her neck. It was itchy and didn't feel like much, but whenever she tried to conjure any power at all, she was left with an open hand extended and doing nothing.

Finding nothing else to do, she simply sat and tried not to go crazy from isolation. She figured she wasn't being watched, judging by the lack of any technology in the dungeon, the only electric item found was a old timey sting bulb that barely illuminated the room as it dangled from the ceiling. Looking across, she could see a wooden door that was the only exit, she assumed anybody could be walking through at any moment. Leaving her to silently wait.

Within the hour, Amber could feel her stomach growl as her hunger only increased. She really hoped this wasn't just some solitary confinement experiment resulting in her death of starvation, certainly someone had to show up, right? As if to answer her body's desires, the door did swing open after another half hour. But the visitor is someone she never would've expected to walk through, for it was Roman Torchwick. The criminal master mind of Vale just walked into her cell room? Maybe she fell off the deep end a long time ago.

"Lunch time." He simply muttered as he gestured the plate carrying two sandwiches he had in his hand that wasn't holding his cane, right before setting said cane aside to grab something from his jacket pocket. Pulling his hand out showed he had a key, it even looked like an old fashioned key for this specific cell that Amber was locked in. She was still too shocked to see him off all people, giving her lunch.

Stepping in, he put the plate down in front Amber after grabbing one of the sandwiches and sitting on a stool that was left inside the cell. Amber had figured it looked to old and withered to be used, Roman proved her wrong. He just sat and ate, not even glancing at her. Amber only watched, wondering why he just didn't leave after giving her the meal.

Roman was a few bites away from finishing his meal before he finally looked up at Amber after noticing she hadn't made a noise, her sandwich completely untouched.

"Are you going to eat at some point?" He said after swallowing, putting his snack down. Amber finally blinked and looked around, not realizing she was lost while staring at Roman. She was still wondering the possibilities as to why an evil bitch like Cinder Fall was working with an underground gangster like Roman Torchwick.

"I-I, yeah... Just wondering why you decided to just stay and join." She wasn't lying, it was like Roman was here for more than just feeding the prisoner.

"You don't care for my company? I'm hurt." He said with his trademark heavy sarcasm, frowning like child. All this did was aggravate Amber, not expecting someone as powerful as him to behave such a way. How'd he gain such a criminal name and still act like this with just about anybody he met?

"Fuck off..." She muttered, before finally deciding to touch her meal. Making sure to lift the top bread to check the contents before taking a bite.

"Ooh, touchy are we?" He smirked, before finishing the last bite of his sandwich. Once again, Amber scowled and actually paused her chewing in shock before swallowing her bite.

"Yeah, I kinda am. Getting ambushed and kidnapped can do that to you, especially when your captor is an asshole." She spat with venom in her voice, not finding this situation nearly funny as Roman currently did. As she glared at him, his cocky grin disappeared and he put his hands up in defense.

"Hey hey, don't put the blame all on me. If anything, I'm as much of a captive as you are." He said as he gained a more serious tone. His response did interest Amber however, as she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What are you on about?" She asked, leaning back against the wall as she decided to engage in conversation with the only person she's seen in hours. Giving his own frustrated sigh, Roman looked at the floor and remembered everything leading up to this moment.

"Look, I get I'm associated with these people, but it was more or less a trap. I made a name for myself from how good I was at crime, just simply trying to make a living, and then I get partnered with Cinder... But now it feels like I got enslaved by her. With every day that passed, things got less and less equal until I realized I was just another pawn in whatever the Hell Cinder wants. And now, she has me under her thumb. I slipped up once and she retaliated by kidnapping my daughter, holding her for ransom to make sure I keep doing her bidding... Now I'm just doing whatever it takes to survive, even if it means staying as watch duty over a fall maiden who got captured." He finished, rubbing his eyes at the horrid memories.

Amber didn't say anything, too stunned to say anything. She had been living the life of a heroine for so long she forgot that not everybody that does evil isn't necessarily evil themselves, she understood those that stole bread to feed themselves, but never forget that these situations can go to a much bigger scale.

"Wow... I-I'm sorry to hear that, if it means anything..." Was all she could reply. Being the good person she really tried to be, she began to feel some sympathy for the poor man, wondering if there was something else that could be done to bring about some natural justice...

"Thanks..." He muttered, before reaching into his pocket to grab a pre-rolled smoke, sparking it up and taking a few puffs. They both remained silent afterwards, the only sounds coming from the silent burning wrap from Roman's smoking. She spent the remaining time thinking if her little plan was worth the effort, or if it was even going to work in the first place.

Noticing that Roman was already done smoking, he was about to leave the cell before as he stood, causing Amber to shout to him before she even thought about it.

"Wait!" It was louder than she intended, the echo didn't help either as he jumped a bit before turning around to face her. She blushed and felt a bit sheepish from her sudden outburst.

"I-I think we can come up with some partnership, to help each other out..." She wasn't even sure where she was going with this, but decided to improvise as she finally stood to level with Roman. He in turn just raised in eyebrow, also wondering just what exactly she was getting at.

"Your skills plus my skills, together, as a team against Cinder... I know you're not exactly the most innocent person in the world, but Cinder is clearly trying to become to a threat to an entire kingdom, maybe even the world. I can't allow that to happen, and that would also mean that you won't have a criminal underground to rule anymore as well." She made sure to add that last part, including what would be a threat to his own personal interest would be more convincing.

But Roman just shook his head, notably sad by her hopeless optimism. Sighing, he walked closer to Amber and placed a hand on her shoulder, clearly feeling sad at how everything she said was exactly what he wanted to happen.

"You've got heart, I'll give you that. But whatever Cinder is doing and whoever she's doing this for, really goes beyond the level of just one maiden and a petty thug like me. It'd be impossible too, what with her followers of edgy kids, I'm sure you remember them." Amber did remember the other two that helped Cinder in her abduction, it seemed like evil hired youth as well. The one with green hair seemed to be the main reason why she lost, the illusions were overwhelming.

"B-but if those two really are what's stopping you, why not start with them? Maybe get we can take care of those two and go after Cinder..." Amber was now really suggesting anything that could've worked as a flaw at this point, but she was rather desperate as Roman was the only person inside that could help her out.

"My my, getting a bit dark for a hero." He joked, bringing his sarcasm back. It just wouldn't be Roman without a little arrogance. Rolling her eyes, Amber replied before placing her hands on his chest to get him to concentrate.

"I didn't mean killing them, just making sure they're no longer in the picture of worshiping Cinder. They're still young, hormonal, and confused. Maybe they can be converted, but I don't know for sure..." She trailed off, making it obvious that she didn't think of any details. The two then just stood in silence after she finished, making brief eye contact once until their gazes locked onto one another. Only know did Amber realize how close they had gotten, making her blush. She didn't even know that his hand was still on her shoulder, close to her back. He could've pulled her closer if he so desired. Normally she would've just pulled away and apologized, but she also remembered she had been in a bit of a dry spell that past few months, and she could feel herself get a bit aroused.

"But if you still need a bit more convincing on how our partnership could be more mutual than your one with Cinder... I'll show you." The words just came out of her mouth, no thoughts were clear as Amber pushed herself close to capture Roman's lips. Startling the thief as he was stiff for a while, before kissing her in return. His arm on her shoulder wrapped around her body as Amber was held tightly against Roman by both his arms, as she then wrapped hers around his neck.

They both had no idea where this was going, Amber only acted out in desperation while Roman just accepted what she was giving him. Deciding to keep things limited to kissing and groping so far, he then pushed her back against the wall as she was pinned. If there was something Roman always had to maintain during intimate moments, it was making sure he was dominant. Their making out had gotten more tense the moment tongue was introduced, whoever started it was irrelevant as they both wrestled their tongues as they swirled in one another's mouths.

As much as they both loved the sudden make out, oxygen was still a necessity, causing them both to pull away and pant heavily. One thing Amber wouldn't have pinned Roman for, was his hyperactive libido that wouldn't die down until it was taken care of. She figured the kiss was a slight taste of what she could've rewarded if he offered his cooperation and they would leave it at that. But was she oh so wrong.

After only a few heavy breaths, Roman was right back at it. Pushing his lips to her neck brought many moans that only fueled him to keep going, making sure to pay extra attention to all the sweet spots as it brought more pleasure to the maiden. Amber could only crane her neck to give him more access as she moaned louder, her hand buried in his orange locks to encourage him. She didn't even know how far this was going, but no coherent thoughts were registered as her mind was numb from Roman's tongue being dragged ever so slowly across her neck.

Just when she had her last gasp from the electric euphoria, Amber took another sharp breath when she felt his hands travel south to grope her ass, squeezing and kneading the plump cheeks as he continued to give her neck various hickies. Soon enough, a slight coat of sweat coated her forehead from how heated their kissing had gotten, which only continued to get even more heated.

"R-Roman..." She moaned out, hoping to get his attention. And she did, noticing that he finally left her neck alone as he pulled back to look at her face, though his hands never left her ass, only slowing a bit.

"Touch me, p-please..." She begged, realizing she really did want to go all the way. Despite having only met a while ago, Amber knew she wanted to have her way with Roman. She couldn't even remember the last time she had shared a bed with a man, and the pent up dry spell of hers needed to be taken care of. After she told him of her request to be pleased, Roman only gave her his trademark cocky grin before pecking her lips.

"Of course~" He whispered before dropping to his knees and undoing her pants, already tugging them down as he helped her remove them. As he did, Amber began working on her top, undoing and untying every little piece of support and throwing her clothing wherever, leaving her in just a bra by the time her panties were kicked off. Before she knew it, Amber was stark naked with Roman Torchwick's face between her legs, observing her soaked pussy.

"Brace yourself, I've been known to make women lose feeling in their legs~" He bragged before pushing himself closer, to which Amber just rolled her eyes as she got ready for his tongue.

"As if, you might be a great kisser but your mouth can only so so mu-AHHH!" She trailed off as the only noises leaving her mouth were sudden moans that took her by surprise. As soon as Roman pushed out his tongue, he delivered as much pleasure as Amber could've felt from being eaten out. His talented and expert muscle made quick work to start licking and savoring every spot possible, bringing moan upon moan from the girl.

Amber never felt much mind blowing ecstasy from oral before, let alone any man who was kind enough to go down on her in the first place. Roman made sure to lick as deep as he could go, as tiring as it might have been to his mouth, he made sure to have her cum as soon as possible just out of spite. To prove his point, her legs had began trembling in place as she struggled to stand, causing the moaning girl to place both her hands on his head. Both for support and to pull him closer to have him lick her pussy even more.

Noticing her issue, Roman just grinned internally when he knew he was right to be arrogant. Putting that aside, he brought both his hands to her thighs, squeezing just enough to help her stand as he continued to eat her out like it was his last meal. He could tell by her sharp gasps and louder moans that she was getting closer, prompting him to flick his tongue faster, teasing her clit with his thumb every couple seconds, until she got fed up and grabbed his wrist, making his hand stay as he kept rubbing her.

"Ngh! Holy fuck! R-Roman~!" These were all the sounds Amber was capable of making as she was given immense treatment from Roman's tongue that she hasn't felt in the longest time, making her fingers curl into his hair as she was finally at the brink of her release. With another cry, Amber's pussy gushed as her orgasm hit her harder than she could ever bring to herself, spraying the majority of Roman's mouth with her sweet love nectar as the rest covered his face. Not that he minded of course, he was ery much used to it.

When Amber finally came down from her climax, it had already been about half a minute for her to subside, regaining her composure and bathing in the aftermath. When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself sitting on the floor, back still against the wall as Roman was kneeling in front of her. But he wasn't paying her any mind, instead he was rushing to get rid of his coat and undershirt, throwing it to the growing pile of clothes the two of them left behind. As he did, it gave Amber a nice view of his well toned body. He wasn't exactly a body builder, but still healthy and kept a nice broad chest.

As much as she wanted to keep ogling Roman's body, Amber felt eager she saw him stand back up to work on his pants. But before he could, she felt her body tell itself that she should be doing it instead, without a second thought, she was already on her knees and reaching to unbutton his pants. It threw Roman off a bit, but he just smiled and didn't fight it.

"Let me..." She muttered quietly, more focused on pulling the clothing down just like he had with her. Roman moved his hands away altogether and allowed her to help, finding it a bit funny when she struggled to undo it. She eventually did, helping him kick off the bottoms that left him as naked as she was. When Amber looked back up, her jaw almost dropped from the sight of his engorged cock. So massive and beautiful, it still seemed to get bigger as she grabbed the throbbing member. She slowly stroked it as she felt her mouth water, a great desire to have the hard shaft go down her throat. But, his oral skills really weren't any laughing matter, she actually couldn't get herself to stand or even kneel straight from how shaky her legs were.

Feeling impatient, Roman couldn't wait any longer for her to suck it or not. He decided not to waste any time and just got back on the floor, sitting with his legs straight as he pulled Amber closer. Once she was straddling his waist, Amber instantly nuzzled her face into his neck. Both for comfort and due to the embarrassment she felt, even after all they did, she was still nervous. Roman just smiled as he placed a hand on the back of her head, stroking her brown hair while his other hand grabbed his dick, slowly pushing it into her entrance. Making her gasp when she felt herself be penetrated by him, pulling away to rest her forehead against his.

"F-fuck~" She groaned, placing her hands on either side of his face before pulling him into a loving kiss while she slowly bounced on him, as his his hands reached around to grab her ass once more. Giving her more support as he thrusted himself into her whenever she bounced back down to meet her hips, they eventually began fucking each other's brains out with a loud _smack_ of skin every time their bodies made contact.

As soon as Amber had pulled back a bit to gain better leverage, her breast were now in full view of Roman as they bounced wildly. They just looked so unattended and needy, he couldn't help himself from leaning forward and sucking a nipple, making Amber cry out louder as she whimpered every time he flicked her nipple with his tongue. It was all music to Roman's ears, all her mewls and moans every time he sucked roughly on each nipple while his hand would be pinching the other. Soon enough, both her breasts were slick from his saliva, nipples hard as diamonds as Roman kept rubbing them with his thumbs.

All the special treatment to her chest plus the immense love making that occurred below was pushing Amber closer and closer to her another climax, her dry spell only added to it. Roman was truly an expert to sex, no other man had brought her this much pleasure in her life in just one moment of fucking. He must've been able to tell she was close as well, judging by his switching over to kissing her neck, all the way to her ears so he could whisper sweet nothings.

"You getting ready to cum dear~?" He teased, giving her ear lobe a tiny lick that sent shivers and goosebumps throughout her body.

"Y-yes!" She cried.

"You want all of me don't you? All of my hot cum filling you up and making finish with me~?" Something about every word he said was all agreeable to Amber, she hadn't even been thinking about her preferred spot to have a guy finish, but she could find no flaw with Roman's teasing.

"Oh God yes! I want you to fucking f-fill... Me.. Up~!" She cried out that last word at the top of her lungs as she came, being brought over the edge once she felt Roman's hand give her ass just one smack, but it did the job. Her tight pussy contracted around his hard cock so tightly it almost made it difficult for him to even fuck her, as her whole body began to spasm about on top of him, while her fluids squirted all around his pelvis.

He began to join her in orgasmic bliss as Roman himself also finished, grunting loudly as his arms hugged her tighter than before, while his cock twitched before firing rope aster rope of hot jizz into her womb. Only making Amber moan more. They both felt like their minds were going crazy from the huge amounts of satisfactions their bodies would allow. The whole time, their arms never let go of each other until they both began to feel strength leave their nerves, making them both flop limply.

Roman laid back as Amber nuzzled into his chest lovingly, giving his pecs tiny kisses with the leftover energy she could find, while Roman still kept his arms wrapped around her body to stroke her back carefully with whatever strength he had. This truly was the best fucks they recently had, and they felt it appropriate to cherish the moment with whatever time they had together in that moment.

After nearly half an hour of relaxing, they both felt the need to redress and get back to normal, otherwise Cinder might return and not like what she saw. They both readjusted themselves to the best of their abilities, not being able to do much to their disheveled hair, (Roman was grateful to have a hat) they both put their clothes back on in silence. When they were both done, the silence itself was building up a tension that Amber was fearful of. Did it work? Would he join her side and help? Or did he just use her to have a quick fuck? If that were the case, he'd be the first person to take down the moment she broke free- Her thoughts were instantly cut off when she felt the familiar sensation of Roman's lips against hers.

She accepted it the moment it happened, even wrapping her arms around his neck once more as she felt him wrap his own around her waist just like earlier. They were still a bit spent after what happened, so the kiss didn't last long. But the passion was still there.

"You got yourself a deal, but my watch shift has got to be over by now. I guess we can discuss our big schematic plot on how to take down those two brats the next time I'm here... And it'll give us more time together~" He teased, making Amber roll her eyes as she just rested her head on his chest. He couldn't see it, but Roman felt her lips curl into a small smile before she spoke quietly.

"I'll be looking forward to it.."

* * *

 **I'm glad I was able to get this one out, I don't really know what else I'm going to be writing other than another chapter to other stories. I don't really have any ideas for a new series or one-shot, I've just been to myself this past summer since I have no job or school since I graduated High School.**

 **That really should be a good reason to write more, but I had been busy getting prepared for RTX this year and it was a lot of fun. Other than that, I don't have any other plans or things to do, but I do want to announce something.**

 **I plan on going on a short break from writing (as opposed to the unplanned long ass breaks I take) mainly because I just recently lost my dog of 14 years this week. He had been very sick and weak this last month, and his time had come. I was prepared for the whole thing, having gone through some big losses this past years ever since my breakup. So I'm going to be fine, I just need time to mourn.**

 **I hope y'all understand.**


End file.
